


Maryse's Love Of Fat Ass

by MTL17



Series: Maryse's Love Of Fat Ass [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Humiliation, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Maryse adores women with big round bubble butts.
Relationships: Maryse Ouellet/Beth Phoenix, Maryse Ouellet/Melina Perez, Maryse Ouellet/Mickie James/Trish Stratus, Maryse Ouellet/Natalya Neidhart, Maryse Ouellet/Tara | Victoria, Mickie James/Maryse Ouellet, Mickie James/Trish Stratus
Series: Maryse's Love Of Fat Ass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763923
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse Ouellet, Melina Perez, or any other WWE star. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The new WWE divas champion Melina slowly rubbed soapsuds into her large breasts, caressing them in her hands and tweaking her nipples.

As usual after her matches she was as horny as hell, but her last couple of fucks had been less than impressive. In fact she hadn't had a good fuck since her latest injury, something Melina was determined to change tonight.

Sliding her hand down to her pussy Melina thought about each member of the RAW locker room, male and female, to try and decide who, if any of them she should go after.

She briefly got sidetracked from her selection as she thought about how grateful she was that her allies and enemies in the 6 diva tagteam match she had just been in had showered quickly and left, leaving her free to slide her fingers into herself and alleviate a little of the burning desire inside her before she tried to pick somebody up. Although now she thinks about it, there had been one exception.

Just then the one diva who had been in the tagteam match and hadn't showered yet made her presence known, "Ton cul a obtenu plus gros. Il doit être le plus grand, le cul le plus rapide et la plus dégoûtante que j'aie jamais. Il est révoltant, que vous êtes."

Turning around Melina saw Maryse standing behind her, naked except for a large dildo strapped around her waist which she was slowly stroking as if it was real.

"Ton cul a obtenu plus gros. Il doit être le plus grand, le cul le plus rapide et la plus dégoûtante que j'aie jamais. Il est révoltant, que vous êtes." Maryse repeated.

Melina smiled and turned off the water, "No hablo francés. Hablo español e Inglés, y desde Inglés es el único lenguaje que ambos hablan por favor, se adhieren a ella.

"Pardon?" Maryse frowned.

"I said, I don't speak French. I speak Spanish and English, and since English is the only language we both speak please stick to it." Melina translated, "Now what did you say and what do you want?"

"I said, your ass has gotten fatter. It has to be the biggest, fattest, most disgusting ass I have ever seen. It is revolting, as are you." Maryse translated in her sultry French accent, "And what I want... is to fuck your disgusting ass."

"Excuse me?" Melina said.

Maryse smirked and began to approach the other diva, stroking her strap on menacingly, "Graisse ânes dégoûtant me rendre si malade. Ils me font vomir dans ma bouche. Mais je les aime baiser. Il est ma plus grande honte, mais j'aime juste fucking gras, ânes dégoûtant comme la vôtre, et puisque vous êtes la putain plus grand coq sur RAW, j'ai décidé de prendre votre graisse, le cul dégueulasse et l'utiliser pour mon plaisir."

Melina glared at Maryse who translated, "Fat, disgusting asses make me so sick. They make me throw up in my mouth. But I love fucking them. It is my greatest shame, but I just love fucking fat, disgusting asses like yours, and since you are the biggest cock whore on RAW I have decided to take your fat, disgusting ass and use it for my pleasure."

Melina just stood there for several moments, unable to believe Maryse's arrogance. This bitch actually thought she could insult her and fuck her up the ass?

"Je peux te voir comme. I see you like." Maryse smirked, reaching out and touching Melina's wet pussy, "You want to be my little anal whore."

"No, I just had a shower and I was fucking myself." Melina pointed out, although it was noticeable she didn't slap Maryse's hand away.

"Thinking of moi?" Maryse smirked.

"Thinking of hot guys with big cocks." Melina said.

Getting so close that she was invading Melina's personal space Maryse whispered in the other diva's ear, "Je suis plus fort de la chaleur. Le plus sexy des sexy. Mon coq ... est plus grand que n'importe quel mec est là. I am the hottest of the hot. The sexiest of the sexy. My cock... is bigger than any guy's here."

"You would know." Melina said, forcing herself not to moan as Maryse toyed with her entrance.

For a few seconds there was silence as Maryse stroked Melina's pussy lips and the divas champion tried to convince herself to first slap Maryse's hand away, then slap the arrogant bitch's face before beating the hell out of her. It was definitely what she should do, but her body was forcing her to reconsider.

Melina was horny and in desperate need of a fuck, and that dildo looked so wonderfully big. Long and thick, just the way Melina liked them. The possibility of her finding such an impressive specimen on a guy was extremely unlikely, either tonight or in general, and even if Maryse had no clue how to use it Melina could probably get off with ease. The look in Maryse's eyes however suggested quite the opposite of her having no clue, and almost all of Melina's best fucks had been women, but no matter how horny she was she couldn't just sacrifice her dignity for a fuck. Then again, that cock was really, really big.

Maybe a compromise could be reached, something which would allow Melina to retain a little dignity and get a good fucking while allowing Maryse to get what she wanted. If the bitch continued to be mouthy she could always kick her ass later.

"Fuck my pussy first." Melina relented.

Maryse face filled with disgust, "Non, I am not your lover. You just bend over and take it in your disgusting fat ass like the whore you are."

Melina bit her lip. She really wanted that cock but Maryse wasn't making it easy for Melina to justify allowing them to fuck. Really she should just slap the bitch stupid, but again Melina's horniness for a fucking overcame her.

"You at least got lube?" Melina sighed, hating herself for this decision.

Maryse spat on her hand and rubbed it over the cock, "There, that is all an anal whore like you needs. Now, bend over. I have other, more important things to do tonight so I wish to get fucking your fat whore ass over with as soon as possible."

Melina glared. Maryse was just begging to get her ass kicked.

"Not good enough." Melina said, feeling as if she should leave it there... but, "I have some lube in my bag..."

"Non." Maryse snapped firmly, "Lube will make that fat ass too loose. If I am to get any pleasure from using your disgusting ass it must be as tight as possible."

"Well then you can shove that strap on up your own ass." Melina mocked Maryse's accent and tried to leave but the French-Canadian moved to block her path.

"Fine." Maryse sighed in annoyance, before spitting on her fingers, "Je vais utiliser mes beaux doigts pour étirer votre gros cul dégueulasse. Maintenant, demi-tour et me montrer que la matière grasse, cul dégueulasse. Je veux voir ce que je vais utiliser pour mon plaisir. I shall use my beautiful fingers to stretch out your disgusting fat ass. Now turn around and show me that fat, disgusting ass. I wish to see what I will be using for my pleasure."

Again Melina should just kick Maryse's ass, but again Melina's pride was outdone by her horniness, the feisty Latina gritting her teeth and glaring at the French-Canadian before slowly turning around, leaning forward and placing her hands on the wet shower wall, pushing her ass out for the fucking that better be worth it.

Maryse licked her lips as she was finally presented with her prize, the biggest, fattest, most disgusting ass she had ever seen. Bile slowly inched up her throat, threatening to spew from her mouth as her pussy felt as if it was on fire with desire. She had to fuck that ass and she had to fuck it now.

By all rights she should just shove it up Melina's ass to teach the bitch a lesson for keeping her weighting. She could be balls deep inside that disgusting ass by now, so she should be making up for lost time, but Maryse had already suffered enough of Melina's bitching and if she didn't want to suffer any more she was going to have to give the anal whore some unnecessary stretching.

On the bright side it gave her a chance to get a closer look at that ass, Maryse feeling as if she was going to throw up at the same time incredible lust flooded her body as she slowly got onto her knees behind Melina, bring her face inches away from that disgusting fat ass.

The cheeks were so big and large and full of fat, just the way Maryse liked them.

Why the WWE would employ a diva with such a big butt was a mystery to Maryse. Weren't divas supposed to be sexy? K, so Melina had a slim waist, a face which was... ok, long silky hair and a pair of tits almost big enough to rival her bubble butt, but she didn't compare to the sexiest of the sexy. None of the other divas did, but Melina looked like she was carrying most of her weight in her ass. It was disgusting, and yet for some perverted reason Maryse lusted after this fat ass above anything else in the WWE.

Up until now Maryse has resisted her craving every brief time her path crossed with Melina's, but now Melina was back with her ass looking bigger, fatter and more disgusting than ever Maryse just couldn't resist.

Raising both her hands high Maryse brought them down in a forceful double slap, grinning widely as those meaty cheeks jiggled from the impact.

"Mmmmmm, Ces un gros cul. De telles matières grasses, le cul dégueulasse." Maryse murmured lustfully, rubbing her hands all over Melina's luscious backside, "Mmmmmm, Such a fat ass. Such a fat, disgusting ass."

Spreading Melina's ass cheeks Maryse stared lustfully at the surprisingly tight looking puckered hole.

"Ooooooo, une telle mignon, petit trou d'une telle matière grasse, cul dégueulasse. Votre trou du cul fait ton cul l'air si la graisse, donc très, très gras." Maryse said, staring at Melina's ass hole and then spitting on it before translating, "Such a cute, tiny hole for such a fat, disgusting ass. Your ass hole makes your ass look so fat, so very, very fat."

Melina's teeth gritted tightly together as she again reconsidered letting Maryse fuck her, the Latina about to say something when she was cut off and forced to moan as Maryse forcefully pushed a finger into her ass hole.

"Ohhhhhh ton cul ... il est si serré. Donc, très, très serré. Comment est-cul tellement serré une pute anal? Votre fesses sans cesse croissant écraser le petit trou entre eux, en gardant les anales peu putain de Nice et serré? Ou bien vous venez de faire pour baiser le cul? Dites-moi peu anal putain, pourquoi est ton gros cul si serré?" Maryse asked softly in amazement, slowly sliding her finger in and out of Melina's back passage, pausing a little to enjoy the exquisite feeling of tightness around her finger before translating, "Your ass... it is so tight. So very, very tight. How is an anal whore's ass so tight? Does your ever growing ass cheeks crush the little hole in between them, keeping the little anal whore nice and tight? Or were you just made for ass fucking? Tell me little anal whore, why is your fat ass so tight?"

"Maybe I'm not the anal whore you think I am." Melina said through her still gritted teeth.

Maryse burst out laughing, "Allons, vous êtes bien le plus grand anal putain la WWE n'a jamais vu. Il est douteux qu'il y ait un seul homme dans le vestiaire ensemble, ou de la société, qui n'a pas baisé ce gros cul. Et qui pourrait les blâmer? Qui peut les blâmer de vouloir foutre un tel gros cul rond, avec un tel trou serré peu entre eux. Nonsense, you are clearly the biggest anal whore the WWE has ever seen. It is doubtful that there is a single man in the entire locker room, or company, that hasn't fucked this fat ass. And who could blame them? Who can blame them for wanting to fuck such a big, round ass with such a tight little hole in between them?"

Maryse pause to add another finger before twirling both digits inside Melina's bowels, really stretching out her ass hole for penetration.

"Mmmmmm, comme un âne fuck-mesure. Il ne demande qu'à être baisée. OOOOOOO, je parie que vous en prie aussi. Je parie que vous en prie pour lui dans le cul. Je parie que vous en supplie pour obtenir votre gros, gros cul baisé tout le temps. Mmmmmm, et vous prie maintenant. Vous prie pour ma grosse bite. Vous prie de me foutre de votre graisse, le cul dégueulasse avec ma grosse bite." Maryse taunted, pounding her fingers in and out of Melina's ass, "Mmmmmm, such a fuck-able ass. It just begs to be fucked. Ooooooo, I bet you beg too. I bet you beg for it in the ass. I bet you beg to get your big, fat ass fucked all the time. Mmmmmm, and you will beg now. You will beg for my big dick. You will beg for me to fuck your fat, disgusting ass with my big dick."

Even more than ever before Melina wanted to kick Maryse's ass, but those fingers felt so good inside her own ass and they promised much more pleasure if she continued to play along, so yet again swallowing her pride Melina said, "Please fuck my ass. Fuck my ass with your big dick."

"Ton gros cul. Tu veux que je baise ton gros cul avec ma grosse bite. Your fat ass. You want me to fuck your fat ass with my big dick." Maryse corrected, slapping Melina's fat ass with her free hand.

"Yes... I want you to... I want you to fuck my fat ass with your big dick." Melina forced herself to reply.

"Mmmmmm, good whore." Maryse said, pulling her fingers out of Melina's ass hole and slapping her extra hard on her cheeks.

Melina waited for the penetration but it didn't come and she could sense Maryse fumbling with something behind her. Turning her head around Melina's blood boils when she saw it was a condom.

"What?" Maryse questioned before tearing the head of the wrapper off with her teeth and chucking it aside, "You expect me not to protect myself against your disease ridden shit hole? Who knows how many STDs that thing has as a result of your relentless anal whoring."

Maryse rolls the condom she had been hiding beneath the straps of her harness onto her dildo, stroking it up and down to make sure it was properly on, "You wouldn't expect one of the countless men you've let up there slide in without protection, why should I be any different? Don't I deserve the chance to protect myself against your diseased filled fat ass?"

The whole time Maryse was talking Melina was thinking about beating the shit out of her, or at least slapping her and/or giving her a piece of her mind, but instead settles for smiling and replying, "You know what, the condom's probably a good idea. I don't want to catch any of the numerous things you have, like say, lack of talent or the even worse things that must be crawling around inside you."

Maryse smirked, "Je ne suis pas celui qui est courbé juste parce qu'ils sont présentés avec une grosse bite... I'm not the one who's bent over just because they're presented with a big cock."

"Fuck you whore." Melina spat.

"Non, fuck you whore!" Maryse yelled back, shoving the head of her strap on through Melina's ass hole in one hard thrust.

Melina cried out in pain but she was given no time to relax, the compassionless French-Canadian delivering hard thrust after hard thrust which forced inch after inch of dildo into Melina's rectum until finally Maryse's hips met meaty ass cheeks, the big fake cock all the way into that bubble butt in less than a minute.

"Oh... si serré... très, très serré..." Maryse moaned as she enjoyed just how tightly Melina's rectum clampdown on the dildo as she began slowly moving in and out of her, "Je l'adore quand gros, gras ânes dégoûtant ont serré des petits trous. Mmmmmm, ils sont tellement fun de baiser."

"Speak English bitch!" Melina said through gritted teeth.

"Silence putain sans valeur anal. J'essaie de profiter de votre gros cul gras." Maryse scolded, smacking Melina's rear, "Silence worthless anal whore. I am trying to enjoy your big fat ass."

Clearly not giving a damn about Melina's protests Maryse continued talking incessantly in French, translating most of it so Melina knew exactly how much she was being insulted. Melina was no stranger to insults, either giving or receiving, but never in all her life had she been verbally abused to this extreme. In less than five minutes Maryse had insulted her more than anyone else combined, something Melina couldn't stand for. She was going to kick Maryse's ass... just not now. She was definitely going to do it, just later, much later.

For now no matter how much she was tempted to kick Maryse's ass Melina just couldn't do it because she was enjoying getting her own ass fucked too much.

Despite the rough penetration Maryse had quickly began fucking Melina's ass at an incredibly slow and steady pace, somehow able to occasionally grind her hips around and thus moving the dildo around inside Melina's bowels without actually hurting the divas champion. In what felt like less than 30 seconds the pain was gone, and in another 30 seconds the uncomfortableness was gone too, leaving Melina with just the pleasure which had slowly been building from the moment Maryse began stretching out her ass.

As impressive as Maryse's butt fucking skills were Melina was gritting her teeth in an inevitably futile attempt to stop herself from moaning, Melina knowing it was only a matter of time before the French-Canadian bitch squeezed one out of her but still trying to avoid it as long as possible because she knew Maryse would gleefully rub it in her face. When Maryse suddenly gave her a extra hard thrust, spreading pleasure throughout Melina's body and forcing her to moan the Latina was proven right.

"Oui, c'est ça salope... gémissement. Moan for me. Moan like a whore." Maryse said, her accent coming in thick as she lustfully sawed in and out of Melina's ass hole, "Mmmmmm, you're such a whore... such a disgusting anal whore. It is so easy to make you moan. I bet everybody already has. I bet I am the last in the WWE to make you moan like a whore. An ass this fat has probably been fucked by every man on the roster... ooooohhhhh, and everyone knows what a slut you are for women. Oh, you revolt me, you revolt me so much. I am so ashamed to be ass fucking you, but I just love your big butt and the way you moan for me while I'm fucking you up your stupid fat ass. Tu es une pute ... telle une putain dégueulasse anal. Il est si facile de vous faire gémir. Je parie que tout le monde a déjà. Je parie que je suis le dernier de la WWE pour vous faire gémir comme une putain. Un âne cette graisse a probablement été baisée par tous les hommes sur la liste, et tout le monde sait ce qu'est une salope que tu es pour les femmes. Oh, vous me révolte, vous me révolte autant. Je suis tellement honte d'être le cul tu baises, mais je viens de l'amour de votre grand bout et la façon dont vous plaindre de moi pendant que je te baise votre stupide gros cul."

Maryse love to hear whores moaning for her. It was undisputable evidence just how good she was, regardless what the worthless whore might say. Of course whatever a whore had to say was as worthless as every other part of their body, except maybe their ass.

Some whores were blessed with asses which justify their existence. Melina was definitely one of these whores.

For years Maryse had been asking herself why she would lower herself to this, to fucking a fat ass whore like Melina, why she would run the risk of humiliation if anyone was to find out she liked to fuck so below her level, and most importantly of all why did she find rounded asses like Melina's so fascinating.

Maryse honestly wasn't sure, but at least she could always comfort herself that part of her enjoyment came from humiliating another woman. Sure whores like Melina loved their humiliation, but that didn't change the fact that Maryse was literally misusing their ass holes for her own pleasure. In fact when a whore enjoyed it so much it only made it sweeter because it proved yet again Maryse was better than them. She would never allow a man or woman to penetrate that hole, but a disgusting whore like Melina would rejoice in it.

Looking down Maryse once again felt like she was going to throw up as she saw the massive dildo strapped around her waist sliding in and out of that little hole Melina shit from. To think Melina enjoyed being penetrated in that hole... it was disgusting. If Melina wasn't embarrassed and humiliated then Maryse felt embarrassed and humiliated for her. Of course those feelings only made Maryse enjoy slowly stretching her fellow diva's ass out even more, the French-Canadian fascinated by that hole which disgusted her and turned her on like nothing else in the world.

Watching her beautiful cock sliding in and out of that disgusting hole was so... beautiful. It was perverted beauty, something which shouldn't be pretty but was, like the film were that plastic bag flew about in the wind or one of those art exhibitions made of nothing but trash. That was appropriate, Melina was nothing but trash to Maryse, and her fat ass was the trashiest part of her, but it was trash which was also treasure, Maryse treasuring every moment she spent using Melina's trashy fat ass for her pleasure.

"Oh oui ... oh oui ... un tel gros cul .... telle une grosse cul dégueulasse." Maryse moaned, "You may be a lousy champion, but you make a great anal whore. Perhaps you should give me back my divas title so you can concentrate on bending over."

"Fuck you." Melina moaned for what felt like the millionth time, not really paying attention to what the other diva was saying and simply throwing a couple of insults back at her at random while trying to focus on the dick sliding in and out of her ass.

"Non, bad anal whore." Maryse snapped, pulling back hard on Melina's hair, "Anal whores should not talk back. They should be grateful they are getting fucked because it is their only purpose, their only use. It is clearly the only thing you're good at, so shut up and take it."

"Fuck you!" Melina repeated before crying out.

"I said shut up and take it worthless anal whore!" Maryse yelled, brutally bringing her hand down upon Melina's ass cheeks, "Tais-toi et le prendre sans valeur putain anal! Prenez dans votre graisse, ass sans valeur!"

Melina told Maryse to fuck herself again over and over as the other RAW diva began brutally beating her butt, the French-Canadian spanking the sexy Latina harder with every insult either one of them gave the other meaning that in no time Maryse's hand was moving at lightning speed and the smacking sound echoed throughout the showers.

As the insults continued to fly and pain racked her body the fire inside the proud Latina woman screamed at herself to elbow Maryse as hard as she could in the face, keeping her off magazine covers for a while as she broke her nose and hopefully disfigured her pretty features just as Melina had been fantasizing about since the first insults that had been directed her way from this French-speaking bitch. However Melina was enjoying herself far too much to do that.

When she first arrived in the WWE Melina would have never, ever had submitted herself to something like a spanking, but it had felt so naughty and hot when her first dominant lover had placed her over her knee and began smacking her ass. That first spanking had quickly lead to others and now Melina loved a little booty beating, and as with the ass fucking Maryse was proving herself as a skilled expert.

The way the French-Canadian covered her ass in forceful blows which maximised the impact and yet kept going at such a quick pace with out minimising the power of the blow was a masterpiece of perfect timing, and the way Maryse kept it steadily going for so long spoke of skill that could only be learn through lots of experience.

Melina hadn't been so skilfully spanked since the last time she'd been over Beth Phoenix's knee and even then the muscular blonde lacked a certain finesse which Maryse had in spades, along with possibly a little more quickness, the rough treatment sending shivers of submissive lust through Melina's body which made up for the pause in the butt fucking, at least momentarily.

As the spanking continued Melina began to moan lightly, a fact Maryse was completely oblivious to for quite a while.

The former WWE divas champion had become lost in her own little world revolving around her hands connecting with the big fat ass she was enjoying so much, practically drooling as those meaty cheeks jiggled from the impact of her blows, Maryse beating those butt cheeks until the hand she was using was sore at which point she would switch over, doing this over and over until it felt like both her hands were bleeding only to keep spanking the anal whore even harder than before.

If there was one thing Maryse loved almost as much as butt fucking some skank, apart from getting her pussy eaten, was spanking some dumb bitch's bubble butt. It was almost just as humiliating for the bitch, and while it never made Maryse cum the way fucking an ass could it tended to leave and even longer lasting impression has the bitch's cheeks remained discoloured for hours afterwards if the spanking was done correctly, and from the way Melina's beautiful bronze skin was turning red it was safe to say this time would be no exception.

It was the way those full round cheeks slowly jiggled and changed colour which had Maryse clueless to just how much Melina was enjoying it until the current divas champion let out a particularly loud cry of pain and pleasure as Maryse delivered a harder than usual strike, causing the French-Canadian to smirk.

Putting all her concentration on the spanking Maryse had been forced to desist from thrusting in and out of Melina's ass meaning the anal whore should be receiving nothing but pain. Clearly that wasn't the case as the whore was loving having the outside of her big butt abused just as much as the inside of it, something which made Maryse sick to her stomach, feel a few ounces of pity for the shameless slut she was lowering herself to fucking, and continued grinning widely as arousal flooded her body.

"You like non? You like me spanking your ass?" Maryse questioned, already knowing the answer as she finally let go of Melina's hair and delivered a hard double smack to Melina's big butt, caressing those meaty cheeks in her hands so the other diva first cried out, and then moaned, both sounds seeming like pure pleasure which pretty much answered Maryse's question for her. Regardless after a few moments of butt groping Maryse's hand slid up around to Melina's big tits which she groped just as shamelessly, the blonde's breasts pressing into the brunette's back as she whispered in her ear, "Oooooo, your nipples say you like. They say you like very, very much. Mmmmmm, they're so hard. Whoever gave you these big fake tits did a fantastic job."

Maryse finally shut up to gently kissed the side of Melina's neck while continuing to massage her breasts, grinding her hips to move the dildo around inside the Latina's bowels, making them both moan.

"Mmmmmm, you definitely like this. You like it soft? I can be soft." Maryse whispered, moving her strap on in and out of Melina's rounded rear in one slow thrust, another moan escaping the Latina's lips, "See? Mmmmmm, that's good. I bet you would like more, wouldn't you? I bet you would love for me to gently fuck your ass. Faites l'amour à ton cul. Mmmmmm, make love to your ass. Play with your tits. Slide my hand down to your pussy and play with it. Maybe slide one of my beautiful fingers inside it. You would love that, would you not?"

Melina opened her mouth but no sound came out. All that did sound good, and Melina just loved the feeling of the other woman's tits pressing against her back and she definitely wanted Maryse's right hand which was now tracing up and down her flat stomach to go slightly lower but this whole thing felt like a set up and after a few more moments of teasing that's exactly what it proved to be.

"To bad." Maryse said coldly, twisting Melina's nipple roughly while the Latina refused to react, "I am not your lover. Je ne suis pas ton amant. Je n'aime pas ce que vous voulez ou ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous êtes moins que rien pour moi. Presque complètement sans valeur. Juste un gros cul, je me sers pour mon plaisir, et je vais utiliser vous comme je le souhaite. Alors ferme ta gueule et laissez-moi prendre mon plaisir avec votre âne stupide pute. I don't care what you want or what you need. You are less than nothing to me. Almost completely worthless. Just a fat ass I am using for my pleasure, and I will use you the way I want. So shut the fuck up and let me take my pleasure from your stupid whore ass."

With that Maryse lifted herself up, gripped firmly to Melina's waist and began to get down to some serious ass fucking, increasing the speed until her hips were smacking off Melina's butt, that big booty jiggling under the force of the impact, the feeling of Melina's wobbling cheeks almost making Maryse barf while at the same time to her shame she was flooded with arousal.

Maryse hated herself for enjoying the feelings of those big cheeks rippling before her hard thrusts, the French-Canadian knowing shamefully this was her favourite part of butt fucking a fat ass like the whore currently bent over for her.

If Melina had been the slightest bit large in any area that wasn't her tits or her ass Maryse would have never gone anywhere near her, but there was just something about the curvy figure, particularly that rounded backside which Maryse just couldn't get enough of, those jiggling cheeks driving her crazy and only motivating her to make the other woman cum.

That was another thing that shamed Maryse when she got to this stage as she was no lesbian, nor did she consider herself bisexual, so normally making another woman cum held no interest for her.

A cunt lapping queer could lick the cum out of her pussy if she was pretty enough and Maryse was in the mood to lie back and merely pretend she was with a man, but the only way Maryse would return the favour would be if she could fuck the other woman up the ass, and usually that was only an option if the ass in question was the type of big, round, fat asses that Maryse liked.

Right now Maryse was getting to fuck just the type of ass she liked, and while she wanted to make Melina cum it wasn't for Melina's pleasure, it was for her own. To make another woman cum from this had to be the ultimate humiliation, or at least it had to be in Maryse's mind, and the French-Canadian was eager to deliver that ultimate humiliation which should in turn bring herself off in the type of strong fashion she always did when humiliating another woman in this way.

Meanwhile Melina was struggling to decide whether or not she wanted to cum as quickly as she could or hold off her impending orgasm.

To cum quickly, or even at all, would no doubt lead to yet more verbal abuse and yet Maryse was still yet to shut up, the French-Canadian still irritatingly talking trash to the point where Melina was finding it a constant struggle to tune her out. It definitely made Melina want to get this over with so she could beat the fuck out of the other RAW diva, however to Melina's shame since it had began the verbal abuse had actually been something of a turn on.

When she had first come to the WWE Melina had thought of herself as a 100% dominant woman but after a series of one night stands and a couple of relationships with women who loved to dominate she was barely a 50% dominant woman, the once total dom happy to sub for just about any woman who was at least slightly dominant. She still drew the line at being anything but 100% in control with men, but that had only left Melina more susceptible to a dominant woman, a fact that had ultimately lead her to her current position, bent over with a giant strap on dildo being jack-hammered in and out of her ass by a woman she couldn't stand.

As the new divas champion it was a mistake to show such submission but Maryse's attitude and the way she talked to her drove Melina crazy. The fact that she seemed to have a PhD in ass fucking certainly didn't hurt matters.

It surprised Melina just how skilled Maryse was with a strap on, the mouthy blonde bitch pounding Melina's pooper with a skill which the divas champion wasn't sure could even be taught.

Melina had suspected Maryse of not being entirely straight for a long time as like many of the other WWE divas her eyes lingered a little bit too long on her fellow divas curves, Melina having caught Maryse checking out her ass on several occasions, but even after the bitchy French-Canadian had approached her with a strap on Melina hadn't expected her to necessarily know how to use it. Apparently not only did she know how to use it but Maryse had the skills to pound Melina's insides into jelly, the divas champion feeling as if her bowels were melting as the blonde slam fucked her ass to climax.

"Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui, oh oui, oh oui. J'aime cet âne. J'aimais ce gros cul dégueulasse. Ça me rend malade, mais je ne peux pas obtenir assez de lui. Vous me rendez malade, mais je ne peux pas obtenir assez de vous. Je ne peux pas obtenir assez de votre cul putain. Vous êtes complètement sans valeur, sauf pour le cul, mais quel âne, il est. Si gros. Ainsi, en matières grasses. Si dégoûtant. Elle et vous êtes révoltés, mais vous me mettez tellement. " Maryse moaned having completely given up on English half a dozen rectum wrecking thrusts a go.

The endless French became increasingly irritating but faint as Melina came like a banshee, letting out one of her mid-match deafening screams as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her anal walls attempted to crush the toy forcefully moving inside them. To Melina's delight Maryse didn't even slow down, the Latina's juicy round cheeks rippling like jelly in a earthquake as she was butt fucked through orgasm after orgasm, her mind becoming so clouded with pleasure she didn't even care that she was still being insulted.

"C'est ça putain minable! Venu pour moi. Venez comme la prostituée total anal vous! Dieu, tu es si pathétique, venant d'être enculée. N'avez-vous pas honte? Pas même un tout petit peu? Ha, quelle blague vous. Qu'est-ce qu'un pathétique, plaisanterie sans valeur d'un champion. Une insulte à notre spectacle. Vous me révolte tellement je me sens physiquement malade juste fucking ton cul. I... Je ne sais pas s'il faut vomir ou venir... oh oui... mmmmm... au moins ton cul putain est bon à quelque chose. Au moins ton cul dégueulasse putain est bon à quelque chose. Mmmmmm, tu vas me faire venir. Ton gros cul qui se passe pour me faire chienne... Ooohhhhh... vous êtes grosse, cul dégueulasse va faire... va me faire venir... " Maryse panted.

Sweat dripping from her toned to perfection body Maryse continued to verbally and anally abuse Melina, feeling disgusted just how easily the WWE divas champion came from getting her fat ass fucked, that discussed being the thing to finally push Maryse over the edge as to her shame Maryse came too in a powerful climax, the French-Canadian reminding herself the strap on came with its own clit stimulator which was at least partially responsible for her enjoyment. Deciding to at least get as much enjoyment as she could from lowering herself to ass fucking such a whore Maryse continued pounding Melina's pooper through a couple more climaxes before her own fatigue and shame forced her to slow down, the whore she was using moaning in discontentment as Maryse brought the butt fucking to a stop and pulled out.

Maryse almost lost her lunch when she saw the ruined mess that was Melina's ass, those big fat cheeks bruised and discoloured while that meant to be exit only hole which had once been surprisingly tiny was now bruised red and gaping obscenely.

At first Maryse put her hand up to her face to try and keep the barf in, but as she continued to stare at it the urge to be sick was replaced by giggles which turned to laughter.

"Votre trou du cul... Il est maintenant sous forme de graisse et dégoûtant que le reste de ton cul." Maryse laughed, "Your ass hole... it is now as fat and disgusting as the rest of your ass."

Melina tried to respond with an insult but she was so exhausted all that came out was a moan as a tiny aftershock rocked her body, her response just causing Maryse to laugh again as the French-Canadian spent several minutes staring at Melina's ruined rear.

Seeing the destruction her strap on tended to cause was another shameful fetish of Maryse's, not for the first time the blonde diva relieved no one was around to see herself giving in to such urges.

Finally pulling her attention away from Melina's gaping butt hole Maryse grimaced as she saw her once nice and clean dildo covered in the ass cream of a anal slut, the sexiest of the sexy reaching down with two fingers to slowly pull the condom from her cock, glad she had used it, but still certain she would sterilise the dildo if not throw it away entirely after it had been buried so deep in a total whore's shit pipe.

Once the condom was off Maryse flicked her wrist to throw the used condom as far away from her as possible, however she stopped herself at the last moment as she got a perverted idea.

Moving quickly Maryse pushed the condom deep into Melina's gaping ass hole and then wiped her hand against those big bruised butt cheeks before standing back and smirking.

"Hey..." Melina said a few moments later, quickly awaking from her afterglow as she realised what had happened, reaching back awkwardly to try and pull the condom from her ass as she turned around to finally give Maryse a piece of her mind only to stop in her tracks and forget all about the condom as she became transfixed by the sight of Maryse massaging her own tits.

"Oh Melina... oh oui... oh that feels so good." Maryse moaned in her sultry French accent, constantly switching between tweaking her nipples and pushing her full round breasts up as if she was presenting them for Melina's mouth, "I just love my tits. They are big, but not clown big like yours are... oooohhhhh... Je parie que vous souhaitez les sucer... I bet you would like to suck on my big tits, bury your face in them, wouldn't you?"

Feeling her mouth water Melina tries to insult Maryse but is too caught up in her lust to do so.

"What about my ass?" Maryse asked, turning around and pushing the strap on down around her ankles to expose her ass, bending over slightly to make sure the other RAW diva was getting a good look, "Isn't it so much better than yours? Don't you want to get down on your knees and kiss it? Oui, vous adorent baiser mon cul. Cover my beautiful ass in kisses to thank me for fucking yours. Mmmmmm, I bet you would tongue my ass hole without even needing to be asked, wouldn't you slut. You want this?"

Bending over further Maryse reached back to spread her ass cheeks, exposing her wet pussy and tight rear pucker, both of which made Melina more speechless with lust.

"How about my pussy?" Maryse questioned, turning back around and spreading her legs, sliding her right hand down to her cunt and rubbing it firmly while she used her left to play with one of her tits, "You would just love to lick my beautiful pussy wouldn't you Melina? Oui, I've heard what a pussy lover you are, how you would be a total lesbian if you weren't such a walking cum dump. Oui, vous aimez la chatte non? Mmmmmm, I bet you would just love to eat such a pretty pussy like mine wouldn't you? I bet all I would need to do is say the word and you would be on your knees licking my pussy whenever I wanted, non?"

This time Melina unconsciously licked her lips which caused Maryse to laugh.

"Well take a good look... because this is the closest you will be getting to doing any of those things to my beautiful body you stupid whore." Maryse laughed, picking up her strap on, "Your ass might be big, fat, and fun to fuck but you are not worthy of my body. Mon corps est la perfection, beaucoup trop bon pour vous." Maryse then turned and left, calling after, "See you around anal whore. Rendez-vous autour de pute anal. J'ai besoin d'aller prendre au moins dix douches privée avec mes savons et les shampooings plus chère pour essayer d'obtenir votre odeur sur moi. I need to go take at least ten private showers with my most expensive soaps and shampoos to try and get your stench off me."

As she stood there with her mouth open in horror Melina considered attacking the retreating bitch and giving her the ass kicking she should have given her from the start, but the Latina wasn't sure if she could trust her legs to even move let alone trust her body to win a fight she felt she didn't even have the energy to start. Besides, while there was part of her which desperately wanted to beat the hell out of Maryse there was another part of Melina which wanted to beg the French-Canadian to comeback and fuck her ass again, or at least let her slide her tongue all over that body which had just been cruelly presented to her only for her to be denied it.

Pulling the condom from her tightening but still slightly open butt hole Melina popped the ass flavoured cock wrapper into her mouth and began sucking on it while trying to decide exactly what she was going to do the next time she saw the French-Canadian bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse Ouellet, Melina Perez, or any other WWE star. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Melina slammed the door to the women's locker room behind her as she entered, the fiery Latina fuming with rage. She had just been jumped by those talentless wastes of space Laycool for a second time in two weeks. The doctors had insisted on checking she didn't have a concussion or anything and as a result those bitches had fled, apparently leaving the building although Melina searched for them anyway, just in case. She had no luck and she had already asked her friend Eve who was just leaving the locker room and she hadn't seen them inside it.

Opening up her locker Melina immediately saw someone step fully clothed from out of the shower in the mirror she always had installed inside her locker to prevent sneak attacks. When she saw who it was she glared, "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, what is it you are not in the mood for Gros Cul?" Maryse asked innocently.

"Your crap." Melina snapped, "I don't know if you saw and I doubt you care but I was sneak attacked out there."

"Awww, poor Gros Cul." Maryse mocked, considering continuing the mocking but instead switching gears, "Perhaps I have something to help you take your mind off your problems."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Melina asked, feeling as if she was going to regret it. Smirking Maryse opened her locker and unsurprisingly pulled out a strap on, "No way Maryse, not again. Your never fucking my ass again, not ever, not after last time, so you can just shove that up your own ass."

"Ha, contrairement à vous avoir une certaine estime de soi, unlike you Gros Cul I have some self-respect. I would never let anyone fuck my ass with anything like this, but you are an anal whore, made for butt fucking." Maryse said, "Your places bent over, taking it up the ass for men and women like myself who have self-respect, and we both know you're just going to end up leaning against these lockers with this big dick up your fat ass, so why don't you save us both sometime and just bend over."

"You know you're just begging for a ass kicking right?" Melina growled getting in the other woman's face.

"No, but you Gros Cul, you will be begging for a ass fucking soon enough." Maryse said confidently, "Mmmmmm, la mendicité pour cette grosse bite dans ton gros cul, but since unlike last time I'm not in a hurry, I'm willing to cut you a deal. I'll sacrifice some quality time with your fat ass and in exchange you can worship my body with your mouth and tongue."

Melina laughed, "You call that a deal?"

"Yes." Maryse replied bluntly, "I've seen you drooling all over me every time I'm anywhere near you, and the last time you got a good look at my beautiful body you practically came on the spot."

Melina smirked, "You're hot Maryse, I'll give you that, but if I want I can go out tonight and find another girl just like you with a better personality."

"Maybe Gros Cul, but you won't find anyone as sexy as the sexiest of the sexy, or anyone who can make you cum like I can." Maryse said, bringing the dildo up in front of Melina's face and sliding her finger all the way down the shaft, "You remember how good this felt inside your fat ass? How hard you moaned for me? Screamed for me? Came for me? Mmmmmm, I do. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de vous comporter comme une putain. You were a total whore for me Gros Cul, and you want more don't you? You want to bend over and take another nice hard ass fucking from me, then you want to worship my beautiful body with your unworthy mouth and tongue? Don't you Gros Cul?"

Melina scoffed, "I already told you, I can go out and..."

Melina slowly trailed off as Maryse began to slowly strip, beginning with her top which she pulled over her head and after she tossed that aside she unclip her bra and dropped to the floor, the whole time smirking at the suddenly very silent other diva.

"You like what you see Gros Cul? I remember how you drooled all over me, and who could blame you? Just look at these tits, you want to suck them badly don't you Gros Cul? Mmmmmm, worship them... and my ass." Maryse taunted, turning around and slowly pulling down her pants and panties while sticking out her oh so tight rear at her fellow diva, "Look at that ass Gros Cul. It's so tight and firm, and unlike your disgusting blubber butt not an ounce of fat on it. My ass is so perfect it only makes yours look more revolting, which is why I'm sure you're having a hard time not just falling to your knees and worshipping my ass. Or maybe it's not my ass you want to worship. Perhaps you would prefer worshipping my pussy instead. I bet you can see it from where I am right now, so wet and ready to be licked by a rug munching little dyke like you. Here, let me turn around and give you a better look." Maryse straightened up, turned around and spread her legs to make sure Melina got a good look at her wet pussy, the French-Canadian grinning widely at the dumbfounded look on Melina's face, "Am I turning you on Gros Cul?"

"Maybe." Melina admitted softly, more than slightly cursing herself for not saying no, but she was finding it hard to think with her head so crowded with lust as a result of Maryse's striptease.

"Well... I bet I know something that will definitely turn you on." Maryse boasted as she pulled out the strap on, slowly attached it around her waist and then began menacingly stroking it, "Mmmmmm, yes this definitely turns Gros Cul on. I bet that big, fat, disgusting ass of hers is just aching to feel my big cock destroying her tiny little shit hole, butt fucking her to orgasm after orgasm until that tiny little shit hole is as gigantic as those huge, fat filled ass cheeks."

Melina bit her lip. She really, really should kick Maryse's ass for all the insults and what happened last week, but the sight of Maryse's naked body, that big strap on cock around her waist, and unfortunately Maryse's attitude had all very much got her in the mood for a fucking, preferably of the anal variety. That probably meant Maryse was right, that she was in fact a total anal whore, but she could worry about that later, after her annoying anal/submissive urges had been satisfied.

"Fine... we can fuck." Melina sighed, "But you've at least got to lick or fuck my pussy first."

"No. I already told you Gros Cul, I'm not your lover." Maryse said impatiently, "You can have the privilege of worshipping my body if you're a good little anal whore for me, but I'm not touching your pussy."

"Then what are you willing to do?" Melina asked frustratedly.

Maryse looked thoughtful for a second, grinned wickedly and then pulled Melina into her arms, crushing her lips roughly against the other diva's. Taken off guard Melina hesitated briefly, but then kissed back with the same passion Maryse was showing her, soon allowing the French-Canadian's tongue to enter her mouth and do battle with her own.

For two women who really didn't like each other the kiss was long and passionate, then again if anyone had caught them that person might have briefly mistaken what they were doing for wrestling as it almost seemed to be a new combat move that one of the ladies was trying out. It certainly left both of them breathless, but despite how it must have looked it was very pleasurable for the both of them.

Grinning widely Maryse asked, "How was that Gros Cul?"

Melina was unable to stop herself from grinning back, but then frowned, "Why do you keep calling me Gros Cul. What does it even mean?"

"Fat Ass." Maryse translated with a grin, "What? It's your name... or at least what your name should be. I mean, Melina... that doesn't suit you at all. But Fat Ass, that is a perfect name for you, and as far as I'm concerned that is your name now."

Melina initially just glared back in response. Why did Maryse have to make this so difficult? Still, two could played this game...

Putting on an incredibly fake smile Melina said, "Wow, that's sweet, a nickname. Maybe I should come up with one for you like say... Talentless French Bitch or Perra Sin Talento Francés. As in, kiss my fat ass Talentless French Bitch."

Maryse smiled back, "Ok."

"What?" Melina frowned.

"I will kiss your big fat ass if you let me fuck it afterwards." Maryse said, further explaining, "J'adore ma langue colle un gros, gros cul, et je serais heureux de s'en tenir ma langue de votre grand, gros cul. Mmmmmm, je vais vous la jante en si bon, assurez-vous désespérée de se sentir ma bite dans le cul gigantesque. Et croyez-moi, après quelques minutes de ma langue jusqu'à ce cul énorme de la vôtre que vous allez être la mendicité et me plaidé pour baiser votre grand, gros cul. I just adore sticking my tongue up a big, fat ass, and I would love to stick my tongue up your big, fat ass. Mmmmmm, I'll rim you out sooooo good, make you desperate to feel my cock up your gigantic ass. And trust me, after a few minutes of my tongue up that enormous ass of yours you're going to be begging and pleading me to fuck your big, fat ass."

Melina bit her lip. She really shouldn't be giving into Maryse after all of the French-Canadian's smack talk... but she really loved rim jobs.

"You know what, you're on." Melina said, turning around and slowly pushing down her tight fitting wrestling spandex and thong until it was down around her knees, smirking as Maryse stared at her rounded rear lustfully, "Do it bitch, stick your tongue up my ass. Fucking rim me you whore. You want my ass so bad, kiss it. Kiss my ass you fucking bitch! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

Melina's trash talking ended when Maryse suddenly fell to her knees and buried her face into Melina's big bubble butt, her tongue briefly sliding over the divas champion's puckered rosebud before she covered every ounce of those thick cheeks in soft, wet kisses. That big ass was sweaty from being confined in such tight fitting clothing during a match but that didn't put Maryse off, in fact it only made her more horny to slide her lips all over that plump pooper so she could taste the nasty ass sweat.

Maryse was disgusted with herself for doing this, but she couldn't resist those big round sweaty cheeks. They were so voluptuous and meaty, Maryse momentarily losing her naturally dominant nature to indulge in her sick fetish for fat asses.

After thoroughly kissing Melina's big ass cheeks for several minutes Maryse used her hands to pull apart those meaty cheeks so she could get deeper into that ass crack, sliding her tongue up and down it for a while before totally honing in on the heiney hole she longed to violate with her strap on cock. She slid her tongue side to side, up and down and all over that tight little ass hole, even lightly fucking it without actually penetrating it, but eventually Maryse put more force behind those thrusts and to her sick delight her soft little tongue pushed its way into Melina's big butt.

Melina had been on the urge of begging for that tongue up her ass so to feel it sliding its way into her rectum was a very pleasant feeling of relief.

Having always seen ass kissing as a sign of submission Melina was surprised that Maryse actually went through with it but after only a few minutes of feeling Maryse's soft lips teasing her butt the divas champion had increasingly wanted the French-Canadian's tongue in her ass, and truly to Maryse's word it only took a few minutes of skilful tongue thrusting for Melina to find herself having to bite her lip so hard it drew blood just to stop herself from begging for that cock up her ass. Sure, at this point she had resigned herself to another butt fucking, but she didn't want to give Maryse the pleasure of hearing her beg for it, something that was becoming increasingly difficult to do.

When she had first felt Maryse's soft lips on her behind Melina had reached out to grab onto the lockers and pushed her ass backwards into Maryse's face to increase her pleasure. Now she was gripping onto the lockers so tightly it hurt while considering pulling her ass away from Maryse's tongue just so she could get a momentary break from the pleasure she was now feeling.

After what felt like an eternity Maryse briefly pulled her face from in between Melina's thick cheeks and said, "Vous allez avoir à supplier pour qu'il. You're not getting my cock up your big fat ass unless you beg for it Gros Cul."

Melina gritted her teeth as she felt that soft tongue invading her back passage once again, making her aching for an ass fucking so much that inevitably she no longer cared about humiliating herself further and simply begged for it shamelessly, "Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass you fucking bitch! You're so fucking good at kissing ass Maryse that I want your fucking cock in my ass and I fucking want it now! Butt fuck me you fucking bitch!"

In a flash Maryse was up and whispering menacingly into Melina's ear, "Nous verrons qui l'salope est ici. We'll see who the fucking bitch is around here."

With that Maryse grinned, pulled back slightly, spread Melina's butt cheeks wide and firmly pressed her strap on against Melina's ass hole and then viciously slammed forwards, the sexy Latina crying out as she was anally violated, the large tip of the toy disappearing into her butt after it forced its way past her back hole.

"Oh oui... vous êtes certainement la chienne ici Gros Cul... you are definitely the bitch around here Fat Ass!" Maryse chuckled into Melina's ear.

"Fuck you." Melina growled as the pain from the initial pooper penetration faded.

"Je ne le crois pas, inverse chienne." Maryse whispered before slapping Melina's ass, becoming lost in watching those large cheeks jiggling and then just staring at the first part of her strap on imbedded in Melina's fat butt, the French-Canadian just loving how many inches she was about to shove deep into the big booty in front of her.

In stark contrast to last time Maryse pushed the rest of the fake cock into Melina's back passage extremely slowly, Melina feeling as if there was about an inch added into her ass hole every minute. As a result it was one of the least painful anal violatings Melina had ever taken.

It seemed bizarre to thank Maryse under the circumstances but Melina felt she owed it to the other diva, "Thanks for at least going slow this time, OWWW!"

Maryse interrupted Melina with a hard slap to her ass, "Tais-toi putain, I did not go slow for your benefit. I couldn't care less about your well being, I'm just doing whatever's good for me. And since I just love ass fucking a revolting whore like you and I have nothing else to do tonight I'm going to take my time enjoying your fat, disgusting ass."

With that Maryse grabbed a firm hold of Melina's hips and again slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, repeating the process and in doing so establishing an extremely slow but steady rhythm.

Once she was steadily pumping away at Melina's pooper Maryse's hand slid back down to Melina's round, fleshy cheeks, the blonde staring down at them intently as she became lost in the butt fucking and groping.

To her great shame Maryse hadn't been lying earlier, for the entire week she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Melina's big butt. She had been constantly thinking about it ever since Melina came back. Ass fucking Melina was supposed to quench Maryse's perverted love of fat ass, instead it had turned her perverted love into a perverted obsession. Maryse just had to act on her urges, to embrace them completely and hopefully she would eventually be able to move on.

Indulging herself in her obscene desires Maryse spent a long time sliding her hands all over Melina's meaty cheeks, loving the feeling of those thick globes of flesh under her fingers as she squeezed, pinched and caressed them, Maryse only pausing to spread apart and grin at the revolting and yet arousing sight of Melina's ass hole stretching widely around the large shaft pumping in and out of it.

After what felt like an eternity of this slow butt fucking and groping Maryse added spanking into the mix, lazily slapping Melina's big ass with the gentlest of hits at first before adding a little power behind those hits. It wasn't long enough before Maryse was roughly spanking Melina's large bubble butt, those big rounded cheeks jiggling from the force of the impact, the sound of Maryse's well manicured hands meeting that well rounded rear echoing throughout the locker room.

To Melina's shame the spanking only increased her enjoyment, something which had to be obvious to Maryse thanks to her cries of mostly pleasure. It was incredibly embarrassing to be acting so submissive in front of a total bitch who she hated and was basically her enemy on the divas roster, and was even more embarrassing to be sexually submitting to this bitch for a second time, but Melina just couldn't help herself at this stage.

Even though Melina had walked into the locker room burning with a fiery rage Maryse had skilfully re-awoken her submissive desires with her take no prisoners dominant attitude and now Melina felt like a wild animal who had just been easily tamed and the woman who had done it was now very clearly enjoying her prize.

Of course this wasn't Melina's fault. It was the fault of Beth Phoenix, and Mickie James, and all those other divas who had talked her into being submissive for them... and it was Maryse's fault for being just so freaking good at ass fucking. Melina's previous lovers had been good, some very, very good, but Maryse was better than all of them, something that Melina wouldn't have thought was possible, but clearly it was. The slow sodomising Maryse gave Melina was enough to bring her to the edge of orgasm in what felt like minutes and keep her there for what felt like hours.

Melina tried to bite her tongue, not to beg for a hard ass fucking, but eventually the gentle buggering became all too much and desperate for an orgasm the divas champion shamelessly cried out, "Fuck me, fuck me hard! Fuck me harder, Fuck my fucking ass harder you fucking bitch! You wanted my ass so bad Maryse, well go ahead and fuck it hard you bitch! Fuck my ass as hard as..."

To stop Melina's begging Maryse suddenly stopped the butt fucking, roughly pulled back on Melina's hair and whispered in her ear, "Who did I say the bitch was around here?"

Melina gritted her teeth, but ultimately responded, "Me... I'm the bitch."

Maryse smirked, "Who's bitch?"

Again there was a pause but ultimately Melina told Maryse what she wanted to hear, "Your bitch."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes ma chienne. You are my bitch." Maryse said, "And... quel est le nom de ma chienne? What is the name of my bitch?"

Melina frowned, honestly unsure what the blonde wanted her to say, "... Melina... OWWW!"

Maryse gave her bitch a hard slap to her ass for her incorrect answer, "Wrong! Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom. Ce n'est pas le nom, je vous donne ce qui vous convient beaucoup mieux. That is not your real name. Not the name I gave you which fits you so much better."

Her mind quickly racing back through the evening Melina was able to find the correct answer, although it was one that took her several moments to say as she questioned just how much she wanted to cum, "Gros Cul."

There was another huge grin on Maryse's face,"That's right, Gros Cul, that is your real name... but I think I prefer the English version, so we'll be using that from now on... which would make your name what?"

"Fat Ass." Melina forced out through gritted teeth.

"That's right, your name is Fat Ass. Your name is Fat Ass and your my bitch, which makes you my fat ass bitch." Maryse taunted before pulling on Melina's hair again, "What does it make you?"

"Your fat ass bitch." Melina answered defeatedly, "My name is Fat Ass and I'm your fat ass bitch."

"Oh oui, oh oui, you are my bitch. My fat ass bitch." Maryse boasted as she smacked Melina's butt and started fucking the brunette up the ass again, "Tu es ma chienne. Ma chienne gros cul. Ce gros cul est à moi. Je possède ce gros cul. Je possède ce grand, gros, cul dégueulasse et l'utiliser quand je veux partir de maintenant. Pas plus râler ... quand je vous dis à se pencher sur vous pencher, parce que maintenant tu es ma chienne. Mon putain personnels anal. Votre trou du cul est maintenant mon jouet. Mmmmmm, et oh, comment je vais l'utiliser. Je vais utiliser votre trou du cul pour mon plaisir, et il n'est pas une chose que vous pouvez faire à ce sujet, sauf pencher chaque fois que je vous le dis aussi, parce que maintenant tu es mon gros cul salope. This fat ass is mine. I own this fat ass. I own this big, fat, disgusting ass and will use it whenever I want from now on. No more bitching... when I tell you to bend over you will bend over, because now you are my bitch. My personal anal whore. Your ass hole is now my plaything. Mmmmmm, and oh, how I'm going to use it. I'm going to use your ass hole for my pleasure, and there isn't a thing you can do about it except bend over whenever I tell you too, because now you're my fat ass bitch!"

As she continued to insult Melina in both French and English Maryse began quickly picking up the pace of the ass fucking until she was pounding Melina's pooper with what had to be every ounce of her strength, the sensitive areas within Melina's bowels feeling as if they were on fire with ecstasy.

It was the type of hard rectum wrecking that had left Melina sleeping on her front for several days after it happened and avoiding sitting down whenever possible as her ass was so horribly sore, and yet it was the same brutal butt fucking that she had been thinking dreamily about all week. It was shameful to admit it, but Melina had never had her ass taken so skilfully before and it left her craving another taste of Maryse's big fake cock.

What was even worse than the fact that she had been secretly wanting another one of these ass fuckings was that Melina had been thinking just as much about the ass fucking as she had thought about the woman who had given it to her. Maryse was snobby, stuck up, clearly didn't give a fuck about anyone but herself, and yet her dominant and selfish personality only made Melina want her all the more.

Melina had no idea if Maryse was serious about her being her bitch or if it was just more trash talk, but as her back passage was stretched obscenely wide and brutally drilled the WWE divas champion found herself hoping Maryse was serious and the French-Canadian would start bending her over every chance she got. Honestly it had been a struggle for Melina not to bend over for her fellow diva much sooner than she did, and as Maryse quickly and easily butt fucked her to orgasm Melina wondered briefly why she had resisted so much.

She remembered the answer was to try and hold onto some dignity, dignity she had now probably all but given up, before she gave out a deafening primal scream as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body trembled with a mind numbing climax. To Melina's delight orgasms just kept coming as Maryse continue drilling her ass as if she was trying to strike oil, Melina continuing to let out primal scream after primal scream, one for each incredible climax which raced through her.

Usually Maryse didn't care if her sexual partners came or not, but there was just something strangely sexy about watching another woman cumming from being butt fucked by her. Melina was no exception, in fact Maryse had never seen anything so strangely sexy, Melina shamelessly screaming and moaning for her as she slammed her fat ass back against her, the WWE divas champion acting like a total anal whore for her.

It was pretty clear Melina had become completely lost in a perverted act of butt fucking, her fat ass not only welcoming Maryse's cock but craving it, just as Maryse craved fucking that big fat ass, the French-Canadian becoming just as lost in the anal sex as the skanky ho she was fucking in the ass. As such the two divas frantically fucked for what felt like an eternity, neither one of uncaring if Melina was able to ever sit or shit right again, only that they both came as much as possible.

The stimulator on Maryse's clit and the psychological pleasure the former divas champion was getting from dominating the current champ in such a sick, twisted and perverted way was more than enough to bring Maryse to several hard climaxes, however the number of her orgasms, and the strength of them, paled in comparison to the one's Melina seemed to be having, at least if her screams or anything to go by. This could explain why Melina seemed to run out of energy so quickly, first slumping her head back against the lockers, and then slowly beginning to stop thrusting back against Maryse's thrusts.

Fuming with rage at the idea that the pleasure was coming to an end Maryse violently pulled back on Melina's hair and began screaming abuse in her ear, delivering brutal slaps down on her bubble butt with every other insulting word, making those meaty cheeks jiggle even more than they already were under the still savage anal assault, "Prenez-vous de la crotte, le prendre! Prenez comme la putain vous êtes! Prenez comme la prostituée anal vous! Jusqu'à la crosse! Jusqu'à votre gros, gras, bout à bout dégoûtant! Prends ma grosse bite dans le cul gras grande putain putain vous gros cul! Oh comment tu me dégoûtes! Ton cul gigantesque me donne envie de vomir dans ma bouche! Votre fesses énormes secouent tellement je me sens comme je baise la gelée! Avez-vous encore marcher? Ou est-ce que vous venez assis toute la journée sur le cul gigantesque, le laissant grossir et grossir? Êtes-vous ce paresseux? Est-ce pour cela que ton cul est si gros? Est-ce pour cela que vous avez par exemple une matière grasse, cul dégueulasse? Mmmmmm, bien le garder parce que j'aime ton gros cul! Je me dégoûte à cause de cela, mais je adore votre grand, gros cul! Je ne peux pas obtenir assez de votre gros cul... Gros Cul! Take it you worthless piece of shit, take it! Take it like the whore you are! Take it like the anal whore you are! Up the butt! Up your big, fat, disgusting butt! Take my big fat cock up your big fat ass you fucking fat ass whore! Oh how you disgust me! Your gigantic ass makes me want to throw up in my mouth! Your enormous butt cheeks are jiggling so much I feel like I'm fucking jelly! Do you even work out? Or do you just sit around all day on your gigantic ass, letting it get fatter and fatter? Are you that lazy? Is that why your ass is so fat? Is that why you have such a fat, disgusting ass? Mmmmmm, well keep it up because I love your fat ass! I disgust myself because of it, but I just adore your big, fat ass! I can't get enough of your fat ass... Fat Ass!"

Maryse continued the verbal and physical abuse for as long as she could until she had virtually no energy left, at which point she suddenly pulled out of Melina's ass and spread her butt cheeks with both hands, the French-Canadian grinning widely at the massive gaping crater which had once been so small and tiny. It was a revolting sight, but one which turned Maryse on.

"Mmmmmmm, there... now your ass hole is as big and disgusting as your fat ass. The hole you shit from so open... oh how you revolt me." Maryse chuckled, spanking Melina roughly on her sore behind before ordering her, spread it for me. Spread your enormous ass cheeks so I can see just how big your shit hole now is."

There was a moments hesitation and then Melina slowly reached back and spread her ass cheeks.

"Good bitch... that's what I like to see... an ass whore who can follow directions." Maryse murmured mostly to herself as she continues staring at the obscenely stretched shit hole, the French-Canadian briefly wondering just how many fun things would fit up such a flexible little poop shoot, before eventually licking her lips and ordering, "Turn around anal slut."

There was another hesitation but Melina ultimately turned around and to a shame felt her quiver of desire as Maryse looked down on her with disgust.

"In my haste to fuck your fat ass I forgot to put a condom on my dick to protect it from your disease ridden shit hole. Now my dick is covered in your nasty ass juices. Get down on your knees and suck them off." Maryse ordered, roughly slapping the other diva in the face when she hesitated, "Faster you pathetic little whore!"

Melina momentarily glared at Maryse, the urge to kick her ass quickly returning, but then Maryse returned her glare and Melina felt herself returning to the little submissive trip she had been on before and she found herself seemingly against her will dropping to her knees and swallowing the fake cock, despite its size able to take the first half a dozen inches into her mouth until that dick hit the back of it, at which point she wrapped her lips around the shaft and began sucking.

Then slowly beginning to bob her head up and down Melina closed her eyes as she savoured the taste of her own ass, a not at all unfamiliar perverted thrill rushing through her as she thoroughly cleaned the head of that cock. After she had noisily sucked and slurped every drop of ass juice from those first few inches Melina relaxed her throat muscles and began taking the soiled dildo down her gullet, giving each additional inch the same kind of noisy sucking and slurping she had given the head.

When she felt fingers tangle in her hair Melina couldn't help but look up and smirk at Maryse who was staring down at her with a look of pure burning lust. Shortly after this Maryse began pushing Melina further down on the dick, but not at a pace that the divas champion couldn't keep up with. However once every inch of the dildo came to rest either in her mouth or down her throat Melina found herself choking violently, a condition she had to suffer for several seconds as Maryse held her in place.

The sight of Melina choking and gagging on the huge strap on delighted Maryse, but not as much as the fact that when she let go Melina returned to sucking her cock without needing to be asked. Sure there was a brief period were Melina clutched her throat and gasped for breath, looking as if she was about to throw up, but to cause her fellow diva such discomfort only increased Maryse's enjoyment.

Wanting to make this even more enjoyable for herself Maryse began fucking Melina's mouth as if it were a cunt, or Melina's fat ass, slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace until she was nearly making Melina barf with every throat destroying thrust. Soon she was slapping Melina in the face with the dick in between throat fuckings, Maryse hoping that in addition to her own saliva Melina was becoming covered in the remnants of her ass juices, the thought bringing a grin to her face as she continued abusing the other WWE diva.

It wasn't long before Maryse added verbal abuse to the equation, "Oh oui, oh oui, sucer mon putain bite! Suce ma bite baise bite à sucer vous putain! Prendre chaque pouce dans la gorge! Choke chienne, je veux vous voir s'étouffer! Je veux que vous bâillonner dur pour ma bite putain! Allez, montre-moi combien vous l'aimez! Montrez-moi combien vous aimez avoir la gorge défoncée par moi! Montrez-moi combien tu m'aimes l'aide de votre visage comme une chatte ... ou ton gros cul! Mmmmmm, ce robinet a été au coeur de votre gros cul et vous ne vous souciez-vous faire? No. .. vous l'aimez! Vous aimez que ce goût bite comme ton cul propre graisse skanky! Vous aimez le goût de ton cul propre graisse ne vous dégoûtant petite pute anale? Dieu vous putain vous me dégoûtait révoltante petite pute bite à sucer! Suck my cock whore! Suck my fucking cock you cock sucking whore! Take every inch of it down your throat! Choke bitch, I want to see you choke on it! I want you gagging hard for my fucking cock! Come on, show me how much you love it! Show me how much you love getting throat fucked by me! Show me how much you love me using your face like a pussy... or your fat ass! Mmmmmm, this cock has been deep in your fat ass and you don't care do you? No... you love it! You love that this cock tastes like your own skanky fat ass! You love the taste of your own fat ass don't you you disgusting little anal whore? God you fucking disgust me you revolting little cock sucking whore!"

Thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the psychological pleasure she was receiving from this act Maryse felt as if she could cum if she continued this long enough, but there are much more pleasurable acts she could be enjoying... and now that she thought about it she should really check the time.

Pulling out of Melina's throat one final time Maryse left the WWE divas champion gasping for oxygen and went to check on her expensive watch inside her locker. Then she frowned, took off the dildo and returned it to her bag before looking back at Melina. She should really go, but she was horny and could not resist getting off one more time. Of course if she let that little dyke's tongue touch her pussy she would probably be here for hours, and while that wasn't at all an unappealing idea she had places to be.

Smiling as an idea came to her head Maryse slowly walked over to Melina until she was standing in front of her, at which point she looked down at her and smiled again.

"As it turns out I've used almost all our time together fucking your fat ass, and while I really should be going I can't resist giving you the privilege of returning the favour, especially not after the way you acted like such a little anal whore for me. So..." Maryse said, turning around, "Here, a reward for you... my beautiful, perfect ass. I know you've wanted to kiss it from the first moment you saw me, so go ahead, do what so many wish they could do and kiss my beautiful, perfect ass."

For a few moments Melina stare dumbfounded at Maryse's ass, not sure whether to kiss it or kick it. She should really, really do the latter and get back some of her dignity, but as her body ached with lustful submission Melina just couldn't help herself from doing the former.

Maryse grinned widely as she felt a pair of soft lips against her ass cheeks, "Oh oui, kiss it. Kiss my beautiful, perfect ass you lucky little whore. Mmmmmm, have you ever seen anything as beautiful and perfect? Of course not. My ass is perfect. Pure perfection. And this, this is the greatest moment of your pathetic little existence, because now you get to worship perfection."

Ignoring Maryse's words Melina concentrated on sliding her lips all over the magnificent ass in front of her, loving the sweaty taste, especially as it was a result of the skilful butt fucking Maryse had just given her.

Maryse may have been a total bitch but she was one masterful pooper pounder who's beautiful body made it hard to hate her, especially her ass. Melina had lusted after it before she had the pleasure of seeing its naked form so up close and now that she was kissing it Melina had to reluctantly agree with Maryse, her ass was perfect. Melina felt honoured to be just kissing it, which only increased her feelings of submission and turned her on all the more.

Seeking more Melina used her hands to spread Maryse's ass cheeks so she could get her face as deep as possible in between the other diva's butt crack, lustfully licking it before concentrating on the French-Canadian's ass hole.

Now constantly moaning and groaning in pleasure Maryse bent over, reached back and grabbed onto Melina's hair, pushing her face deeper into her ass as she felt her fellow RAW diva licking her ass hole, the pleasure only increasing as that soft little tongue penetrated her pooper.

Maryse might have been violently against the idea of taking a cock in her ass but she loved the feeling of a tongue inside her back passage, almost as much as she enjoyed the feeling of someone kissing her ass cheeks. This was a definite power trip for her, tempered only by the fact that she herself occasionally enjoyed eating out fat asses, but whenever she did that she was indulging in her sick and perverted desires and she negated any feelings of submission by fucking that fat ass afterwards. Melina certainly wasn't going to retrieve any of her dignity from fucking Maryse's ass with a strap on, but Maryse had completely destroyed Melina's ass hole and left it a gaping mess and was now making Melina literally kiss her ass, so there could be no doubt who was in control here.

To further proof this Maryse continued a string of insults while using one hand to fuck her own pussy while holding Melina's hair with her other hand and continuing to force the divas champion deeper into her ass, "C'est ça, là, putain putain sans valeur! Rim mon trou de merde! Obtenez votre langue profondément dans mon rabat-joie parfaite, il vous ingrat skank peu! Avez-vous une idée de comment vous êtes chanceux d'être nettoyer mon postérieur parfait? Des millions et des millions donnerais n'importe quoi pour être où tu es, ton visage enfoui dans mes fesses délectable. Tout le monde a à foutre tes fesses graisse grande, mais seulement peu de gens ont déjà bloqué leur langue jusqu'à ma belle, cul parfait. Mmmmmm, il est tellement ironique ... vous et moi ici ensemble ... la plus belle, cul parfait de la WWE n'a jamais vu ... et peut-être plus le cul le plus gras, et les plus dégoûtante d'appartenir à une diva. Mmmmmm, ton gros cul est une honte, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, mais au moins vous mangez trou du cul bien! Mmmmmm, que c'est, demandez à votre langue profondément entre mes fesses parfaitement tonique et adorer le trou que je merde de vous petite garce! Ohhhhhhh, je sais que vous souhaitez, vous pouvez baiser avec une sangle sur, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai une certaine estime de soi. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais que beaucoup ... même si je suis prêt à me inférieure au point de laisser votre langue dans mon trou de merde belle. Mmmmmm, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle me sens tellement putain de bon! That's it, right there you worthless fucking whore! Rim my shit hole! Get your tongue deep into my perfect pooper you ungrateful little skank! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be cleaning out my perfect posterior? Millions upon millions would give anything to be where you are, your face buried in my delectable derriere. Everyone gets to fuck your big blubber butt, but only precious few have ever stuck their tongues up my beautiful, perfect ass. Mmmmmm, it is so ironic... you and I here together... the most beautiful, perfect ass the WWE has ever seen... and maybe the biggest, fattest and most disgusting ass ever to belong to a diva. Mmmmmm, your fat ass is a disgrace, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, but at least you eat good ass hole! Mmmmmm, that's it, get your tongue deep in between my perfectly toned butt cheeks and worship the hole I shit from you little bitch! Ohhhhhhh, I know you wish you could fuck it with a strap on, but unlike you I have some self-respect. I wouldn't ever lower myself that much... even if I am willing to lower myself to the point of letting your tongue in my beautiful shit hole. Mmmmmm, but that's only because it feels so fucking goooooodddddd!"

Eventually all the trash talk, her fingers slamming her cunt, Melina's lips and tongue all over her ass and perverted pleasure she got from dominating the WWE divas champion all caught up to Maryse and she came hard, shoving Melina's face so hard into her ass she almost suffocated her in the process.

Meanwhile Melina had been using one of her own hands to finger fuck her own pussy so she came around the same time, in a very twisted way the fact that she was smothered in between Maryse's perfect ass cheeks only heightening her enjoyment.

Once her orgasm subsided Maryse pushed Melina's face out of her ass so hard the divas champion fell backwards onto her own ass, which was still sore and aching from the earlier pooper pounding so putting all of her weight on her butt caused Melina to yelp and quickly get back up onto her knees. As she did so Maryse nonchalantly picked up her clothes and returned to her locker before slowly dressing herself, Melina watching in stunned silence as she wasn't sure what to say.

After reapplying her makeup and ensuring she was presentable Maryse turned to the kneeling champion and said, "Like I said, next time I tell you to bend over for me, I don't expect you to bitch and complain. I expect you to just bend over like the bitch you are."

With that the blonde turned up her nose at the brunette and left, leaving Melina still kneeling there in confusion.

Was... was she Maryse's bitch now?

That's what Maryse had said earlier, in fact she had told Melina she was going to be her fat ass bitch, but it could have been just trash talk. It wasn't like the French-Canadian hadn't been doing it the whole way through the two perverted sessions of anal sex... but as she continued kneeling there, Melina couldn't help hope that it wasn't just trash talk.

As she knelt there panting, her ass hole still gaping widely from the brutal butt fucking and her makeup smeared all over her face from being smothered in Maryse's ass Melina wasn't thinking about how to get her own back... she was wondering whether she was Maryse's fat ass bitch or not... and if she wasn't... what could she do to become Maryse's fat ass bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse Ouellet, Mickie James, or any other WWE star. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maryse smiled widely as she looks at the picture on her phone of a big fat disgusting ass. The massive cheeks were being spread, presenting a perfect view of the fat ass bitch's ass hole which was gaping obscenely wide.

After a few minutes of just staring at that beautiful sight Maryse sent the pic to Melina along with the words, you weren't my first bitch.

Soon she would tell Melina all about who's gaping ass hole she had sent her, but for now Maryse was content to just relive the glorious memory of it herself...

*

It all started with the note Mickie James found in her locker. For the most part she couldn't understand it, but two words stuck out like a sore thumb. Or more accurately to names stuck out, those being her own and that of Maryse, the stuck up bitch who had temporarily blinded her with hairspray which made Mickie lose a #1 contender's match for the diva's title. The title Maryse held.

Conveniently that same bitch just happened to saunter into the diva's locker room and give Mickie a knowing smirk.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here after that stunt you pulled out there." Mickie growled, stepping menacingly towards the blonde bitch.

"There's something you need to know Mickie, I do what I want, when I want." Maryse grinned.

"Like run away from me and ducking my challenges because you're scared of me." Mickie smiled humorously back.

"Oh please, I'm not scared of you or anyone." Maryse said dismissively, her eyes locking onto a piece of paper in Mickie's hand before another smile crossed her face, "Speaking of which, how did you like my note?"

Mickie shrugged, "I don't speak French."

At this Maryse grinned wickedly, held out her hand and said, "Then allow me."

For a few seconds Mickie just stared at the open hand. She was pretty sure the note was just filled with insults so it would probably be better just to tear the note up and shove it right in Maryse's arrogant face. Then again maybe Mickie could use Maryse's words to fuel the rage inside her, revve her up to give this stuck up bitch the ass kicking she deserved.

In the end though it was Mickie's curiosity as much as anything which had her handing over the note, a decision she regretted pretty much instantly.

Clearing her throat Maryse gave an obviously false smile, and then began to read, "Mickie, ton cul est gros, gras et dégoûtant. Je ne comprends pas comment une fille avec un cul aussi gros que le vôtre est considérée comme une diva, et cela me fait honte que certains me comparer, le plus sexy de la sexy, à vous. Pourtant, je suis plus honte de ce que je veux ton gros cul. Il est tel un gros, gros cul se révolter, mais je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. J'ai donc décidé que ton gros cul sera le mien."

"Yeah, I don't care what it actually says, just give me the translated version." Mickie grumbled.

After another smirk Maryse began to translate, "Mickie... your ass is big, fat and disgusting. I do not understand how a girl with an ass as fat as yours is considered a diva, and it shames me that some would compare me, the sexiest of the sexy, to you. Yet I am more ashamed of how much I want your big fat ass."

Mickie had just been about to interrupt when Maryse's last sentence completely floored her, the confused brunette murmuring, "What?"

Taking advantage of Mickie's confusion Maryse slowly advanced on her prey, beginning to read again until she was almost face to face with the other diva, "It is such a big, fat revolting ass, but I cannot stop thinking about it. So I have decided that your fat ass will be mine."

Getting over her confusion Mickie glared up at the taller diva, "Oh really?"

"Really." Maryse confirmed, "You have an ass that was made for fucking. And soon it will be fucked. And fucked, and fucked, your ass hole becoming my personal fuck hole."

"In your dreams." Mickie said.

Maryse smiled, "Mickie, I am being very nice and giving you the chance to bend over now. If you do I will use lube and make gentle love to your ass hole, at first. If I have to take your fat ass I will spank those big, fat disgusting cheeks of yours until you beg for mercy."

"I'd like to see you try." Mickie said.

Again Maryse just smirked, "Fighting you is beneath me. Besides, you clearly want me to fuck your fat ass. I can tell."

"No I don't." Mickie said, quickly adding, "I don't take it up the ass. I'm a top."

Maryse immediately burst out into hysterical laughter for almost an entire minute, then she finally said, "So... you weren't the bitch of Trish Stratus?"

"Only for about a month." Mickie blushed before quickly adding, "Then she was my bitch."

"And Beth?" Maryse question with a raised eyebrow, proving she had done her homework.

"That was a one off." Mickie said dismissively, "I haven't been butt fucked since Trish left, and I am not about to start bending over for you."

"Oh but you will, trust me." Maryse grinned.

"Not a chance." Mickie growled.

"Really? You truly don't want this?" Maryse questioned with a grin, "Then let us see if you can listen to the rest of my letter without getting turned on... now, where was I... oh oui... I have decided that your fat ass will be mine, and I will fuck you up your big fat ass and make you scream my name. I will pound those big fat filled cheeks and make them jiggle like jelly. I will slam your fat ass and make you my bitch. I will make you beg to be my bitch. I will make you beg for the privilege of being my Fat Ass Bitch. Once I grant you the honour of being my Fat Ass Bitch your fat ass will no longer belong to you. It shall be my property, mine to do with as I please. Oh and I shall use it. I shall use your big fat ass for my pleasure whenever I want, for as long as I want. All I will need to do is click my fingers and you will bend over. Failure to do so will result in a nice hard spanking, far harder than the ones I will be giving you on a daily basis to remind you of your place, although nothing compared to the spanking I will give you if you do not bend over for me soon."

"That's enough." Mickie finally interrupted weakly.

Ignoring her Maryse quickly continued, "So you might as well just give up your fat ass to me right now and make it easy on yourself and your fat ass. Otherwise I'm just gonna have to take it. Either way I promise you Mickie, soon you will be Maryse's Fat Ass Bitch. Love. Maryse. P.S. as Mickie James is an inappropriate name for my bitch soon you will simply be my Fat Ass Bitch. I may even make you officially change your name to Maryse's Fat Ass Bitch."

There was a few seconds of silence and then Mickie asked, "Are you finally done?"

"Almost." Maryse purred, before grabbing Mickie, slamming her against the wall and pressing her body against hers, making sure her inner thigh was pressing in between the other diva's legs, Maryse smirking widely as she felt Mickie's wetness through the fabric of her close.

Mickie blushed with shame, partly because Maryse had taken her by surprise and now had her pinned up against the wall and partly because now the French bitch knew just how much her treacherous body had reacted to those dirty words. Still Mickie was determined to remain defiant.

"I don't care what you say or what you do, I will never be your bitch." Mickie said firmly.

"We'll see." Maryse smirked before turning on her heels and leaving the locker room, taking the letter with her.

*

For the next couple of weeks Mickie was constantly finding notes in her locker, this time mostly in English but they were never signed so even though she knew exactly who they were from she couldn't prove it. The same went for the constant text messages she got from unlisted numbers, Maryse most likely using a disposable phone so nothing could be traced back to her. And the sexual harassment didn't end there, no, Maryse was constantly leaving butt plugs, anal beads, strap ons and a few toys Mickie couldn't identify, all with notes telling Mickie to imagine what it would be like to have them inside her fat ass, and to go ahead and try them because soon she would be very familiar with the feeling of each one of them being in her big booty. Of course Maryse was quite happy to take the direct approach, subtly rubbing up against Mickie during their matches and in the locker rooms, constantly whispering in Mickie's ear how much she wanted her fat ass, how she was going to brutally fuck her fat ass, how Mickie was going to be her fat ass bitch, etc.

Throughout all this Mickie never said a word to her friends and never even seriously contemplated trying to report Maryse to management for anything. No, Mickie wanted to deal with Maryse on her own, and that meant hitting the bitch where it hurt and taking the diva's title from her. And, after a few setbacks, the title match was booked and it became only a matter of time before Mickie became the diva's champion.

Of course there was a big part of Mickie who really, really wanted to ass fuck Maryse. And not just as a way of shutting the bitch up and giving her a taste of her own medicine, but because Maryse really did have a spectacular ass. Unfortunately the French-Canadian refused every 'loser is the winner's bitch' challenge Mickie made, only further proving the fact that Maryse knew deep down she couldn't beat her.

After all Mickie won every singles match they had, and most of the tag team matches, although in the case of particularly the latter Maryse did everything in her power to avoid tagging in when it was a fair fight, always hiding behind her partner and either attacking Mickie when she was down or taunting her on the apron. Which to be fair were the cliché actions of a typical bitchy diva, so at least Maryse was living up to her stereotype, but it wasn't exactly making Mickie want to fuck her.

It was far from the case of every WWE diva, or superstar for that matter, but Mickie liked to think she had standards, and the more time she spent around Maryse the happier she became that the French-Canadian was refusing her 'loser is the winner's bitch' challenges because it meant she didn't have too fuck the bitchy diva and could at least avoid her for the most part.

Unfortunately no matter how much she tried Mickie couldn't stop Maryse from getting to her. The blonde was just so annoying, the worst part of it being that Mickie's own body was at war with itself because as much as she didn't want to fuck Maryse, and really, really didn't want to be a bottom for her at the same time there was part of her that did. And of course Maryse knew that, and was quite happy to remind Mickie of it every chance she got.

Less than a week away from their PPV championship match Maryse reminded Mickie of that in the middle of a tag team match. Despite Maryse trying to knock her off her game with even more embarrassing texts than usual and a giant butt plug in her locker Mickie started out strong, the small brunette using her speed and quickness to get the better of Beth while Maryse hid on the apron, clearly wanting no part of a fresh Mickie. Then Mickie made a mistake and Maryse tagged in almost immediately, taking the opportunity to whisper super degrading things to her while using cheap tactics to keep her down. Eventually Mickie made the tag, but while resting on the apron she took her eye off the ball and Maryse gave her a cheap shot which knocked her to the floor. When she recovered Mickie saw red and chased after Maryse who cowardly fled up the ramp.

The last thing Mickie remembered was chasing Maryse backstage, but unfortunately for her this had all been part of the plan, Maryse running to where she had hidden a lead pipe and allowing Mickie to run head first straight into it, the combination of the blonde's swing and the brunette's speed knocking Mickie unconscious.

*

When Mickie awoke the first thing she noticed was there was a massive strap on dildo right in front of her face. This thing was a monster, at least 12 inches long and almost 2 inches thick, the sight making Mickie's pussy and ass hole shudder and clench in both fear and excitement which must have been Maryse's intention.

Picturing the blonde bitch quickly had Mickie returning to full consciousness at which point she realised just how literally screwed her ass was, and was going to be.

She was in some kind of dull looking basement tied to some kind of metal frame designed for BDSM fun. She was face down across it, her wrists securely fastened to a couple of outstretched bars while her feet were tied to the bottom of the frame. No amount of struggling could loosen her restraints and although she tried valiantly Mickie knew it was hopeless. She couldn't even make the frame budge an inch it was so heavy. Still she kept trying for quite a while, even resorting to screaming for help when she spotted what was just past the little stool ensuring the strap on was eye level, namely the table filled with whips, chains, crops, etc. Of course Maryse had firmly secured a ball gag in Mickie's mouth, and even if she hadn't Mickie guessed the French-Canadian had made sure she would be the only one who would hear any cries for help.

Eventually Mickie relaxed in her bonds and accepted her fate. Accepted that Maryse was going to use the huge dildo in front of her to abuse her ass hole. To stretch her back hole wide open and pound her most intimate orifice hard and deep. The current diva's champ using her as her own personal anal slut. And to her shame as the seconds ticked by Mickie found herself becoming increasingly excited at the thought of being so forcefully taken by another woman.

What felt like hours later when Mickie was using what little movement she had to hump the metal frame like bitch in heat while imagining herself being ass fucked by Maryse, the image now so vivid Mickie could almost feel that big dick in her ass, she suddenly heard the sound of a door being opened. She wanted to continue humping the metal frame because it felt like she was really getting close to an orgasm but Mickie's pride forced her to stop, the brunette trying not to whimper as she looked up to see Maryse standing high above her with a smirk on her face.

With the shining light behind her Maryse looked like some goddess descending from the heavens, her beauty doing nothing to quell Mickie's horny body.

"So... you are finally awake. Good, I was beginning to worry I'd have to wait until tomorrow to fuck your fat ass." Maryse said almost casually once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, the blonde taking off her robe, revealing she was naked underneath, and then slowly walking over to Mickie, "It wasn't easy you know, dragging your big fat butt to my limousine and then all the way down here. But... it was totally worth it."

Maryse licked her lips as she grabbed the strap on, pushed the stool out of the way and then slowly pulled the harness up her thighs and strapped it firmly around her waist. She then grabbed the dick and pointed the tip directly in Mickie's face.

"As I'm sure you figured out the chance to bend over willingly has expired. Now, I take your fat ass and make it mine! Ça va être à moi!" Maryse said while menacingly stroking her big fake dick, "And make no mistake, every single inch of this big cock is going right up your ass. I am going to slide every inch into the tiny hole you shit from, stretch your shit hole wide open and then slam your shitter so long, hard and deep that you won't be shiting right for a week. There is nothing that can be said or done to stop this, it is simply what is going to happen. The only question is how red I'm going to make those fat filled cheeks of yours first."

Pausing momentarily Maryse gave Mickie the chance to threaten her, or beg her for mercy, but the slut just aired longingly at the blonde's big dick, further proving that this uppity little dyke desperately wanted to be her bitch. Maryse was given further proof of this when she walked round to find Mickie's pussy lips glistening with juice, although it took the blonde several seconds to notice her she was so busy almost literally drooling over the brunette's big butt.

Once she had knocked Mickie out Maryse had wasted no time in tying the number one contender to her title up, stuffing her in the trunk of her limousine and quickly being driven to this house. Once reaching her destination she quickly dragged Mickie down, untied her, stripped her and then secured her to the metal bar. Then and only then had she allowed herself to admire Mickie's naked body, Maryse staring lustfully at her enemy's backside for what felt like hours and only leaving because she needed something to eat. Now not only could Maryse look but she could touch, something she was quick to take full advantage of when given the opportunity.

True, she could have done this and more to Mickie if she had wanted too, but Maryse preferred her bitches to be conscious when she touched them. After all from the way Mickie tensed Maryse could tell she was trying to be brave but was deliciously scared of what the blonde was going to do to her, yet all Maryse had to do was spread those meaty cheeks to see that at least part of the brunette was also looking forward to the inevitable spanking and butt fucking she was about to take.

Maryse certainly wasn't about to disappoint, but she had waited for a long time to have Mickie James at her mercy and now she finally had her right where she wanted her Maryse fully intended to take her time and enjoy it. So for who knows how long she groped Mickie's fat ass, caressing, squeezing, pinching and lightly slapping those meaty cheeks to her heart's content.

Eventually Maryse began slapping Mickie's ass harder, telling the brunette, "Since you've denied me this ass for so long I will have too spank it, at least a little. But don't worry though, I can't wait much longer to fuck this big fat ass of yours. And who knows, maybe if you beg for mercy loudly enough I may even take it easy on you. Or just go straight to the ass fucking. Mmmmmmm oui, if you beg me for mercy Mickie I will most likely switch to fucking your big fat ass right away."

Mickie seriously considered this as the spanking got fully underway, Maryse raining down blow after blow onto her meaty ass cheeks, those globes the flesh jiggling with every stroke while the sound echoed throughout the room. At first this was more humiliating than painful, but once Maryse really got going the pain easily rivalled some of the most devastating moves Mickie had taken during her wrestling career, if only for the fact that the pain eventually felt endless. Which was ironic considering there was a somewhat easy way this could end, but Mickie's pride would not allow her to do it.

Wrestling in a male dominated sport Mickie had been forced to suffer through various indignities while fighting to be taken seriously. One of those indignities was being spanked by Beth who had beaten Mickie's ass far more roughly than Maryse, and while Beth hadn't offered her an out for doing so Mickie had been able to prevent herself from stooping to begging for mercy then so she wasn't about to do so now.

Besides, if anything the worst part wasn't the spanking itself, it was Maryse caressing her ass cheeks in between the spanks, treating Mickie's ass as if it was a piece of meat. A close second was that Mickie's body was betraying her, part of her not only looking forward to the now inevitable ass fucking she was going to take but actually enjoying the spanking itself. Being forced to take such humiliating pain just appealed to Mickie's submissive side and no matter how much the proud women's wrestler tried she couldn't stop her nipples from hardening and her pussy from dripping with arousal.

The one thing Mickie was able to do throughout this experience was keep her mouth shut. Well, keep herself from begging for mercy, as despite her best efforts Mickie couldn't stop herself from crying out in pain when Maryse started spanking her for all she was worth without hesitating to grope her ass in between the strikes. Then things escalated further, Mickie biting down roughly on the gag in her mouth and screaming various curse words as she suffered an intense pain the likes of which she had never known before. At least not like this.

That escalation was Maryse retrieving one of her more vicious looking riding crops from her table, the French-Canadian grinning wickedly as she thought how appropriate this was. After all these things were used to break in horses, and now Maryse was using one to break in her new bitch.

Maryse was sure to take her time getting the crop, slowly walking over to the table and guiding her hand through all the different toys before silently selecting the crop, turning back to Mickie and then sadistically licking the head of the spanking device. She then slowly walked back to her previous position behind Mickie, rubbed the crop over the other woman's well rounded flesh for several long seconds, then lifted the crop high in the air and brought it down as hard as she could on Mickie's bubble butt.

Immediately those juicy cheeks jiggled, Mickie cried out in pain and Maryse laughed wickedly. Particularly the first two were repeated over and over again, Maryse mostly just sticking to grinning wickedly as she began beating Mickie's big butt with every ounce of her strength again, this time the crop digging into the brunette's skin like the blonde's hand never could. It was almost enough to cause the flesh to break, but Maryse was too skilled a Dom for that. Instead the well rounded flesh, which had already been turned pink thanks to Maryse's hand, became an angry red. There were even cute little bruises, striking them causing Mickie to let out extra loud screams and even little whimpers of agony and shame. Best of all those cheeks continue to jiggle throughout the butt beating, meaning Maryse became absolute lost in the heaven that was spanking Mickie James.

When it was clear she couldn't do much more damage to that ass without it ceasing to be fun Maryse stopped, wiped her brow, through the crop away and then admired her handiwork. Mickie's ass was perhaps the darkest red she'd ever seen, the tough and respected women's wrestler shaking, whimpering and even crying as she recovered from her ordeal. And yet Mickie's pussy juices were dripping down her thighs, a clear sign that Mickie's training couldn't have been going better.

Almost painfully turned on Maryse slowly got up, grabbed hold of the tube of anal lubricant from her table and then coated a generous amount of it on her dildo. As she slowly rubbed it in right in front of her soon to be anal slave Maryse grinned wickedly and said, "Now... I take your big fat ass and make it mine!"

Mickie just glared at her in response, perhaps partly out of pride but mostly because she was an anal whore who desperately wanted to be fucked in the ass. All Maryse had to do was walk round and see Mickie's pussy was still dripping wet to know the truth, the diva's champion taking a final few seconds to admire her prize before going in for the kill.

Mickie tensed as she felt one of her ass cheeks being spread and Maryse pressing the tip of her strap on against her butt hole. The brunette remained tense as for almost a entire minute nothing happened, Mickie hating Maryse even more for dragging this out, but not as much as she hated her treacherous body for being so excited to be ass fucked. Then, finally, Mickie felt pressure against her ass hole. It was surprisingly the gentle kind which slowly stretched her shit hole, Mickie groaning into her ball gag as she felt her back hole slowly stretching around the large head of the dildo. And for some bizarre reason that gentle stretching had Mickie relaxing, probably because for the briefest of seconds she figured Maryse was going to draw out every moment of this ass fucking.

That turned out to be another mistake for Mickie as Maryse quickly took advantage, suddenly slamming forwards with a force which sent the first couple of inches hurtling into the brunette's bowels and had Mickie screaming in pain into her gag.

Maryse laughed cruelly, smacked Mickie's ass cheeks hard enough to make the flesh jiggle and said, "Oh oui, take it Mickie! Take it right up your fat ass!"

Desperately trying to tell herself she was just trying to make things easier on her poor poop hole Mickie relaxed as best she could, Maryse able to get the rest of the dildo up Mickie's ass with relative ease although she took her sweet time, the French-Canadian obviously savouring shoving her strap on into the American country girl's butt.

When her hips came to rest against Mickie's well-rounded ass cheeks Maryse roughly smacked her rival's ass again and said, "Ohhhhhhh oui, oui take it! Take it right up your big fat disgusting ass! Mmmmmmm fuck, I have been waiting so long for this. I have been waiting so long to fuck this big fat disgusting ass. These cheeks, they are so big. So fat. So disgusting. I am so ashamed of myself for wanting this fat ass so much, but I just can't help it. Mmmmmm, your fat ass is a slice of heaven. Made to be fucked. And now, I'm going to fuck it and make this big fat butt all mine!"

Maryse quickly proved herself a skilled butt fucker, beginning the sodomy at a slow but steady pace which seemed to stretch Mickie's ass out in seconds. Trish had used a similar technique, but she went so slowly that it took a while for Mickie's butt to fully relax. As for Beth, she had just hammered Mickie's rectum until the brunette's screams turned from pain to pleasure. But, as embarrassing as it was for her, Maryse had Mickie moaning in pleasure after only about a minute of gentle ass fucking, the blonde then quickly picking up the pace which made Mickie moan like an anal whore.

Surprisingly instead of mocking her Maryse focused completely on the butt fucking, pounding Mickie's pooper until the brunette was sure she was going to cum in record time. Then at the last minute Maryse slowed down, denying Mickie her climax. Then the cruel blonde repeated the process a few times, ass fucking Mickie to near climax after near climax before finally stopping altogether, Maryse then quickly reaching over and undoing the ropes restraining Mickie's hands.

Instead of reaching back to try and hit the blonde as she had been planning Mickie allowed her hands to slump down beside her. She didn't even bother to try and remove the ball gag.

Laughing at this Maryse gave one hard smacked to Mickie's butt and then ordered, "Spread your ass cheeks bitch!"

Mickie paused only briefly before she reached back, grabbed onto her meaty ass cheeks and pulled them as widely apart as she could. She even lowered her head, a silent acknowledgement that she had been beaten. That Maryse had won. That Mickie was now so horny and desperate to cum that she was willingly giving up her ass hole to the cruel blonde, allowing Maryse to abuse it as roughly as she wanted just as long as she made her cum.

For a few long seconds Maryse just stared at the sight in front of her. Then she burst out laughing, "That's it Mickie, accept it. Accept your place. Accept the fact that you're my bitch now, mmmmmmmm, my fat ass bitch. That's what you are. That's all you are."

While continuing to verbally abuse her new bitch Maryse tightened her grip onto Mickie's hips and restarted the ass fucking. This time Maryse had no interest in nearly making Mickie cum or even giving the other WWE diva any pleasure at all. No, finally it was all about Maryse's pleasure, as it should be.

So Maryse fucked Mickie James's big fat ass as slowly as she possibly could, grinning wickedly at the whimpers of frustration coming from the brunette bitch. Not that Maryse focused on them of course, not when there was a pair of big fat ass cheeks being spread submissively in front of her, this proud women's wrestler showing off her ass hole as it took every inch of Maryse's strap on dick. Of course with an ass like hers Mickie had been no blushing virgin, but as a trained women's wrestler she had looked down on Maryse, acted superior, and worst of all denied Maryse access to her big fat ass when Mickie should have been bending over the moment someone like Maryse showed interest in her big bubble butt. And look at the superior women's wrestler now, spreading her big fat butt cheeks and taking it up the ass for Maryse's pleasure.

Oh oui, the sight of Mickie James spreading her ass cheeks in total defeat was breath taking, Maryse revelling in her victory for what seemed like hours. And there was no mistake, it wasn't just a small victory, Maryse had won. Mickie James was now her fat ass bitch. Later she might try and deny it but Maryse would be able to put Mickie back in her place because right now the mighty women's wrestler Mickie James was so desperate to cum she would do anything Maryse said, and after the French-Canadian had made her cum this stupid little country bumpkin would forever crave more of the ecstasy Maryse could give her. So the battle was over, and all that was left was for Maryse to enjoy her conquest.

With that in mind Maryse completely ignored Mickie's pathetic begs into her ball gag for a harder butt fucking so she could just stare at and gently fuck the fat ass in front of her. The only thing that changed was Maryse started randomly pulling out and watching with glee as Mickie's butt hole remained gaping open, at first the French-Canadian waiting until it closed up to restart the sodomy before losing patience as Mickie's ass hole remained open for longer. Finally when she was sure Mickie's ass hole had been thoroughly abused Maryse pulled her strap on from that very well stretched shit hole, stood up, removed Mickie's ball gag and leg restraints, and then moved back.

"Stand up and face me bitch." Maryse said, putting plenty of emphasis on the final word.

To Maryse's delight Mickie meekly did as she was told, standing up on wobbly legs and turning around but noticeably didn't look her conqueror in the eye.

Of course Maryse hadn't specified that, but nevertheless she slapped Mickie hard across the face and yelled, "Look me in the eye you stupid butt slut!"

For a moment Mickie became angry, gritting her teeth and glaring up at her tormentor. Then as their eyes locked Mickie became meek again, a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she was haunted with memories of her ass hole being fucked by this woman. It didn't help that Mickie could feel that her ass hole was still gaping open and it was aching both with pain from being misused and a burning desire to be abused again by the long, thick strap on cock which was still in between Maryse's legs.

When Mickie's eyes briefly lowered to her dick Maryse smirked, slapped Mickie hard again and then when the former women's champion was glaring at her again Maryse spat in Mickie's face and ordered, "Get on your knees and suck my cock."

Another couple of long seconds past and then Mickie fell to her knees and swallowed the head of Maryse's cock, tasting the deepest part of her ass for the first time in almost three years.

Mickie knew she had just given up what little remained of her dignity and she had pretty much just damned herself into being Maryse's bitch but she couldn't help it. She was just so horny and desperately in need of a nice hard orgasm. And it couldn't be just any masturbation induced orgasm, or an orgasm induced by Mickie pounding the hell out of Maryse's ass hole or something, no Mickie needed to get her ass hole destroyed and have one of those mind melting climaxes Trish used to give her when the seven times women's champion would fuck her up the ass.

So, promising she would later make Maryse pay, Mickie did her best to embrace her submissive side, something embarrassingly easy to do as she was reintroduced to a flavour she had honestly missed. Of course Mickie had given plenty of rim jobs to the divas and sucked the flavour of their asses from dildos, and even occasionally shoved her own dildo up her ass, but it just wasn't the same. For one thing Mickie had never used a dildo this size on herself, and more importantly there was just such a submissive thrill to go ass to mouth on a strap on dildo another woman had just used to ass fuck her.

Of course it would have been much more thrilling if Mickie could stand the woman who ass fucked her, but considering the skills Maryse had already displayed as an ass fucker Mickie supposed it could be worse. At least, sooner or later, this bitch would give her that mind melting climax that she was now so desperately craving.

Unfortunately the bitch distracted Mickie somewhat by grabbing her hair and forcing her further down on the cock before she had properly finished savouring the flavour of the deepest part of her butt, Maryse even growling, "More! Take it bitch! Take it down your fucking throat! Mmmmmm oui, that's it, suck that cock! Suck the cock that was just deep inside your shit hole. Ohhhhh oui, oui, fucking suck it! Suck it like the ass to mouth whore you are! Oh oui. Oui fucking suck it!"

When Mickie had originally fallen to her knees in front of her Maryse had grinned widely, the French-Canadian momentarily believing she had won. Then Mickie failed to put much effort into the blow job and it became clear that there was more work to do. Luckily Maryse was up to the challenge and quickly had Mickie bobbing her head up and down on more than half of the cock while slurping on the shaft loudly, Maryse generously guiding her new bitch by pulling her hair back and forth.

Thanks to Maryse's tireless efforts she eventually got Mickie to deep throat the entire length of her cock, her soon to be bitch gagging and choking as Maryse forced her lips all the way down to the base of the dildo and then holding her there for several long seconds. The best part of it was that Mickie tensed, letting out a garbled complaint and looked as if she was about to try and push Maryse away, but didn't, the accomplished women's wrestler submitting to this latest perverted act and allowing Maryse to abuse her mouth and throat for her own amusement.

Pushing things even further Maryse began slowly thrusting her hips back and forth while holding Mickie's head in place. Again Mickie tensed, letting out a garbled complaint and looked as if she was about to try and push Maryse away, but didn't, the former women's champion allowing the current diva's champion to fuck her mouth like it was a pussy. It wasn't long after that until Maryse was pounding Mickie's mouth like it was a loose whore's cunt, the brunette violently gagging and choking but still doing nothing to stop the blonde from fucking her throat.

Through it all of course Maryse was only to happy to continue offering verbal encouragement, "Ohhhhh oui, ohhhhh oui, that's it, take it you worthless whore! Take my fucking cock right down into that fuck hole you call a throat! Mmmmmmm oui, I prefer ass holes but throats are almost as fun to fuck. Mmmmmmm oui, your throat makes an excellent fuck hole Mickie! I will definitely be fucking it almost as much as I will be fucking your fat ass. After all, my toys will need cleaning whenever I shove them up your big fat butt, and what better way to do it than by using your nasty little whore mouth? Mmmmmmm oui, take it you fucking cock sucker! Prove you're not just an ass on legs, but also an excellent face pussy!"

Maryse thoroughly enjoyed dishing out this rough treatment for several minutes, then she pulled her strap on dick out of Mickie's mouth and smacked the other girl in the face with that wet dildo. Mickie was mostly too busy gasping for breath at first to protest, but even when she got her breathing under control she still allowed Maryse to continuously slap her in the face with the cock. This thoroughly delighted Maryse who slapped and then rubbed the dick all over Mickie's face, making sure to cover the other diva in her own saliva before violently pushing her backwards so she fell on her butt.

As her butt was incredibly sore from all the abuse it had taken Mickie immediately yelped in pain and rolled over onto her side. She then hesitantly got onto her knees while looking at Maryse, the cruel blonde smirking down at her before turning around and murmuring, "Follow me on your hands and knees like the bitch you are."

Maryse smirked again as she could practically hear Mickie gritting her teeth yet the brunette followed her as instructed up two flights of stairs to the blonde's bedroom.

"This is one of my smaller homes. I use it to break in fat ass bitches. That way it's less likely anyone will find out I lower myself to fucking unworthy sluts like you." Maryse explained casually as she sat on her bed before indicating to a pile of clothes, "As your training is going so well I will give you the choice. You can get dressed and leave. I will not stop you. Perhaps I will even decide you're not worth my time and find myself a hotter piece of ass to be my anal slave. Or you can get your fat ass back on this dick and start riding it like a good little anal whore. Which is of course what you really want, so why don't you save us both some time and energy and can come ride my dick."

Silence fell over the room as the two WWE divas stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then Mickie glanced over at her clothes and bit her lip, obviously considering leaving. That would not do.

The choice was a bluff. Maryse had no intention of allowing Mickie to leave. Not until the feisty brunette was properly broken in. Besides, Maryse could practically taste Mickie's submission. All it would take was a little more butt fucking and Maryse was confident Mickie would be begging to be her bitch. That would allow plenty of time to train Mickie to be the perfect bottom, not only willing but happy to do whatever her top said, including taking a dive in their upcoming match. Not that she didn't think she could beat the other diva. No, Mickie proving her submission to her by throwing the match would merely be an added bonus. The main prize was Mickie's big fat ass, which wasn't going to be allowed to leave this house until Maryse owned it.

Suddenly Mickie stood up and took a step towards her clothes, causing Maryse to tense. Then Mickie took another step forward, causing Maryse to tense even more. If Mickie took too many more steps in that direction Maryse would pounce, confident that while they were both a little tired Mickie was feeling too sore and humiliated to put up much of a fight. And even if she did a few hard smacks to that big butt would probably be enough to defeat Mickie, if not distract her long enough so that Maryse could DDT her into unconsciousness or something and then tie her back up for another round of spanking and butt fucking.

Fortunately the above proved to be unnecessary as with a cry of frustration Mickie stumble towards the bed, a huge grin, possibly the biggest of the night so far, crossing Maryse's face as her new bitch made the right decision. That grin got wider as Mickie got closer, the brunette crawling up onto Maryse's lap and positioning her gaping butt hole against the other diva's strap on dick.

"Non, turn around. I want to watch that big fat ass of yours as it bounces up and down on my cock." Maryse said, before adding with a smirk, "And spread those fat filled cheeks. I wanna be able to see my cock."

Mickie gritted her teeth but again did as she was told, quickly turning around and spreading her ass cheeks before lowering herself downwards. Thanks to Maryse holding the dildo firmly Mickie was able to skewer her already loosened butt hole on the blonde's cock, the brunette letting out a gasp as the tip re-entered her butt and then moaning as her horny back hole swallowed the entire length of the fake dick. When her spread ass cheeks collided with Maryse's thighs, announcing the brunette's cock hungry ass hole had swallowed every inch of the blonde's fake cock, Mickie didn't hesitate, the multiple times women's champion beginning to bounce her big ass up and down like a shameless anal slut.

This didn't go unnoticed by Maryse, "MMMMMMM, oh oui, oh oui, ride that dick! Ride it you fat ass whore! Mmmmmm, fucking ride it! Ohhhhhh oui, you fucking love it, don't you Mickie? You love being a ass whore. An anal slut. A submissive little bottom who takes it up the ass for her dominant top. Oh oui, I told you that you were a bottom and I was right wasn't I Mickie? You're a pure bottom with a big, fat, juicy bubble butt which was made to be fucked. Mmmmm, and now you're my bottom. My pure bottom with a big, fat, juicy bubble butt which was made to be fucked. Oooooooh oui, oh oui, admit it Mickie. Admit you're my bitch now. Tell me you understand that I own you and your big fat ass. Tell me what is obvious. Tell me you love being my bitch. There's nothing you want more than to be my bitch!"

Mickie wished she could have made herself believe she was enjoying getting her ass fucked despite Maryse's verbal abuse but the truth was it was making her hotter. And fuck, she had totally forgotten how good it felt to be butt fucked.

Sure, she had fond memories of bending over for Trish, and Mickie didn't think she'd ever cum harder than when Beth was fucking her ass, but after her break-up with Trish she had pushed those memories to the back of her mind until they were all blurry and hard to recall properly. They even kind of seemed like a dream, like they never really happened, which was kind of fitting as Mickie almost felt like her ass was virgin again, her back hole and back passage feeling as if it was being stretched out like never before... and it felt so, so good.

Of course it wasn't long before Mickie really, really wanted to cum again, and even though she knew in her heart it wouldn't work she tried telling Maryse what she wanted to hear, "I, oh, I... I ooooooooh Gawwwwwd, I love being your bitch. Mmmmmm fuck, your dick feels sooooooooo gooooooooddddddd, so good in my ass. Fuck me! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh please fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum. Please Maryse, ahhhhhhhh fuck, let me cum. I need to cum soooooo bad. If, if you let me cum I'll... I'll be your bitch. Mmmmmmm Gawwwwd, I'll do whatever you want, be your butt slut, your ass whore, your anal slave, your pure bottom, whatever you want just make me cum!"

"Non, you are my bitch, and if you want to cum you have to admit it. And you have to mean it. You have to truly accept you are my fat ass bitch." Maryse insisted.

Mickie whimpered softly, "Please, I'll give you anything. You can have the diva's title, I don't care, just make me cum."

"What I want is your fat ass, and you as my bitch!" Maryse snapped, emphasising her point by smacking Mickie's ass.

Again Mickie whimpered and tried to think of another way out. And there were ways, like Mickie might not have been in any condition for a fight but she could probably still take Maryse. Even if she failed it would be good for her ego if she at least tried. The same goes for running away, either grabbing one of Maryse's dildos or finding something, anything to shove up her own ass to get the job done. Or she could find some other less annoying dominating lesbian to ass fuck her. However Mickie didn't want to have to wait another second to cum, and perhaps just as importantly get her ass roughly fucked. And she was so emotionally and physically drained she wasn't totally sure she could take Maryse. And, even though she really hated herself for it, in that moment the proud former champion Mickie James wanted to be Maryse's fat ass bitch.

The more Mickie rode that big cock she thought back to briefly being Trish's bitch. How blissful it had been to submit so completely to another female wrestler, becoming the fuck toy of someone she was literally in competition with, something to use and abuse as they saw fit. Maryse wasn't half the wrestler Trish had been and Mickie couldn't ever see herself having feelings for this blonde other than lust, but maybe that was for the best. After all Mickie had tried to avoid heartache as a top, only to find it with Melina so being with someone she hated seemed like a logical step to truly avoid any more heartbreak. Most of all being a top wasn't as fun as it used to be for Mickie. She was even kind of tired of it, but hadn't wanted to truly admit that to herself until right now. Mickie definitely couldn't deny Maryse was a great top. If Mickie was going to be anyone's bitch, she was glad it was someone as dominant as Maryse.

Yes, Mickie thought, perhaps it was time to fully embrace being a bottom again, only this time she wouldn't plot to overthrow her top. No, she would be a good bitch. A good fat ass bitch.

She didn't know it at the time but at that moment Mickie James was broken by Maryse, although it didn't become official until Mickie opened her mouth, "I, I'm your bitch. I'm your fat ass bitch. Mmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, that's what I want to be. I want to be your bitch. I need to be your bitch Maryse, mmmmmmm fuck, but you're wrong, I'm not your bitch yet. First you need to finish fucking me up the ass. Finish breaking me in. Then I swear I'll do whatever you fucking want, be your anal slave, your butt slut, your ass whore, your pure bottom, your fat ass bitch, whatever you want just please, please, please make me cum! Aaaaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkk, mmmmmmm Gaaaawwwwwdddddd I love the way you fuck me! I love being fucked up the ass by you! I love it up the ass! I love being an anal whore! Mmmmmmm it feel sooooooooo goooooodddddddddd! Please fuck me Maryse! Fuck me and make me your bitch! Fuck me in the ass and make me your bitch! Fuck me up the butt and make me your bitch! I want to be your bitch! I want to be your fat ass bitch! Please, please, please let me be your fat ass bitch! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyy Gawwwwwwwwd, mmmmmmmm fuck, I admit it! I admit I want to be your bitch! I swear I want to be your bitch!"

"I suppose that will do." Maryse grinned wickedly, "Now... you may remove your grubby little hands from your big fat ass cheeks and ride my dildo as hard as you can. Make yourself cum you little bitch. Mmmmmm, I wanna see my new bitch make herself cum. Oh oui, that's it, ride it lard ass! Ride my fucking cock with your big fat ass!"

Without a moments hesitation Mickie let go of her ass cheeks, grabbed hold of the bed sheets in front of her and started jack-hammering her ass hole up and down on that big strap on dick. Which may not have been the easiest way to do it but no longer having to hold back Mickie was able to build up enough momentum so she was able to make the ass fucking harder than it had been all night, the brunette feeling her orgasm building and building and building until finally she exploded in a climax so hard it nearly knocked her unconscious. Perhaps she really had forgotten how hard she had cum as a bottom, or maybe all this build up had caused this effect, but whatever the reason Mickie wanted more, the usually proud former WWE women's champion shamelessly slamming her own butt hole up and down on Maryse's cock with every ounce of her strength. As a result Mickie came over, and over, and over again, each orgasm just as if not more powerful than the last.

Just before she became a completely mindless creature who was completely lost in pounding her own pooper Mickie smiled to herself and thought she had made the right decision, and she was going to enjoy being Maryse's fat ass bitch.

When Mickie first started roughly sodomising herself Maryse laughed cruelly, but the wicket blonde's laughter slowly died on her lips as she became lost in watching Mickie's big meaty cheeks jiggle gelatinously from the force of the ass fucking. That, combined with the feeling of those juicy cheeks rippling against her thighs and the stimulator on her clit had Maryse cumming over, and over, and over again. Not as hard as Mickie who's cum was squirting out of her like a fountain at this point, but still pretty hard.

Maryse had no idea how many orgasms Mickie had fucked herself too on her cock but she was very pleased with her new bitch's stamina. What she was less pleased with was the fact that when Mickie finally collapsed she fell backwards, her curvy body falling on Maryse's perfect body and knocking the wind out of the diva's champion. It could have been worse if Mickie's head had collided with Maryse's, but luckily it hit the pillow beside her harmlessly. Of course Maryse was pretty sure Mickie had been aiming for her head, wanting to knock her out so she could turn the tables on her or at the very least just wanting to cause whatever damage she could by bringing her thick body down on the perfection which was Maryse's body.

This would not go unpunished, Maryse already debating just how many spanks she should give Mickie's big butt in punishment for this. Tomorrow. Oui, Maryse would severely punish Mickie with a really vicious spanking tomorrow, however in the meantime Maryse had barely even started using Mickie's fat ass for her pleasure, the French-Canadian's anger quickly being replaced as she became overwhelmed in her perverted anal lust for the other diva's shapely rear.

With that in mind the horny champion rolled her challenger over into the spooning position and began nuzzling her neck almost tenderly. That didn't last long, Maryse soon beginning to lick, suck, and bite at Mickie's neck while sliding her hands up, or in one case underneath and up, to grab the other woman's big tits, and immediately beginning to expertly manipulate the already rock hard nipples and the soft flesh surrounding them. Mickie moaned softly at this treatment at first, then loudly, then let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Maryse slowly started rotating her hips, moving the strap on around inside the brunette's bowels.

Then Maryse gently restarted the butt fucking, Mickie immediately whimpering, "Maryse, please, ooooohhhhh, I don't think I can take anymore."

Quickly moving one hand up to Mickie's hair Maryse grab a handful of brunette locks, yanked back roughly on them and growled in the other diva's ear, "I don't give a fuck what you think you can take! You're my bitch and I own your fat ass, so you will take whatever I want to give you! Understand?"

"Yes." Mickie whimpered.

"Yes what?" Maryse growled with another tug on Mickie's hair.

"Yes, I'm your bitch and you own my ass so I will take whatever you want to give me!" Mickie parroted.

"Good, now shut the fuck up and take this shit up your ass!" Maryse barked, letting go of Mickie's hair and grabbing onto the brunette's hip so it was easier to thrust in and out of her bitch's butt hole.

At first Mickie whimpered as her overused ass was violated by Maryse, although she did nothing to stop her torment even though she was probably awake and strong enough to do so. Why? Because Mickie was no longer telling the French-Canadian what she wanted to hear, she really did feel like she was now Maryse's bitch. That feeling only grew stronger when her ass relaxed and accepted its latest fucking, the sharp pain suddenly disappearing and being replaced by pure pleasure which had Mickie once again moaning like an anal whore.

Again this did not go unnoticed by Maryse who started softly whispering in Mickie's ear, "You finally understand, don't you Mickie? Non? You understand you are a bottom? An anal whore? An inferior woman meant to be a superior Alpha female's bitch? That is what you are Mickie. I've been telling you all along, and now I think you're finally beginning to realise the truth. Not that it's surprising that it's taking you this long considering you're just a dumb country hick who I wouldn't even bother with if your ass wasn't so fat and fuck-able, but I'm still proud of you. I thought it would take weeks of ass fucking for you to finally get it through your thick head that you're nothing but an ass slut. Mmmmmm, I guess you're more desperate to be owned than I thought. Oh well, at least you can be what you're truly meant to be now, isn't that right Mickie?"

Mickie whimpered in shame at a few of Maryse's words but like before they only made her hotter. And it was more than that... Maryse was right. She'd been right this whole time and Mickie had just been too stupid to see it. Mickie was a bottom. An anal whore. An inferior woman meant to be a superior Alpha female's bitch. And now she truly was another woman's bitch Mickie felt grateful to that woman for putting her in her place. Also Mickie really, really wanted another hard butt pounding.

So Mickie softly whimpered, "Ye, yes Maryse."

"Yes what?" Maryse pushed.

"Yes, I... I can be what I was truly meant to be now." Mickie whimpered, and then realising she needed to say more added, "I can be the ass slut I truly am. I can be a bottom, a anal whore, a bitch for a superior woman. I can be your bitch Maryse. I want to embrace my role as your bitch. I know I'm a inferior woman, meant to be a superior Alpha female's bitch, and I want to be your bitch. I want you to be the superior Alpha female who owns my fat ass!"

Her words of submission were quickly rewarded as Maryse growled in Mickie's ear, flipped her over onto her stomach and began roughly pounding her pooper.

This in turn caused Mickie to squeal joyfully, "Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssssss, FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! Oh Maryse! Fuck me! Fuck my fat ass! Make my fat ass yours! Ohhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm yes, make me your bitch! Make me your fat ass bitch! Mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkk I wanna be Maryse's fat ass bitch! Fucking destroy the hole I shit from and make me Maryse's fat ass bitch! Slam my fucking shitter! Wreck my rectum! Pound my pooper! Make me your bitch! Oh Maryse! Maryse! Maaaarrrrryyyyysssssseeeee!"

Each one of Maryse's thrusts was making Mickie's pussy rub against the bed sheets, creating a extremely wet stain and when combined with the dildo roughly slamming in and out of her ass hole helped Mickie quickly reach the edge of orgasm. However before she got over that edge Maryse abruptly pulled out and moved back. Of course Mickie looked behind her and glared at Maryse but that glare quickly disappeared and was replaced with quiet embarrassment that she wasn't showing her new top the respect she deserved. After all Maryse owned Mickie's ass hole now, so it was up to the Canadian how she would use it.

Please that Mickie didn't offer much complaint Maryse ordered, "On your knees and spread your fat cheeks."

Without a moment's hesitation Mickie did as she was told, positioning herself so she was face down and ass up, her gaping ass hole on perfect display to her new mistress.

Grinning down at the sight before her Maryse asked, "Who owns that big fat disgusting ass?"

"You do! You own my big fat disgusting ass!" Mickie said quickly, "My fat ass is yours!"

Mickie then let out a long loud moan as Maryse slammed every inch of her cock back inside the brunette's bubble butt. Then Mickie let out a soft cry as Maryse grabbed a handful of her brunette locks and slowly but firmly pulled upwards, forcing Mickie to let go of her ass cheeks and place her hands on the bed, which was exactly what Maryse wanted.

"What are you?" Maryse growled.

Again without hesitation Mickie replied, "I'm your bitch! I'm your fat ass bitch! I'm Maryse's fat ass bitch!"

Mickie then moaned loudly as Maryse began to slowly but steadily pump her pooper again, continuing to pull on her hair as she did so. Maryse also began spanking Mickie's ass, relentlessly increasing the force of those spanks until on a hunch Mickie began screaming over and over again, "I'm your bitch! I'm your fat ass bitch! I'm Maryse's fat ass bitch!"

She could hear Maryse laughing cruelly but instead of humiliating her it made Mickie happy. She was pleasing Maryse. She was pleasing her top. That was all that mattered to her now. Well, that and taking every inch of Maryse's wonderfully big dick up her ass. And cumming. Oh how badly Mickie wanted to cum again, the broken WWE diva willing to do or say anything just to feel one of those amazing orgasms again, just like Mickie knew she would be willing to do or say anything Maryse wanted in the future if the dominant blonde would only fuck her fat ass.

For awhile Maryse switched back and forth so she was always pulling Mickie's hair with one hand and spanking her with the other, thus making sure both of Mickie's meaty cheeks received plenty of blows whenever the brunette pause to moan, grown or whimper. However eventually it became clear that Mickie was too far gone to form coherent sentences, of course by that point Maryse had been going to stop anyway. The spanking that is. The hair pulling Maryse kept up until shortly after Mickie's latest series of orgasms, the blonde redoubling her efforts after she stopped the spanking so she could butt fuck her new bitch to climax.

Once Mickie came Maryse let go of her hair, grabbed onto her hips with both hands and started slamming her ass hole as hard as she could. Not for Mickie's pleasure of course, for her own.

Maryse had enjoyed every moment of sodomising Mickie James into submission. The slow and gentle butt fucking, making Mickie wreck her own rectum, hurling insults at her and eventually even making Mickie verbally submit had all been heavenly. Maryse had savoured every moment like a fine French wine. However as much as Maryse had loved it she had been holding back, saving her strength in preparation for this moment when she would finally be able to show Mickie exactly what she was capable of and make sure this little bitch would always recognise Maryse as being superior to her and all the other so-called divas in the WWE.

After all the sexiest of the sexy was the only true top in the WWE, and as Mickie was now learning all other so-called tops paled in comparison. Of course while she was drilling that into the country girl's thick head Maryse was also drilling the stimulator in her harness rapidly onto her clit and allowing herself to get caught up in the sheer joy of fucking a big fat ass, the most private hole of the female bent over in front of her nothing but an orifice for her pleasure.

As always in this situation Maryse eventually lost count of how many climaxes she had, both she and her victim becoming mindless animals completely lost in the perverted act of anal sex. This particular victim even relentlessly slammed herself backwards on Maryse's thrusts, making the dildo jack-hammer in and out of the once tiny hole which both women now seemed determined to destroy at what seemed like lightning speed, the best part of it for Maryse being that the sound of her hips smacking off the fat ass underneath it became even more deafening and those bouncy cheeks seem to jiggle even more under the force of her thrusts.

What was maybe hours later Mickie's upper half came crashing down onto the bed sheets, the brunette too exhausted to do anything but whimper and cum as Maryse's vice like grip kept her ass exactly where the French-Canadian wanted it. With Mickie face down and ass up like that Maryse was able to squeeze half a dozen more orgasms out of them both, the diva's champion even speeding up at the end in her quest to ensure Mickie James would truly be unable to sit down for a week. Then Maryse fell forwards, her weight forcing Mickie's lower half downwards so both divas were laying in a pool of sweat, cum and pussy juice.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, the only thing stopping Maryse from slipping into unconsciousness being the unpleasant moistness of Mickie's sweat which was covering every inch of the brunette's body. Maryse was sweating hard too, which pushed the French-Canadian to roll off her defeated enemy and lay on her back for another couple of long minutes. Then almost casually Maryse ordered, "Suck your fat ass juice off my beautiful cock you little whore."

Without a word of protest Mickie did as she was told, slowly lowering herself down, taking the dildo into her mouth and sucking on it greedily. She even deep throated the entire length without complaint, Maryse casually playing with her new pet's hair as she did as she was told.

Once the cock had been thoroughly cleaned Maryse pushed Mickie away, stood up and ordered, "Present your slutty ass hole to me. I want to see how well I destroyed your little shit hole."

Again the broken Mickie obeyed without hesitation, the rested brunette moving much quicker now as she pushed her ass into the air, reached back and spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could, exposing her thoroughly fucked ass hole.

Maryse licked her lips, literally salivating over the sight of Mickie James' gaping ass hole, the diva's champion able to see deep into her challenger's bowels via that completely destroyed back door.

*

Wanting to capture that memory forever Maryse had taken a picture of it with her camera phone. The picture she was looking at now. After that she had spent a few days fucking Mickie's fat ass nearly non-stop just to make sure the other woman was completely broken in. Not that she had let up after that, Maryse practically living in Mickie's ass. And, once she had been put in her place, Mickie was the perfect sex slave, only too happy to cater to all of Maryse's desires, even if mostly all she did was bend over and spread her meaty ass cheeks.

One of the few exceptions was their championship match in which Mickie had obediently allowed Maryse to kick her ass in return for an extra hard ass fucking, Mickie even retiring after Maryse wiped the floor with her so she could concentrate full-time on being Maryse's fat ass bitch. It was a role Mickie had held for a long time now, and while the former women's champion was always walking funny and always trying her best to avoid putting any weight on her constantly sore ass the curvy brunette swore she had never been happier, that the broken bitch lived to be Maryse's anal slave.

Maryse believed her. Believed she had so totally broken Mickie James that all that was left was a happily submissive bitch. And up until recently Maryse had been fine with having just one bitch. Now she wanted at the very least two, and while Melina's training was coming along nicely there were other women around her with fat asses practically begging Maryse to turn them into her bitches.

Honestly Maryse wasn't sure what she'd prefer to do first, but for right now she was focused on the mirror image of the picture on the phone, that being of course her obedient fat ass bitch Mickie James face down, ass up and spreading her cheeks for Maryse's pleasure. The only difference was in the picture Mickie's ass hole was gaping while in the present it was waiting to be fucked. And Maryse was going to make sure Mickie's slutty ass hole didn't have to wait another second...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse Ouellet, Mickie James, Trish Stratus, or any other WWE star. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

By 2009 Trish Stratus had no desire to return to the ring full-time but it was an incredible thrill to come back for one match just to hear the roar of the crowd. She had just been in one of those comeback matches, this being a six-man inter-gender, and her team had won and she loved every minute of it. She had also loved guest hosting RAW which had given her a sense of absolute power she had never had during her full-time career. An intoxicating feeling which, along with the thrill of both the match and her victory, was like pouring gasoline on the raging fire which was her libido.

She missed competing, she really did, but then she what missed most about the WWE with access to the divas, almost each and every one of them being rug munching sluts who love taking it up the ass, Trish's pussy juice literally dripping down her thighs at all the treasured memories she had fucking all of those hotties. And she wanted to fuck them tonight. Particularly their asses. Oh yes, Trish definitely wanted to pound some hot bitch ass tonight. Maybe get her own ass pounded too, if she was feeling generous after fucking a few asses.

That said, or thought as the case may be, there was another reason Trish was heading to the women's locker room, that being her ex-girlfriend and protégé Mickie James. About two months ago Mickie had quit out of the blue yet there was still reports of her showing up to WWE events, which was weird because Mickie loved wrestling and Trish couldn't imagine why she would give it up. Trish had tried to call Mickie over the week but she hadn't received a single reply and was starting to get really worried. Hopefully she would bump into her ex somewhere around here, effectively allowing Trish to kill two birds with one stone as she could find out what was up with Mickie and get herself some of that sweet country girl booty. Maybe even bend over for Mickie once Trish had thoroughly proved which one of them was the most dominant.

As it turned out finding Mickie was surprisingly easy. All Trish had to do was go to the women's locker room and she literally found Mickie on her knees like she was waiting for her. Which was an idea Trish very much liked, but it didn't seem to be the case as Mickie blushed and lowered her head upon seeing the seven times women's champion.

"Hey Mickie, how you been?" Trish asked.

No reply.

Deciding to cut to the chase Trish asked, "So Mickie... why did you quit wrestling? I thought it was your dream?"

Still no reply.

"You don't want to talk about it, that's fine I guess. But just so you know, I'm here for you." Trish said, and then after a pause added, "So... wanna have a little fun? You know, like old times?"

There was a pause then Mickie glanced up at Trish and stammered, "I, I can't. I'm sorry Trish."

"Why not?" Trish asked, frowning in confusion.

Mickie blushed again, lowered her gaze and mumbled, "I don't have permission."

"Permission?" Trish questioned, "You need permission to have sex?"

"Yes, because..." Mickie closed her eyes, and then just went with it, "Because my top owns all my slutty fuck holes. I would never dream of using them without her permission. Especially not my ass hole because that's her favourite fuck hole."

"Really?" Trish said, Mickie's little outburst making her wet. Or more accurately wetter, as she had been wet before she had even seen the oh so arousing sight of Mickie James on her knees. Licking her lips Trish asked, "Wow... so who made you their bitch? Beth? Victoria? Natalya?"

"Me."

Trish recognised the sultry French-Canadian accent before she even turned around, a smirk crossing her face as she looked at the new comer and said, "Don't make me laugh Maryse. There's no way Mickie would ever submit to a no talent model like you."

Maryse smirked evilly, looked past Trish and ordered, "Mickie, stand-up, pull down your pants and bend over. Show your ex-girlfriend what I've done to your fat ass."

Mickie hesitated only briefly and then as she blushed with shame she got on her feet, turned around and bent over. As she did so Mickie pulled down her pants, revealing that her ass hole was gaping widely open. Once her pants were around her ankles Mickie reached back and spread her meaty cheeks, showing off just how gaping her butt hole was, the other two women being able to see deep into her bowels via the red ringed crater in between her cheeks.

For a few long seconds Trish stared in disbelief, then she stammered, "That, that proves nothing."

"Non?" Maryse chuckled, "Well maybe this will change your mind... Mickie, tell Trish how I made you my fat ass bitch."

Blushing Mickie looked over her shoulder at Trish and said, "Maryse... Maryse got into my head with a bunch of notes and text messages about how she wanted to fuck my fat ass and make me her bitch. I got so mad I ended up chasing her into a trap. She knocked me unconscious, tied me up and then fucked me like a two dollar whore. She just rammed my fat ass over and over and over again until I desperately wanted to cum, then she untied me and took my big butt in every position. When she was done I couldn't imagine not being her bitch, mmmmmm, she was so fucking good. Maryse is so fucking good at pounding ass. She's the most skilled ass pounder that's ever pounded my fat ass, mmmmmm, so much better than you Trish. She's better than everyone. Maryse is a total butt buster, an ass destroying stud, mmmmmm, the perfect top and I am so lucky she turned me into her fat ass bitch."

Maryse chuckled again at Mickie's submission and the disbelieving look on Trish's face, "Do you believe me now?"

Without looking at the worthless model Trish mumbled unconvincingly, "No."

"Good." Maryse grinned as she rubbed anal lubricant into the dildo she had strapped around her waist while Mickie was busy explaining to Trish what happen to her, "Now I have an excuse to do this, not that I need it."

Mickie let out a loud squeal of joy when Maryse slammed her strap-on inside her ass, the full length of that dildo easily entering that gaping hole and shooting deep inside Mickie's bowels. Sure there was a little pain but nothing out of the ordinary, and Mickie was getting used to having a constantly aching and sore ass, so this was no big deal. Especially when Mickie knew the ecstasy she would soon be receiving at the hands of her top. Hell, just the first thrust gave her pleasure, as did every single one that followed it, Maryse quickly establishing a hard and brutal rhythm right from the get go.

At first this rough butt pounding made Mickie grit her teeth, yet moments later she was moaning joyfully as her slutty ass quickly adjusted to being fucked. Soon all Mickie could feel was pure pleasure as she was roughly sodomised by the physically weaker woman, the sound of Maryse's thighs smacking against her meaty ass cheeks echoing throughout the entire locker room along with Mickie's constant moans, groans and whimpers of pure joy.

To be butt fucked by an 'eye candy' diva was humiliating enough, but for her ex-girlfriend/one of the greatest women's champions of all time to see her like this was overwhelmingly shameful. It was easily the greatest humiliation of Mickie's life, the worst part of it being it only added to how horny she felt, shame and submission mixing with Maryse's rectum wrecking thrusts to make sure Mickie was aching to cum in record time.

Once Mickie was on the edge of orgasm Maryse turn to the other blonde, grinned and asked, "How about now Trish? Do you believe me now?"

Maryse didn't really expect Trish to reply given how captivated she now was at the sight in front of her, and she didn't which only made the French-Canadian grin wider. It was clear that Maryse had Trish under her spell and it was only a matter of time before the seven times women's champion was getting her big fat ass brutally pounded by the Sexiest of the Sexy. Until then Maryse had another deliciously fat ass to enjoy, the dominant blonde taking great pleasure in keeping her bitch on the edge of orgasm for several long minutes, each and every one of Mickie's pathetic little whimpers for mercy music to Maryse's ears.

"Oh God fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! Ooooooohhhhhh Goooooodddddddd!" Mickie whined as she clutched onto lockers to try and somewhat take her mind off the fact that she was constantly being denied orgasm despite how hard Maryse was fucking her ass, "Ohhhhhhhh Maryse, fuck me! Fuck my big fat ass! Oooooooooh yeeeeeeeessssssss, oh Maryse, fuck me in the ass and make me cum like a little bitch. Mmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, I'm your bitch now Maryse. I'm your bitch who loves taking your dick in her big fat ass. Ohhhhhhh fuck, ass fuck me Maryse, ass fuck me like the anal whore I am! Oooooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd, fuck my ass and make me cum!"

Maryse interrupted Mickie's flow by suddenly pulling her strap-on cock completely out of the brunette's butt, slapping those meaty cheeks and ordering, "On your knees bitch! Mmmmmm, I wish to see you suck your skanky little ass off my big beautiful dick."

Without a moment's hesitation Mickie turned around, fell to her knees and quickly gobbled up Maryse's cock. At first it was only the head, the well-trained ass to mouth slut savouring the flavour of the part of the dildo which had plundered the deepest part of her bowels. Then once every ounce of ass cream was removed from the tip Mickie quickly stuffed the rest into her mouth and down her throat, sucking noisily and passionately while occasionally looking up to Maryse for her approval.

Only too happy to give Mickie that approval Maryse grinned, "Ooooooooh oui Mickie, suck my cock. Suck it clean of all your nasty anal juices you perverted little ATM slut! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh ouuuuuuiiiiiiiii, that's so nasty! You're so nasty. My nasty little butt slut. My nasty little ass to mouth whore. My nasty little anal slave, mmmmmmmm fuck, and you love it, don't you? You love being my bitch. Yeahhhhhhhhh, I can see it in your eyes as you deep throat my cock! Mmmmmmm, you love being my ATM loving bitch!"

Half of the time Maryse was looking directly at Trish, the other blonde blushing and mostly not meeting her gaze as she began to realise she was jealous of not being the one on her knees sucking Maryse's cock with her ass hole gaping wide open and ready to be pounded to orgasm. It was almost as cute as the site of Mickie on her knees, part of Maryse wanting to spend the next few hours just taunting these wrestlers as one sucked her cock and the other looked on in envy. However a much bigger part of Maryse was eager to get back to some ass pounding, so ultimately she pushed Mickie away from her.

Then she ordered, "Get on your knees, Mickie. I wish to take you like a bitch."

Again quick to obey Mickie whirled around, placed her hands, elbows and the lower part of her arms down on the floor so she was in the classic doggy style position and then she wiggled her ass and moaned, "Mmmmmm yes, please Maryse, take me like a bitch. Take me like the anal loving bitch I am!"

Grinning widely Maryse got down onto her knees behind Mickie, aimed her cock against the brunette's gaping butt hole and then slammed forwards, sending every inch of that big dildo deep into Mickie's guts with one mighty thrust. The fact that Maryse had been brutally fucking Mickie's big butt throughout the day, and had been butt fucking her nearly non-stop since their first time, meant that the submissive little anal slut howled in pleasure and thrust herself backwards to meet the Sexiest of the Sexy's hips as they crashed into the big pillowy ass cheeks before them, the sound of firm flesh meeting fat jiggly flesh almost as deafening as Mickie's squeals of pleasure as the two divas got down to some serious sodomy.

This was another thing Trish missed so much about the WWE. There was almost always at least two divas having sex with each other at any given time in the women's locker room, and more often than not one diva would be passionately sodomising another with a nice big strap-on just like this. The only thing unusual about it was that this time it was a wrestler getting her butt stuffed while a glorified model took her like a bitch, Trish finding the sight obscene and yet amazingly hot.

Trish just couldn't look away, especially when Maryse started dishing out a rectum wrecking as hard and as ruthless as any Trish had given out, Mickie happily taking every brutal thrust with almost literally deafening squeals of ecstasy. Then, just to make it more obscene, Maryse started smacking Mickie's fat ass with random but harsh blows which made the already jiggling butt cheeks look like a bowl of jelly in an earthquake. Maryse somehow did this without slowing down one bit, every blow making Mickie squeal louder in pure joy.

Then Maryse reached out, grabbed Mickie's hair and pulled it back so hard she forced the other diva's head upwards and then screamed, "I own you Mickie! I own your big fat ass! Oooooooohhhhhhh oui, Je vous le propriétaire! Je possède votre gros cul! Oh oui, oh oui, your massive ass is mine to fuck whenever I want! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, Mickie James's big fat ass is all mine and no one else's! Mickie James est ma chienne! Mickie James est à moi! Mickie James is my bitch! Mickie James is mine! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh oui, you're mine Mickie! Not Trish's, mine! All fucking mine!"

This sent Mickie over the edge, her cum violently squirting out of her pussy as her whole body shook and her squeals seem to become literally ear piercing. It made Trish more jealous than anything she'd ever seen before in her life. Partly because although she had made Mickie cum countless times, the majority of which was from anal sex, Trish was sure she had never made Mickie, or anyone else, cum that hard. She'd certainly never cum like that, Trish blushing furiously as she realised part of the reason she was jealous was she kind of wanted to be the one being butt fucked like a submissive little bitch, and although it wasn't what she came here for and she would never normally dream about something so perverted as being sodomised by a worthless model it didn't seem so bad if that was her reward.

As if she had read her mind Maryse locked eyes with her again and grinned wickedly, the look on the blonde's face making it very clear she was cumming not only from the sheer joy of feeling Mickie's big butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs or the heaven that was fucking another woman in the ass. No, Maryse was dreaming of ass fucking Trish, the image of the seven times women's champion in Mickie's place, cumming like a bitch as the brunette was now, filling Maryse's mind as the stimulator on her clit and everything going on in her dirty little mind made her cum.

It was definitely Trish who was bent over and taking it in the ass in Maryse's mind, the French-Canadian grinning wickedly as she took the next step towards that, namely pulling out of Mickie's ass without warning, slapping the huge cheeks of her ass and ordering, "Ok you fat piece of shit, show Trish your big fat disgusting ass! Mmmmmmmm oui, montrer que bon gros cul de salope, ooooooh oui, show Trish that big fat slutty ass! Show her how I've gaped your ass hole better than she ever did... and show her what her slutty little ass hole will look like in a matter of moments."

Naturally Mickie did as she was told, the broken diva quickly positioning herself so that her ass was facing Trish before she reached back and spread her ass cheeks, the multiple time former champion Mickie James proudly showing off her gaping wide open ass hole to her ex-girlfriend, the mighty Trish Stratus knowing deep down inside she'd now met a true top. And that true top was about to ruin her slutty butt hole beyond repair, Maryse grinning widely as she enjoyed the sight before her for several long seconds.

Then after briefly glancing at her handiwork Maryse said, "Take a good look Trish, because your fat ass is next!"

Instead of offering up any sort of retort Trish just stared deep into Mickie's bowels, Maryse eventually laughing at the lack of response and then prowling over towards her prey. Trish didn't notice until it was too late, namely when Maryse was standing right in front of her, blocking her view of her precious Mickie. It was then Maryse realise just how short the other blonde was, the fact that she was towering over the mighty Trish Stratus never more clear than when the former champion looked up at her with a nervous look in her eyes which again had Maryse laughing cruelly.

She then grabbed hold of Trish's right shoulder and pushed downwards, "On your knees bitch!"

Maryse only had to use a little force to make Trish fall to her knees, the seven times women's champion no longer captivated by Mickie's gaping butt hole. No, she was obviously completely focused on a massive piece of rubber which had just gaped that slutty shit hole, Maryse grinning as she saw the desire to suck that ass flavoured cock on Trish's face. Trish even opened her mouth like a baby bird hoping to be fed as Maryse slowly waved the dildo in front of the other blonde's face before taking that oh so inviting invitation and sliding her butt cream coated dick against the lips of the mighty Trish Stratus.

"Now suck it!" Maryse practically growled as she pushed the toy cock pass Trish's lips and into the other blonde's mouth, "Oooooooohhhhhhhh oui, sucer, suck your little girlfriend's fat ass off my big dick! Mmmmmm, that's it, sucer comme une salope vous êtes, ohhhhhhhh, suck it like the bitch you are! Ooooooooh clean my cock so the next time I make you go ass to mouth it will be only your fat bottom you will be tasting."

Although she was aware that she said a lot more Maryse wasn't really focused on it. She couldn't possibly, not when Trish Stratus was closing her lips in a tight seal around her strap on dildo and beginning to gently suck on it. Suck the part of her dildo which had been just in the deepest depths of the big fat ass of Mickie James, Trish obviously loving the taboo flavour as she sucked harder and harder with every passing second, the former champion soon beginning to bob her head up and down on the shaft like the greedy little ATM whore Maryse had always known Trish was.

Trish knew she should try and resist, that she was embarrassing herself by greedily going ass to mouth for this bitch, and in a few minutes she totally planned on forcefully removing the strap on dildo from Maryse's waist, strapping it around her own waist and then showing this disrespectful slut what ass fucking was all about. Oh yes, she had come back to the WWE mostly to destroy a slutty diva's ass, and that's exactly what she would do. She would butt fuck Maryse, she would butt fuck Mickie, and she would butt fuck any other WWE diva she ran into. But first it felt like she physically needed to clean that enormous dildo of Mickie's delicious anal cream.

Ever since she had first tasted it Trish had been addicted to Mickie's fat ass. Mostly she loved rimming it, but as much as she tried there was only so far her tongue could go. So instead of making Mickie deep throat her strap on at the end of every ass fucking Trish would sometimes take off the harness and shove the ass flavoured dildo into her own mouth. On those occasions she had greedily sucked that yummy butt candy, and it had been great, but it wasn't as good as this or all the other times another woman had made her get down on her knees and suck Mickie's butt off of a cock.

Lita had done it. Beth had done it. Victoria had done it. Even Melina had ass fucked Mickie right in front of her and then made Trish clean the dildo afterwards. Or hold Mickie's ass cheeks open so that a dominating wrestler could constantly switch from fucking Mickie's big booty and Trish's eager mouth, Trish having a lot of fun memories of particularly Victoria and Beth constantly making Mickie and Trish taste each others’ asses like that. Beth and Victoria even teamed up one night to give Trish and Mickie the anal pounding of a lifetime, both their ass holes taking days to fully recover from the humiliating abuse they had taken.

As Trish became lost in submissive thoughts the blow job became noisy, which didn't sit well with Maryse, "Harder! Harder, harder, harder! Put some effort into it you stupid slut! Mmmmmm, oh oui, that's better. Take it down your throat you dumb whore! Ohhhhhh oui, take it! Take it, take it, take it, TAKE IT! Mmmmmmm, here, let me help you."

Maryse's idea of help was to grab the back of Trish's head and start moving her hips back and forth, literally beginning to fuck the former champion's mouth with her dildo. At that point Trish started taking the monster toy into her throat which made her gag a little, but having several more inches shoved down her gullet made her choke violently. Not that Maryse had any mercy for her, oh no, if anything Trish choking seem to make Maryse even more savagely brutalise the shorter blonde's mouth and throat, the taller blonde's hip bone eventually bashing the other girl's nose in a sign that every inch of Maryse's dildo was now pounding Trish's poor little throat, the former champ choking and gagging violently as the current diva's champion used her as a face pussy.

"Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui, take it, take it, take it bitch! Mmmmmmmm ooooooooh oui, take my cock down your slutty little throat! Make sure you get every fucking drop of your former and my current bitch's butt off that dick because it's about to go right up your fucking bitch ass!" Maryse practically yelled, obviously delirious with lust. Then just as Trish thought she was about to pass out Maryse yanked the dildo from her throat, leaving the shorter blonde to gasp for breath while the taller blonde ordered, "Mmmmmm, speaking of your bitch ass, it's time for you to give it to me. Oooooooh oui, give me that big sexy bitch ass. Ohhhhhh oui, get in your natural position, face down with your ass in the air and ready to be fucked! Mmmmmmm, and spread your cheeks. Make it easier for me to take it by spreading your gigantic ass cheeks and expose your sluttieist fuck hole!"

"But, I-" Trish whimpered.

"NOW!" Maryse screamed.

Maryse grinned wickedly as after a brief staring match Trish lowered her head and accepted her fate, the record-breaking seven times women's champion reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks so she could offer up her bitch hole to her new owner. It was a sight that Maryse enjoyed for a few moments, then the French-Canadian pressed her strap-on against the Canadian's butt hole and rammed forwards hard and rough, unceremoniously forcing the first few inches of her dildo up Trish's ass and causing the stronger woman to squeal like a little bitch.

Although she didn't really care about Trish's well-being the wrestler got a good chance to relax as Maryse laughed long and hard over the former champion's pain. As a result when Maryse started pushing more of her cock into Trish's ass hole the other blonde only let out a series of garbled sounds as her rectum was slowly filled with strap-on dick, Maryse refusing to stop until she had every inch of that huge butt busting dildo buried deep in the bowels of the multi-times women's champion.

To be fair Maryse went nice and slowly, and while it was just so she could enjoy the sight of her big dick slowly sliding into the fat ass of the mighty Trish Stratus it gave the squirming former diva plenty of time to relax her rectum and accept her fate as an orifice for Maryse's pleasure. Not that it mattered to Maryse whether or not Trish made peace with that fact, she was going to destroy her butt hole either way. Although it might be more enjoyable if Trish was willing, and from the way she continued to submissively spread her ass cheeks it seemed very much like the big bad Trish Stratus wanted to get her ass fucked.

Happy to oblige Maryse stuffed Trish's rectum with her cock, and when her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks she laughed cruelly and mocked her, "Oooooooooh oui, every single inch of my beautiful girl cock in your big fat slutty dyke ass! Mmmmmmm fuck, keep spreading those big butt cheeks for me you little bitch. Mmmmmmm, I like to see what I'm doing. Ha ha ha ha, I like to see what I'm doing to your little bitch hole. Ohhhhhhhh oui, oui, I love watching my cock stretching your bitch hole, mmmmmmm ooooooooh that cock taking ass hole, mmmmmmmm yes, I knew you were a submissive little anal loving bitch from the moment I saw you. Oh oui, Trish Stratus is a submissive little anal loving bitch, ooooooohhhhhhhh oui, and now she is my submissive little anal loving bitch!"

In response the mighty Trish Stratus who was allegedly one of the toughest/most famous female wrestlers ever whimpered like a little bitch and continued spreading her cheeks as Maryse tightened her grip on the other blonde's hips and gently pulled her own hips back. She then pushed them forwards, then back, then forwards, then back, Maryse officially beginning to butt fuck Trish with a slow but steady rhythm while continuing to stare in delight at the former WWE women's champion's ass hole stretching for her big dick as it pumped in and out of the other blonde's butt.

Although this wasn't what she came here for Trish couldn't deny it felt good to have a dick in her ass for the first time since she had retired from wrestling. Sure, it was a humiliation beyond belief to have her butt filled with a worthless model's dick, but to her shame that ultimately added to the pleasure, Trish's rectum relaxing in record time so the pain of having her anal walls unnaturally stretched melted away and all she was left with was mind-numbing pleasure. And through it all she just couldn't control her moans of pleasure.

At least at first there was a noticeable undertone of pain, which could be more than could be said for the moans which followed them, Trish's eyes rolling in the back of her head as her body fully surrendered to being an anal slut again. For which she blamed Beth. If the mighty Glamazon hadn't so skilfully wrecked her rectum in the weeks leading up to her final match there was no way she would be submitting so easily to Maryse right now. Yes, that was it, it was all Beth's fault, the fact that she and Maryse were both tall, blonde and dominating the only reason she had given in so easily.

Trish told herself that over and over again, and while that was no doubt at least partly true it became impossible to deny just what an amazing butt fucker Maryse was. Not only did the French-Canadian effortlessly loosen Trish's rectum to the point where all she was feeling was pure pleasure but she then sodomised her to the edge of orgasm without having to resort to any hard thrusting. Then, perhaps just to prove what a top she could be, Maryse pulled the dick out of Trish's ass right at the moment she thought for sure she was about to cum.

Maryse then pushed Trish's hands away from her butt cheeks, smacked that meaty flesh hard enough to make it jiggle, and then gleefully ordered, "Suck my dick bitch! Suce ma bite! Suce ma bite putain salope! Mmmmmm, I want to see Trish Stratus suck her slutty fat ass off my dick! Je veux voir Trish Stratus sucer son gros cul salope ma bite."

Hearing those words made Trish whimper pathetically, mostly because she knew it was no use in complaining. If she wanted to cum Trish would need to do what Maryse said, and Trish wanted to cum more than anything. So with her head lowered in shame Trish crawled around until she was kneeling in front of a standing Maryse, opened her mouth wide and then wrapped her lips around the first few inches of the strap-on dick. It wasn't the first time she had tasted her own ass, and to her embarrassment Trish enjoyed the flavour just as much now as when the likes of Lita and Beth were shoving their cocks down her throat after or during a butt fucking session.

Wanting to get back to the butt fucking as soon as possible Trish sucked greedily on the head of the dick while Maryse grabbed onto her hair firmly, laughed cruelly and then offered up her usual encouragement, "Oh oui Trish, suck my cock! Mmmmmmm suck it like the greedy little ass to mouth slut that you are! Oh oui, take it all you whore! Oooooooh oui, prendre vers le bas de votre gorge, ooooooooh, I said take it down your throat you stupid whore! Mmmmmmm, massage every inch of my beautiful cock with your nasty little throat you fucking slut! Oui, oui, oui gobble up that cock, mmmmmmm, gobble up that ass juice, mmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, gobble up your nasty anal cream that is covering my beautiful dick you little cock sucker! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh oui!"

Trish whimpered at the verbal abuse but continued sucking Maryse's cock. In fact she sucked it more passionately than ever, lowering her lips further and further down on the shaft until the dildo was sliding into her throat. With practised ease she relaxed muscles in her throat so she could stuff every single inch of Maryse's impressive length down her gullet, Trish choking and gagging as she deep throated the entire strap-on and then started bobbing her head up and down on it.

Somehow this wasn't enough for Maryse, "More! More, more, more, MORE! Take every inch of that cock down your throat! Mmmmmm fuck, take it you stupid bitch! Take it, take it, take it, TAKE IT! FUCK! Choke on my cock like the ATM slut you are! Faster, faster, I said faster bitch! Ohhhhhhh oui, oh oui, that's better, take it, take it, take it, take it, TAKE IT!"

The moment she opened her mouth again Maryse formed a tight grip on Trish's head with both hands and started pushing her downwards while thrusting her hips forwards. She repeated this motion gently at first, then with increasing roughness until she was pounding Trish's throat with the same brutal force she had just used to butt fucked the other blonde. Naturally this caused Trish to violently choke, gag and almost opened her mouth, but she neither had the physical nor emotional strength to push Maryse away so she just let the other woman use her mouth like a loose whore's cunt or ass hole.

After maybe about a minute of that Maryse pulled out, casually sitting down on the floor while Trish gasped for breath, Maryse eventually calling out, "Stop being lazy and get your fat ass over here. I wish to pound your butt hole some more. Mmmmmm, and this time you're going to ride me like the anal whore you are. Just make sure you're facing away from me. I want to see that big booty bounce, not your second rate face awash with ecstasy while I give you what you so desperately need."

Despite the fact that she was still lightheaded from the abuse she had just taken Trish didn't hesitate stumbling over, positioning her ass pointing at Maryse and then lining up her gaping ass hole with that wonderfully big rubber prick. As Maryse was holding it steady Trish was even able to spread her butt cheeks while lowering herself down, her stretched open back door easily swallowing the large dildo which had gaped it so good as Trish let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Maryse generously allowed her bitch a moment to enjoy the dick in her ass, then she slapped that big booty and yelled, "Don't just sit there whore, bounce that lazy dyke ass of yours up and down my dick! Mmmmmm, I want to enjoy this. Oh oui, Je veux profiter de Trish Stratus rebondir son gros cul sur ma grosse bite, mmmmmmm, I want to enjoy Trish Stratus bouncing her fat ass on my big dick."

Trish let out another adorable whimper, and then started bouncing like a good girl, Maryse licking her lips as she watched Trish's ass hole sliding up and down her cock like a two dollar whore giving her a blow job. It was awkward for the other blonde, not that Maryse cared, but Trish was able to keep pulling her cheeks apart like a good little bitch, allowing the Sexiest of the Sexy to get the best possible look at Trish's stretched out anal ring bobbing on that cock. Which was more proof that Trish had experience taking it in the ass, not that Maryse needed it.

All Maryse had to do was look at another girl to know whether she was an anal whore or not. With Trish, she had known before that. Just look at the way the girl dressed herself and acted, flaunting that big butt of hers. Practically begging someone to take it. Then Maryse had finally met Trish and she could tell all those years of taking it up the ass for her fellow wrestlers like Victoria, Lita and Beth Phoenix had turned the once mighty Trish Stratus into a submissive little ass whore just waiting for someone to take her big booty, stretch it out and use it as the fuck hole it was. And Maryse was just the butt busting top to do it.

"Take your hands off your cheeks!" Maryse ordered, placing her hands behind her head and relaxing, "I want to enjoy watching those fat filled cheeks jiggle for me."

Once again Trish didn't protest. No, she moaned like the ass whore she was, the former seven times champion bouncing up and down even more enthusiastically than before to make sure those meaty butt cheeks in fact jiggled like a big bowl of jelly for Maryse's hungry eyes. From the loud moans and cries of pleasure it sounded like Trish was more worried about pushing herself to orgasm than pleasing her new owner, but Maryse would let it slide for now as the tall blonde became completely lost in watching the curvy blonde shamelessly ride her cock with her obviously slutty ass hole.

After a few minutes of enjoying that perfect view Maryse called out, "Hey Mickie, get over here and get a good look at what I'm doing to your ex-girlfriend's butt hole. Mmmmmmmm oui, take a look at Trish's butt hole taking my cock, that big booty bouncing and jiggling with joy as I put Trish Stratus in her place."

For a few seconds Maryse spared her other bitch a glance or two, grinning widely as she enjoyed the look of shock mixed with wonder on Mickie's face. Maryse knew for a fact Mickie had seen a version of this many times, as not only had Trish taken an ass fucking from a total bottom like Mickie but the likes of Victoria, Lita and Beth had at one point all wrecked the butt hole belonging to the seven times women's champion. She had made Mickie confessed that in graphic detail during one of their earliest butt fuckings, Maryse grinning widely the entire time as she received the information that would help her turn Trish Stratus into her anal slave. Of course this was the first of many times Mickie would see Trish ass fucked by Maryse, and Maryse was going to make sure it was one hell of a show.

Mickie had been watching in amazement the entire time Maryse had effortlessly turned Trish into her butt slut. Don't get her wrong, she loved being Maryse's bitch, mostly because the French-Canadian was an amazing lover, especially when it came to butt sex, however it hadn't been love at first sight. Maryse's attitude had put her off, and she was a lowly model who someone like Trish should have ass fucked no problem. But instead of pounding ass like Trish had clearly planned on doing to her Trish was now the one getting her fat ass pounded, the multiple times women's champion savagely sodomising herself on that big prick.

It was so sexy. Trish had anally ridden a dildo strapped around Mickie's waist, and Mickie had seen her do the same for the likes of Lita, Victoria and Beth, but to see Trish except such a humiliation like this was amazing. And the seven times women's champion hadn't really put up much of a fight. Mickie had at least been able to resist at first, but here was the mighty Trish Stratus slowly bouncing her big booty up and down a huge fake cock strapped around the waist of a lowly eye candy diva. Oh the humiliation Trish must have been feeling was probably near enough unbearable, and yet despite herself Mickie found that just as much a turn on as it seemed to be for her ex.

Seeming to want to at least double that humiliation Maryse ordered, "Mmmmmm, faster. Oh oui, make yourself cum Trish. I want to see Trish Stratus cum with a huge cock up her big fat disgusting ass. Ohhhhhhh oui, allow me to watch those fat filled cheeks really jiggle while you scream my name and cum for me. Venez avec mon énorme bite dans ton gros cul ! Cum with my huge dick in your fat ass. Mmmmmmm yeah, rebondir ce butin. Bounce that booty. Bounce that big booty you fucking anal whore! Ooooooooh oui, wreck that slutty ass! Wreck that big fat slutty ass you fucking butt slut! Destroy your own dyke butt! Oooooooohhhhhhhh oui, Mickie, lick Trish's pussy! I want you to get a face full of your little girlfriend's cum as it squirts from her cunt because she loves my dick up her ass so fucking much!"

Not needing to be told twice Mickie leaned forward and started lapping at the dripping wet cunt she had been staring at for the last few minutes. Well, one of the things she had been staring at. Trish's big tits had been bouncing with every thrust, and from this angle Mickie could just about watch her ex-girlfriend's widely stretched ass hole bouncing hypnotically up and down Maryse's dick, and the busty blonde's beautiful face had been a wonderful mixture of frustration and pleasure throughout the sodomy. So obviously Mickie had spent plenty of time looking at those things, but the current treat she was now sampling had been very much an attention getter.

When she got to work there was already plenty of liquid for Mickie to lick up, but for better or for worse she didn't have long until she fulfil the second part of Maryse's order and got a face full of girl cum. Mickie's first instinct was to wrap her mouth around Trish's cunt so the other girl's cum could pretty much flow directly down her throat. However as that wasn't what her owner had ordered her to do she instead stayed there with her eyes closed and her mouth open, simply swallowing whatever she could like that as Trish's cum exploded from her and covered Mickie's face. Then when it was over Mickie went right back to licking pussy so she could do her bit to make sure the process continued.

Normally in this position Maryse would just be happy to sit back and watch the anal whore she was ass fucking make herself cum. However this was Trish Stratus, and her big jiggly ass was rippling against Maryse's thighs with every thrust. Those two things combined with the fact that she was humiliating her in front of someone else and the fact that her clit was continuously being bashed by the other end of the dildo meant that after a while Maryse just couldn't resist grabbing onto Trish's hips and start pounding up into the fat ass in front of her, triggering a powerful climax for herself and yet another one for Trish.

That process repeated itself a few times, then the extra hard orgasms caught up with Trish and she collapsed down onto Maryse's body in a sweaty heap. Not that the former champion was given much chance to rest as the current women's champion rolled over, Mickie following so that Trish's cunt ended up practically smothering her face while Maryse was busy butt banging her latest bitch on all fours. And thanks to the nice little rest she got, Maryse managed to use every ounce of her strength right from the get go to give Trish Stratus probably the most brutal butt pounding she had ever received, Maryse practically using that fat ass to masturbate herself to several climaxes.

Trish came to, all over Mickie's face, but that didn't really matter to Maryse. What mattered was ruining the ass hole of Trish Stratus, taking out some alleged competition and gaining herself a new fat ass bitch with perhaps the biggest and most disgusting blubber butt Maryse had ever seen. Oh she was disgusted with herself, but Maryse felt like she had to have that fat ass. That she physically needed Trish Stratus to be her bitch so she could ram her gigantic ass whenever she wanted, and that was exactly what she was going to do, Maryse becoming like a wild animal brutalising its mate in the last few moments of that hellacious butt fucking.

Just before she ran out of steam Maryse grabbed hold of Trish's hair, yanked it backwards and screamed psychotically, "YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW TRISH! MINE! TU ES A MOI ! TU ES A MOI! OHHHHHHHH OUI, YOU’RE MY ASS WHORE, MY BUTT SLUT, MY ANAL SLAVE, MMMMMMMM YOU'RE MINE AND I OWN YOUR FAT ASS! SAY IT! TELL ME YOU'RE MY BITCH OR I SWEAR I'LL STOP FUCKING YOU!"

Unable to cope with that in her current state of mind Trish screamed, "I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH I'M YOUR BITCH I'M YOUR BITCH I'M YOUR BITCH AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCK I AM YOUR BITCH AND YOU OWN MY FUCKING ASS HOLE! MY ASS IS YOUR PERSONAL FUCK HOLE! MY FAT ASS IS ALL YOURS!"

These last few words gave Maryse just enough strength to ravage Trish's butt hole for a few more minutes, but even she had her limits. So, after countless orgasms for both blondes, Maryse collapsed onto Trish's back, both WWE divas panting and sweating like crazy. Even then Maryse lazily pumped Trish's pooper, the French-Canadian obsessed with proving her superiority over her rival. Then after a few minutes of gasping for breath Maryse straightened up, pull Trish's ass cheeks apart and ever so slowly removed her strap on from that abused ass hole, grinning wickedly as she watched inch after inch of dildo reappear from the other blonde's back hole until the head came out with a pop, leaving a gaping crater and a couple of bruised cheeks in their wake.

After admiring the sight for a few minutes Maryse called out, "Mickie, come take a look at what I've done to your precious Trish."

Knowing what was expected of her Mickie quickly slid herself from underneath Trish's body and then came to kneel next to Maryse, the taller of the two blondes then repositioning herself so she was holding the short blonde's butt cheeks open so the brunette could see just how loose and open Trish's butt hole now was. Having gaped Trish herself many times Mickie was impressed, Maryse had ruined that big butt good and proper, Mickie able to see deep into her ex-girlfriend's bowels via that well stretched ass hole. Trish would be lucky if she could recover in a week, although Mickie very much doubted that Maryse would give her the opportunity.

Indeed Maryse had other plans in mind, although first she had one more thing to take care of, "Mickie, your ex-girlfriend made a mess on my cock. Be a good little bitch and clean it up for me."

Without a moments hesitation Mickie shuffled forward, grabbed the base of the dildo to hold it steady and then eagerly took the head of the toy cock which had just pounded the deepest depths of Trish's big booty into her mouth. She then shamelessly moaning, her eyelids fluttering as she tasted may be her favourite thing ever, the deepest reachable part of Trish's ass. The only thing better was Trish's cum. Or Maryse's cum. Or girl cum in general, although Mickie had got plenty of that lately. Hell, her face was still covered with Trish's cum, and she could taste it on her tongue, and after they had arrived in the arena yet before she butt fucked her Maryse had shoved Mickie's face in between her legs, which was something which would happen again sooner rather than later.

Focusing on the task at hand Mickie sucked greedily at the dildo, very quickly removing any trace of anal cream from the head of the dildo and then beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft to get more of that yummy ass juice she so desperately crave. Well trained cock sucker that she was Mickie slowly but surely stuffed every inch of that strap-on dildo down her throat until every drop of butt juice was gone. Then she sucked it some more, looking up into the eyes of her top every so often in the hopes of being told she was doing a good job. Or receiving any praise whatsoever from her cruel Dom.

Instead Maryse offered up her usual brand of encouragement, "Faster you dumb slut! Mmmmmmm, sucer, sucer, suck it like the whore you are! Ohhhhhhh oui, I know you can do better than this, so you better start doing it or else. Come on, faster. Faster! Fuck, do I have to do everything myself? Ohhhhhhh here, let me show you how it's done."

With that Maryse grabbed the sides of Mickie's head with both hands and started thrusting her hips back and forth, fucking her sex slave's mouth with a steady rhythm at first but eventually beginning to jack-hammer Mickie's throat like it was a loose whore's cunt. Of course after months of Maryse abusing her this way Mickie took every violent thrust while only gagging and choking a little bit, the tiny brunette desperately concentrating on breathing through her nose as she was once again used as a fuck hole. Sadly it was the one hole which didn't make her cum while being fucked, but the night was young and Mickie thought there was plenty of time for that.

Mickie was right, but first Maryse wanted a little memento of the occasion, so pulling her dildo out of Mickie's throat Maryse ordered, "Good slut, now go bend over next to Trish. Mmmmmmm, I want a picture of both your butt holes gaping for me."

*

Whenever she was lonely, or horny, or just bored Maryse would look at that photo on her phone. She had several versions of it just to be sure she did not lose it, including several backups and the massive printout she had on the wall of nearly every bedroom of her many houses. Of course after initially breaking Trish in Maryse had returned to her hotel room with her bitches and pounded their fat asses all night long, and she'd had several intense sessions with them on other occasions where their butt holes ended up even more widely gaped. But the first time was always special, and looking at it triggered so many wonderful memories. Maybe she'd make a new one when she finally showed it to her latest fat ass bitch Melina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse Ouellet, Natalya, or any other WWE star. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maryse Ouellet had never particularly wanted to be a wrestler. She had just kind of fallen into it in her search for fame, fortune, and most of all her twisted desire for big, fat asses. To be fair she had tried to hold back at first so she could achieve the fame and fortune she desired, but now she had given in to her perverted lust and had acquired herself three very eager anal sluts all with massive bottoms which jiggled so wonderfully when she fucked them.

Her life was almost perfect. She had at least some fame and fortune, and she had enough fat ass sluts to make up for not being as famous or as rich as she'd like to be. The only problem was she was still expected to wrestle. Put herself in harms way by fighting much bigger and stronger divas, given undeserved shots at the title which looked so good around her waist and over her shoulder, the worst part of it being that not only did Maryse have to spend a few hours not fucking her bitches but most of the women she had to fight had the type of blubber butts she was obsessed with, namely Victoria, Natalya and most of all Beth Phoenix. It was very distracting.

All three of those divas had Maryse cornered in the locker room, Beth practically growling, "We know what you're doing, and it ends tonight."

"Oh?" Maryse smirked, refusing to show fear, "And what exactly is it that you think I'm up too?"

Taking a step forward Natalya snapped, "Don't play dumb, we know you have been targeting wrestlers, and we're not going to stand for it."

There was a moment of silence, then Maryse burst out laughing, ending with, "Oh vous morceaux muets de cul vous morceaux muets de cul. You dumb pieces of ass. I didn't target Mickie, Trish and Melina because they were wrestlers. Non, I went after them because of their big, fat asses. Mmmmmmmm, I just love fucking big fat asses, like the ones you three have, so why don't you make it easy on yourselves and just spread your cheeks now?"

For a few seconds the three wrestlers just stared in disbelief at the glorified model, then Beth mumbled, "You're delusional."

"We'll see." Maryse smirked, "Your ass hole will be stretching for me soon enough. Tonight, it's Natalya's turn. Mmmmmmmm, what do you say slut, ready to put your big fat ass on the line?"

"You vs me? Please, I'll wipe the floor with you." Natalya scoffed, before a wicked grin crossed her face, "Then I'll take you back here and me, Beth and Victoria will gang bang your ass hole."

Maryse just grinned.

*

About ten minutes later Maryse pinned Natalya's shoulders to the mat. Natalya had started out strong, tossing Maryse around like a rag doll with suplexs, throws and the like, but there was a reason Natalya Neidhart had never been diva's champion. Being the first third generation female wrestler and the only female graduate of the Heart Dungeon had made her cocky and arrogant. Sure, Maryse was both these things, but the difference was she knew when to flaunt her stuff and went to go for the win. Also while Natalya was stronger Maryse was smarter, which became clear at the end of the match.

All it took was one little slap and Natalya became enraged, chasing Maryse round and round ringside, and then back in again only to be tripped into a turnbuckle. The little padding that was there wasn't enough to stop Natalya from being stunned, and Maryse easily pulled her up and into a front headlock and then drove her to the mat with a DDT. And that was all it took to defeat the supposedly mighty Natalya Neidhart, Maryse grinning wickedly as she looked back from the stage at the horrified piece of ass, Natalya's virgin hole no doubt quivering as realisation over what happened next filled the other woman's body.

Natalya was in such a state of shock she had to be prompted to leave the ring and head to the back. She couldn't believe she had lost to a model. And so easily. She felt so ashamed. Mostly though she was afraid. After all, she was a natural top. A born butt buster. A wrestler, dammit, how could she allow herself to be butt fucked by a worthless model? And what happened if she enjoyed it? Since coming to the WWE she'd never seen a woman get ass fucked and not enjoy it, and she was terrified that after completely humiliating her in the ring this clueless model who had cheated/lucked her way into becoming champion would turn her into a total ass whore.

Sure that should have been impossible, and yet her treacherous body got increasingly excited the closer she got to the locker room, and when she hesitantly went inside to find Maryse in there waiting for her wearing only a 10 inch strap-on and a wicked smile she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from asking for it. Oh God, she actually wanted to be butt fucked by this model, in front of all the other WWE divas no less. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Beth." Natalya whimpered softly, turning to her best friend.

Turning her nose up at the other blonde Beth coldly replied, "You lost. To a model. You're not fit to be one of us, but if you can get ass fucked without becoming a bottom I might consider giving you a second chance."

There was a few moments of silence, then Maryse giggled, "You heard your friend slut, now bend over! Mmmmmmmm, oh yeah, bend over! Se pencher en avant! I want you on your hands and knees so I can take your virgin ass like the little bitch that you are."

Natalya blinked a few more times, then she lowered her head and then very slowly drop down onto her hands and knees. In what felt like an instant later Maryse was kneeling behind her, greedily groping Natalya's large ass like no one had ever done before. She kept doing that for almost a full minute, squeezing, pinching and even slapping Natalya's thick booty, and eventually hitting it hard enough that the member of the Hart family ended up crying in pain as Maryse gave her a mini spanking, which didn't stop until her victorious opponent grabbed onto the waistband of her wrestling tights and slowly pulled that skin-tight material downwards exposing the large cheeks of her ass.

"Oh oui, maintenant que est un gros cul mmmmmmmmmmmm, that is one big fat ass!" Maryse frantically moaned as she exposed Natalya's big bubble butt and then started eagerly groping it with both hands just like before, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh oui, oh oui, mmmmmmmmmm, it is so fat. So big. So disgusting. Oooooooooooh oui, I do not know how you can leave the house with a ass this fat. Have you not heard of exercise? Are you incapable of not stuffing your face? Oh fuck, why does your ass have to be so big and fat? Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, I just can't resist! Mmmmmmmm, I just can't resist your big fat ass!"

With that Maryse buried her face in between Natalya's ass cheeks, causing the well trained wrestler to gasp loudly in pleasure. Maryse had been sure to hook her fingers into Natalya's underwear as well as her wrestling tights so that the other blonde's ass was completely exposed, then the second she was in range Maryse started frantically licking Natalya's ass hole, at first just up-and-down strokes but eventually swirling that tongue around that puckered rosebud and eventually trying to push that soft, wet muscle inside that virgin orifice. She didn't get far, but it was far enough to make Natalya moan, which did not go unnoticed by her friends, particularly Beth who looked horrified.

"Are you really moaning already?" Beth asked in disbelief, already knowing the answer.

"I can't help it. It feels sooooooo goooooooooddddddddddd." Natalya blushed, before pointing out, "We make bitches tongue our ass holes all the time. This, ohhhhhhhhh, this is no different."

Maryse knew better, and she was sure that Beth and the others did too. After all, Maryse occasionally gave her bitches the privilege of eating her ass, or even her cunt, but there was a difference between being orally pleasured as a sign of respect and being prepared to be penetrated. Not that Maryse had ever taken it up the ass, and she never would, but she had let a few men fuck her pussy and therefore she knew what it was like to be the one being fucked. In a second Natalya was going to find out what that felt like in a whole new way, and from the sound of her pathetic whimpers she was really nervous about it.

However another, perhaps even bigger, part of her was looking forward to it, Maryse grinning wickedly as she bought her right hand up to Natalya's cunt and found an ocean of wetness waiting for her. Which in turn caused more moans of pleasure to escape Natalya's lips, and while Maryse didn't particularly care what her latest victim was feeling it was fun to humiliate the big tough wrestler who thought so highly of herself by making her moan like a whore from being submissive, especially in front of all her friends and the other women she usually dominated.

So Maryse set out to make her moan even more by sliding one finger into Natalya's pussy and gently beginning to pump it in and out of the other diva. At that point all of her fingers had been well coated in pussy juice from rubbing against Natalya's downstairs lips, but even if they hadn't the other blonde was so wet she probably would have welcomed Maryse's finger anyway. Which Maryse really wanted to taunt Natalya about, but that would involve removing her tongue from this big beautiful booty, so instead she added a second finger and buried her face even deeper in Natalya's ass.

For what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Maryse feasted on that ass. Along the way she finally pushed her tongue at least a little inside Nattie's hole, the tightness of the anal ring making Maryse want to bury every inch of her cock inside the huge ass in front of her. However she wanted to taunt Natalya at least a little bit first, so she finally removed her tongue and replaced it with her finger, both she and her latest conquest moaning in what seemed like pure pleasure as Maryse's finger slowly stretched open Natalya's virgin butt hole and deep into that large bottom that Maryse was determined to conquer and own.

"Oh oui, mmmmmmmmmm, that's one tight little virgin ass hole! Ooooooooooooooh, there's no way this fat ass has ever been fucked." Maryse groaned dreamily, "Until now! Ohhhhhhhhhh Nattie, can I call you Nattie? Natalya seems a little informal considering I'm about to pop your anal cherry. Mmmmmmmm, oh oui, I just can't wait anymore, I absolutely have to have this big fat ass! Oh oui, spread your cheeks Nattie, mmmmmmmmm, it's ass fucking time! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, gather around anyone who wants to watch, because I'm about to destroy this tight little virgin butt hole!"

Natalya whimpered as she was forced to reach back and pull her cheeks apart to make it easier for Maryse to ass fuck her, then she whimpered again as she felt something much bigger than a tongue or a finger pressing against her virgin ass hole this was it. The moment she had been dreading since she had learned what really went on in the diva's locker rooms. The moment she was robbed of her dignity, self-respect and maybe her place as one of the few untouchable divas in the locker rooms. The moment she lost her anal virginity, the experience being worse than she ever imagined as not only was she face down and spreading her cheeks in the middle of the diva's locker rooms where everyone could witness her big ass being violated but she was robbed of her anal cherry by a fucking model.

Even with plenty of bumps, bruises and flat-out injuries over her wrestling career this was the most painful experience of Natalya's life, the muscular blonde crying out as she felt her previously untouched anal ring slowly stretching around the bulbous head of Maryse's strap-on until the first few inches of that huge dildo could slide inside Natalya's big butt, officially robbing the only female graduate of the Heart Dungeon of her anal cherry.

Natalya screamed like a dumb blonde in a slasher movie when the head of that cock violated her fat ass, drowning out the watching divas who gasped, unable to believe that Maryse of all people was the one to take Natalya's anal virginity. Beth Phoenix and a few other tops didn't gasp, but particularly Beth stared at Natalya with a look of disgust, the other WWE women's wrestlers obviously ashamed at Natalya for allowing this to happen to her. Of course none of them could be as ashamed as Natalya was of herself, the strong blonde whimpering pathetically and closing her eyes to try and block out the other divas.

Unfortunately for Natalya she could still hear them gasp and gossip amongst themselves as Maryse started slowly stuffing her ass full of cock, Natalya unable to believe just how much of that monster slid through her back hole and deep into her queen sized bottom. Somehow her big butt eventually took every inch of that big dick, the other WWE divas becoming even more emboldened when Maryse's thighs came to rest against Natalya's ass cheeks, signifying that the puny model had forced every inch of her strap-on dildo into the tough wrestler's bowels, Natalya overwhelmed at the physical pain and crippling humiliation she felt at getting a taste of her own medicine.

Something which didn't go unnoticed by the other divas, AJ being the first one bold enough to say anything, "Oh my God, she took every inch."

Wanting to take focus away from her girlfriend Kaitlyn added, "Yeah, she took it like a bitch."

"Yeah she did, and it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine." Eve chimed in.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to give Nattie Neidhart a taste of her own medicine." Maryse grinned wickedly, "Oh oui, Je suis sur le point de détruire ce petit trou du cul! I am about to destroy Nattie's little ass hole in front of all of her friends, mmmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmmm, fuck her up her big fat ass and turn her into a complete bitch. Oooooooh oui, and not the arrogant and stuck up kind of bitch that she normally is, but the kind of weak, pathetic bitch who takes it up the ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh oui, and she's going to love it. Ooooooooohhhhhhhh oui, I'm going to make Nattie Neidhart love taking it up her big fat slutty ass like the submissive bitch she is!"

Maryse laughed cruelly as she continued to verbally and physically abuse the second-generation wrestler, although her attention was mainly focused on Natalya's fat ass. Or more accurately the obscenely stretched hole in between those meaty cheeks, the fact that the stronger woman was spreading those fat filled cheeks providing Maryse with the best view possible of her cock sliding in and out of that gaped butt hole eventually causing the French-Canadian to trail off as she became lost in the beautiful sight before her. The beautiful sight which cemented her dominance over this inferior woman, Natalya's most private hole now nothing but a fuck hole to the Sexiest of the Sexy.

Natalya, the only woman to graduate the Hart dungeon and one of the strongest women on the roster was now nothing but a walking fuck hole to Maryse. Sure, she was too dumb to fully understand it, but Maryse had every intention of teaching Natalya her place. That her big fat ass now belonged to Maryse and she was going to have to get use to bending over whenever Maryse wanted, because Natalya was now nothing but one of Maryse's big bottomed bitches. And Maryse was going to get that through her thick head the only way a female wrestler seemed to learn that, through relentless ass fucking.

Licking her lips Maryse allowed herself to become lost in the thought of relentlessly ramming Natalya's ass, the WWE diva's champion almost becoming so lost in thinking about the future that she started brutally butt fucking her latest victim too soon. Not that it was her fault, Natalya's ass was just so big and fuck-able, Maryse finding it increasingly difficult not to just give this walking fuck hole the rectum wrecking she obviously needed. However Maryse was able to control herself, not because she cared about Natalya's well-being but because she didn't want to literally destroy a fat ass she planned on spending a lot of time using.

Luckily for them both Maryse came up with a plan, "You know, I am tired of doing all the work. Let go of your cheeks Nattie and start bouncing on my cock. Oooooooohhhhhhhh oui, I want to see Natalya Neidhart bouncing her big fat ass on my dick. Mmmmmmmm, come on Nattie, bounce that big fat disgusting ass! Make your cheeks jiggle for me."

Maryse's latest conquest whimpered pathetically, but had to do as she was told, first letting go of her cheeks and then lifting herself up onto the all fours position before beginning to thrust herself back and forth, anally riding the superior blonde's cock with her slutty ass from the doggy style position. Unfortunately this meant Natalya's giant ass cheeks jiggled like jelly with every thrust, becoming a particularly obscene when they crashed against Maryse's perfect thighs, resulting an wonderfully perverse ripple effect. Naturally this made Maryse want to abuse Natalya's ass even more than before, the French-Canadian only able to take her mind off it by turning the verbal humiliation up a notch.

"Oh my God, do you have no shame?" Maryse laughed cruelly, "Look at you, you are already so desperate for this big dick up your fat ass! Mmmmmmmm, even Mickie put up more of a fight than you are, and she was obviously a total bottom right from the start. Then again, I suppose, you are no different, are you Nattie? No, you're just a big dumb anal whore who thinks she's high and mighty, but she's not. Ooooooooh, admit it Nattie, you're a bottom who thinks she's a top. Mmmmmmmmm, a butt slut pretending to be a butt buster. Ohhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit, a wrestler who isn't as good as she thinks she is, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, a disgrace to her family's legacy, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh oui, don't worry though Nattie, you may make a lousy wrestler, but you make an excellent anal whore."

At first the physical pain and emotional torment had been nearly unbearable, but slowly Natalya's rectum had relaxed and accepted that it was now a fuck passage for another woman's pleasure. And not just any woman. Not another wrestler, Natalya unable to find the comfort of being defeated by an equal in this moment. No, the proud wrestling legacy had been outsmarted by a puny model and was now getting her ass skilfully fucked, her victorious opponent conquering her bowels like she had conquered Natalya's body, much to Natalya's utter humiliation.

Natalya had never thought she could feel pleasure from getting her ass fucked. Thought she was too much of a natural top/wrestler to ever enjoy any act of submission, however either Maryse was more skilled at ass taming than anyone else on the planet or Natalya's ass was just naturally slutty and waiting for a real top to make her realise it. As her butt hole was slowly turned into a fuck hole Natalya decided it must be a bit of both, it was the only way to explain why any physical pain became a distant memory indecently quickly and she became overwhelmed with the greatest ecstasy she had ever known until she had no choice but to beg for more.

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL TAKE IT UP THE ASS WHENEVER YOU WANT, BE YOUR BITCH, JUST PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!" Natalya screeched at the top of her lungs, tears flowing from her eyes, "I LOVE YOUR BIG DICK IN MY ASS! I LOVE IT! IT FEELS SOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWD! FUCK ME, FUCK ME UP THE ASS, ASS FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS! FUCK MY BIG FAT SLUTTY ASS AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Natalya felt completely and utterly humiliated, but somehow that total humiliation only added to the ecstasy she was feeling, which was really saying something as Maryse fulfilled her half of the bargain and began increasing the pace of the ass fucking. Even though it was a gentle build-up it in some ways felt like seconds that Maryse's thighs were slapping against Natalya's ass cheeks with such force it caused them to relentlessly jiggle and the sound of the flesh hitting flesh was so loud it almost drowned out Natalya's squeals of pleasure, the proud wrestler having to redefine her understanding of ecstasy as she was skilfully sodomised to orgasm.

The moment she came, the moment her cum literally squirted out of her cunt, something she thought she could never do, Natalya knew her life was changed forever. How could she ever think of topping someone again when she knew the ecstasy awaiting her from bottoming? How could she pretend to be a butt buster when being an ass whore was so much more fun? How could she pretend to be anywhere close to Maryse's level when she wanted to be nothing but this woman's anal loving slut? And how would she ever look Beth in the eye after suffering this ultimate act of humiliation, Natalya blushing as she tried to do that for a moment before looking away.

"LOOK AT HER BETH! LOOK AT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" Maryse screeched at the top of her lungs while yanking back on Natalya's hair, forcing the other blonde to look at her friends, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH OUI, NATTIE'S ASS HOLE IS SO TIGHT, BUT I BET YOURS IS TIGHTER! MMMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, NATTIE'S FAT ASS JIGGLE SO WONDERFULLY AGAINST MY THIGHS, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS YOURS WILL! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS I LOVE FUCKING NATTIE'S VIRGIN ASS HOLE, BUT I'LL LOVE YOURS EVEN MORE! OUI, OUI, OUI, OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII, YOUR ASS IS MINE BETH! YOUR ASS IS MINE, AND I'M GOING TO DESTROY IT AND THE ASSES OF VICTORIA AND ANYONE ELSE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!"

"We'll see about that you arrogant bitch!" Beth spat before addressing the rest of the locker room, "Everybody out! I'm tired of this nonsense, and no one else should watch it, so we're going back to my hotel room for a little ass pounding fun."

Some of the other divas grumbled in dissatisfaction but they all obeyed, except obviously for Natalya and Maryse, the latter of whom called after her retreating prey, "YOUR BIG FAT ASS IS MINE BETH! YOU'RE JUST TOO DUMB TO REALISE IT!"

Maryse licked her lips as Victoria and Beth Phoenix left, her eyes glued to those fat asses as they wiggled out of the locker room and presumably out of the arena. She gave a passing glance to the other asses on display as the other divas reluctantly left, all of them clearly wanting to see her finish breaking in Natalya. Although from the looks, and the sounds, of it she already had, Maryse smirking proudly to herself as she redoubled her efforts on her current piece of meat, determined not to pull her cock out until Natalya was without question completely broken. Or at least until the other woman's ass hole was thoroughly gaped.

She was sure there would be nothing but a crater left of Natalya's ass hole right now, but Maryse wanted this to be one of the widest gapes ever. Even wider than she'd ever gaped Mickie, or Trish, or Melina. That was setting herself quite the challenge, but Maryse had a very high standard already set for herself, and she planned on achieving it. Most of all she planned on cumming, something she achieved with ease as there was nothing in this world she loved more than destroying bitch ass hole, the sheer mental stimulation of taking Natalya Neidhart's anal virginity feeling as if it would be enough to make her cum.

In reality it was a combination of the incredible mental stimulation and the stimulator on her clit, but truth be told Maryse barely noticed the attention to her clit as she was so focused on Natalya's fat ass jiggling against her thighs as she brutally rammed her dildo in and out of that tight and no longer virgin ass hole. Ultimately she became aware when exhaustion finally kicked in, but at that point who knows how many orgasms she'd had or how long she'd been butt fucking the other blonde. Nor did she have any idea how many climaxes she had given her new bitch, not that she really cared about that last thing.

Ultimately Maryse only cared about maintaining her dignity after so thoroughly robbing Natalya of hers, the diva's champion only stopping the butt fucking a few seconds after she was sure she was going to collapse from exhaustion, and then chuckling evilly at the sight of the exhausted and incredibly sweaty woman still bent over in front of her. The mighty Natalya Neidhart looked well fucked, and Maryse planned to see just how much, the evil Canadian placing both her hands on those fat cheeks, spreading them apart and then in one swift movement pulling her strap-on out of her fellow blonde's bottom and leaning back to admire the damage she had done.

Natalya's ass hole remained so widely stretched that Maryse could have probably seen into the other woman's bowels even if she wasn't spreading Natalya's ass cheeks. As she was she got the best possible look at that gaping butt hole, Maryse licking her lips and chuckling with delight as she admired the way her defeated opponent's anal walls stayed just as stretched as her back hole, a sure sign that the full of herself Natalya Neidhart was going to be anally gaped for quite some time to come. And best of all, even if it ever closed, and Maryse was sure that was a big if, Nattie's butt hole would never be the same again.

Oh non, the supposedly mighty Natalya Neidhart would think of the Sexiest of the Sexy Maryse Ouellet every time she sat down. Oui, every time she placed those big round buns down to support her weight Natalya would squirm and grimace with pain from the soreness in her ass, every little bit of pain a reminder that she had been sodomised. That Maryse had used her most private hole as a fuck hole, and from now on that's exactly what this gaping hole was. It was nothing but a fuck hole for Maryse to use whenever she wanted, and she was going to use it a lot in the near future. First though, she wanted to complete Natalya's humiliation.

"Suck my dick you stupid whore! Mmmmmmm, except your destiny as my bitch." Maryse ordered as she stood up, then when her latest conquest didn't immediately obey she gave a quick series of strikes to the large ass in front of her, making the cheeks jiggle, "NOW YOU DUMB SLUT! SHOWS SOME RESPECT TO THE OWNER OF YOUR FAT ASS!"

Natalya cried out loudly with every blow, then whimpered, both sounding pathetic to Maryse, then the supposedly tough wrestler slowly turned around, kneeled in front of the diva's champion and hesitantly wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo which had just pummelled the deepest part of her big fat ass. She then grimaced, but Maryse was fairly sure that was just reflex as soon Natalya was sucking that strap-on like the ATM whore she clearly was, Maryse smiling triumphantly and grabbing Natalya's hair to encourage her to bob her head up and down on that ass flavoured dick.

At first this worked pretty well, but Nattie was either too dumb to figure out Maryse wanted her to deep throat or she was too scared too. Probably the latter, as a lot of wrestlers/tops seemed perfectly content making models/bottoms choke on their strap-on cocks, but weren't so keen on doing it themselves. Luckily Maryse was happy to encourage them by grabbing their hair with both hands and beginning to thrust in and out of their mouths. Oh oui, Maryse fucked their mouths as if they were cunts, or ass holes. Gently at first but then with increasing forcefulness until her dick was buried in Natalya's throat and the other one was thoroughly gagging and choking as Maryse mercilessly pounded her windpipe while offering up her usual encouragement.

"That's it Nattie, take it! Prend le! Take every inch of this cock which has just been in your fat ass down your throat! Mmmmmmmmm oui, you better get used to this bitch, because you're going to be deep throating my dick a lot from now on. Ooooooooooh oui, oui, OUI! Everytime I fuck you up the ass I'm going to face fuck you just to make you sure you know your place. Ohhhhhhhhhh, and then I'm going to throat fuck you after I've butt fucked my other bitches! Mmmmmmmmm oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, oh oui, Mickie, Melina... Trish, mmmmmmmmmm, their fat asses are all waiting back in my hotel room to be fucked, and for me to feed all their asses to you. Mmmmmmmm, and then I'm going to destroy the fat asses of your little friends Beth and Victoria, and when their butt holes are gaping wide open, I'll take my cock out of their asses and stuff them down your fucking throat!" Maryse gleefully threatened as she hammered Natalya's face hard enough to bruise it, the other woman looking as if she was about to pass out before she finally pulled back, the dildo exiting Natalya's mouth and a second later the mighty wrestler was clutching her throat and gasping for air. Maryse enjoyed her enemy’s pain for a second, and then she added, "Pull up your pants. I do not wish to be caught fucking your fat ass by a member of the WWE staff, or a janitor, telling us they have to lock-up. But don't worry, I plan to completely destroy your ass hole when we get back to my hotel room. Oh oui, you have a long night ahead of you."

Natalya scramble to obey, and then Maryse made good on that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse Ouellet, Victoria, or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maryse Ouellet strolled confidently into the diva's locker room and licked her lips. Beth Phoenix had her back to her and for a few glorious seconds Maryse got to admire that big fat ass of hers, encased in a pair of tight jeans, that fabric hugging juicy flesh and practically begging Maryse to fuck it. And she would. Oh oui, soon that fat ass would be hers, and she would be the Alpha female of the WWE. And then all the big bottomed women of the WWE would have to bend over and give up their asses to her whenever she wanted. But first she needed to take away the last obstacle to Beth's big booty, other than Beth herself of course, and naturally she had a brilliant plan to do it.

As Beth turned around and glared at her Maryse smirked as she closed distance between them. The two tops maintained eye contact for most of that short walk, until the end when Beth glanced at Natalya, who had followed her new owner meekly, giving Maryse the chance to take a look at her next victim who was simply known as Victoria. She was exactly Maryse's type, a big tough wrestler who arrogantly thought she was untouchable, and while her ass wasn't quite as fat as Beth's it was still definitely a big booty, one Maryse was going to have a lot of fun using for her pleasure.

Turning her attention back to the Glamazon Maryse grinned wickedly, "Thank you for making it so easy for me to destroy Natalya's fat ass and make it mine. It was, how you say, magnificent."

Beth glared, "You got lucky. Natalya, do you want another shot at this bitch now, your free?"

"Non, she does not." Maryse informed her soon to be bitch, "You see, Natalya now knows her place. That her fat ass is mine and she is my bitch. So the only thing she'll be doing now is bending over for me, like you soon will be."

"Bull-shit!" Beth growled.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Maryse laughed before turning to her bitch, "Show her bitch! Show the mighty Beth Phoenix what I like to do to fat asses like hers."

Natalya blushed adorably, then after a few seconds of hesitation, which was a few seconds too long in Maryse's opinion, the big tough wrestler turned around so her back was facing her friends, and then slipped her fingers into the waistband at her pants. There was then the brief hesitation before Natalya slowly pushed her pants down to just below her big bottom, revealing that her ass hole was gaping wide open from Maryse's tender love and care. Natalya then spread her meaty butt cheeks wide apart, unnecessarily emphasising the gape.

As the cherry on top Maryse pushed, "Now tell Beth what you are!"

"I'm your bitch." Natalya whimpered, "I'm Maryse's fat ass bitch."

Maryse laughed cruelly, and then promised her future ass sluts, "Soon this will be you Beth, but first it's Victoria's turn. Mmmmmmmm, oh oui Victoria, by the end of the night your fat ass is going to be just as ruined as this."

"Oh you wanna go?" Victoria asked, stepping forward and getting into Maryse's face, "Let's go. You and me, in the ring, right now. And after I kick your ass, I'm going to fuck it and make that gape look make nothing."

"Non Victoria." Maryse grinned, "It will be your fat ass that is fucked and gaped. Mmmmmm, get ready to become my bitch."

*

Maryse knew those words, and what she had made Natalya do, would infuriate Victoria. They clearly infuriated Beth too, which was also her intent, but Maryse could tell she was already in the Glamazon's head and when the time came it would be easy to defeat her and then stretch her ass. Perhaps not quite as easy as Victoria, who while strong wasn't that smart, and after throwing Maryse around with a few Suplexs got defeated by a simple roll-up. True, Maryse's feet were on the middle rope for leverage just out of the referee's view, but Maryse wondered if she even needed to bother. Not that she gave it much thought, given how much fun she was going to have when Victoria finally made her way back through the curtain.

Victoria kneeled in the ring in disbelief as Maryse rolled out of the ring and quickly dashed to the ramp before turning back and flashing her that evil smile of hers. They had a staring match which felt like hours, but in reality was only seconds, Maryse walking backwards the entire time until finally she turned around and disappeared behind the curtain. Thankfully the show had gone to a commercial break, leaving Victoria the opportunity to stay until she was prompted to leave, and even then she had time to slowly make her way to the back, the whole time cursing herself out and trembling with fear about what was going to happen next.

This was far from the first time Victoria had tasted defeat. In fact, despite her size and strength Victoria had lost more than she won. But this was the first time she lost a match which really mattered. The kind in which her ass hole was on the line, and now not only was she going to be ass fucked, but ass fucked by a worthless model. Oh God, this was so humiliating, Victoria strongly considering just leaving as fast as she could and then never coming back. But she loved wrestling too much for that. Besides, then should lose her access to all the WWE lesbian sluts, which was a unbearable thought. So Victoria reluctantly shuffled to the women's locker room, defeated and humiliated before she even open the door, but knowing her current feeling was nothing compared to what was waiting for her.

"Finally!" Maryse exclaimed, as Victoria shuffled in and close the door, "I thought you'd never get here. Mmmmmmm, but you and your sweet bottom are here now. So let's see it. Bend over and give me that big fat ass of yours, you dumb bitch!"

There was a moment's silence as Victoria fumed, and then Beth grumbled, "You lost. To a fucking model. That means you bend over bitch. Fuck, I'm surrounded by weak ass sluts!"

"Don't forget stupid." Maryse grinned at Beth before turning her attention back to Victoria, "You heard her. Bend over you stupid and weak little ass whore! Your ass is mine!"

Enraged by those words Victoria stepped forward menacingly until she was nose to nose with Maryse, briefly considering to just take a shot at the bitch regardless of the consequences. Then she hoped her actions would cause Maryse to ran away, or at least cower in fear and give Victoria a brief moment of victory. Instead Maryse smirked and stayed right back at her until Victoria reluctantly lowered her head, slowly turned round and got down onto her knees. Finally she placed her hands on the ground so she was in the all fours position was trying not to notice the gathering crowd tittering with delight at her humiliation.

"Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, look at that fat ass!" Maryse cackled with delight as she got down on her knees behind Victoria and grabbed two big handfuls of that meaty flesh, "Mmmmmmm, look at this big fat ass just waiting to be fucked! Oh oui, and I am just the woman to do it..."

Trailing off Maryse moved her hands to the waistband of Victoria's wrestling trunks and slowly pulled them down to reveal her bubble butt, Victoria turning her head as she did so but she instantly regretted it for two reasons. First was the look of pure lust on Maryse's face as she stared at that big butt, something which was somehow scary and flattering at the same time, and second because she finally noticed what Maryse was wearing. In her anger she hadn't really registered the big strap-on her opponent had been wearing, but now Victoria was very aware of it, the reality that she was moments away from getting her virgin ass taken suddenly very real to her.

Maryse had been aware of it since she had won her match and Victoria's ass in the process, and while part of her was struggling to contain her excitement she was determined to keep her air of dominance. She couldn't keep the evil grin off her face as she removed the last obstacle to Victoria's big fat ass and then spent several minutes groping that now naked butt. Not that the other divas were paying much attention to her gorgeous face, at least not until she buried it in between the huge globes of Victoria's ass and motor-boated them for almost a full minute before sticking out her tongue and greedily beginning to lick the virgin butt hole she would soon be violating.

This also could be considered not a very dominant action, but Maryse didn't give a fuck. She loved rimming the big fat asses she fucked. In fact, she was addicted to it. Oh oui, Maryse was addicted to eating out big fat asses like the one belonging to Victoria, the French Canadian practically suffocating herself in the American's butt because she was so lost in her perverted lust for it. Of course eventually she had to use both her hands to spread those cheeks so she could get some much-needed air while still licking Victoria's ass hole, but this had the added bonus of allowing the other divas, especially Beth, to see what she was doing.

If Maryse twisted her head ever so slightly she could even lock eyes with Beth while still tonguing Victoria's ass hole, which naturally she did. To her credit Beth didn't look away, the two tops staring each other down as one had her way with the other's friend. Well, one top and a wanna be top who was soon going to get her fat ass fucked, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was to prepare Victoria's virgin ass to be penetrated, for Maryse's benefit of course. She wanted to make it look easy, and a simple way of doing that was with a little fingering, and as she loved violating big butts in any way possible Maryse was only too happy to spit on a finger and ram it into Victoria's back hole. Which of course made both divas cry out.

The main difference was that Victoria's cry had a mixture of emotions behind it, while Maryse's was only from lust, and she followed it up by moaning, "Oh oui, there is nothing quite like virgin ass. Mmmmmmmm, I am so going to enjoy this, and you will hate it. But then Victoria, I'm going to make you love it."

To Maryse's delight there was no reply from the allegedly tough women's wrestler, Victoria just whimpering pathetically as Maryse started sliding her finger in and out of her ass hole. The same was true as Maryse stretched Victoria's previously untouched anal ring with a second finger and increase the speed and force of the anal fingering while the other divas watch with awe. Not that they had seen anything yet, but Maryse was more than happy to give them a real show. Especially Beth. Oh oui, Maryse couldn't wait to make the mighty Beth Phoenix watch her break her only remaining ally in the women's locker room with a nice hard butt fucking, Maryse soon pulling her fingers out of Victoria's ass so she could do just that.

Lining her strap-on up with her target Maryse ordered, "Spread your ass cheeks for me bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh oui, present your virgin ass hole, so it's easier for me to pop your anal cherry!"

Victoria blushed but gritted her teeth and reached back to spread her butt cheeks. Her only other choice would have been to walk out and never again get to fuck her fellow divas, which was like having no choice at all as far as Victoria was concerned. It was the only thing more unbearable than having to give up her anal cherry to a worthless model, although not by much, especially as Maryse clearly intended to make this as humiliating as possible. The latest example of this was sliding the head of her dildo up and down Victoria's ass crack, giggling wickedly and murmuring to herself in French for several long seconds before beginning the anal penetration.

Of course when the anal penetration began Victoria long for the teasing as it was preferable over the humiliating and painful experience of having her virgin ass hole open for a cock, especially as Maryse took her time again and really made Victoria wallow in her misery. Misery which surely had to reach a crescendo when her anal ring stretched wide enough for Maryse's cock to slide through it and into her ass, Victoria letting out a loud and pathetic cry as she officially lost her anal cherry to a worthless model.

"Oui, scream for me bitch!" Maryse laughed cruelly before pushing another inch into Victoria's butt.

Thankfully after that Maryse gave Victoria a few long moments to relax her rectum. It didn't take away the pain completely but it did make the dildo slide easier into her ass hole, and thus cause her less pain overall. Unfortunately there was nothing Victoria could do about the humiliating anguish of getting her ass stuffed, and she couldn't stop thinking about how this was so wrong, that she was a butt busting top, not an anal loving bottom, and yet here she was getting her ass used like a common anal whore. Like a fucking model. By a fucking model. And just when she didn't think it could get any more humiliating Maryse started thrusting back and forth, officially beginning the sodomy.

Unfortunately for Victoria it wasn't just more humiliating because she was now officially getting sodomised by a fucking model. It was more humiliating because she was now officially getting sodomised by a fucking model and moaning in pleasure. Well, so far it was only one moan of pleasure, a moan which completely took her by surprise, but it was clear and audible, everybody from the stunned bottoms, to Beth, to Maryse noticing that some sick and twisted part of herself was actually enjoying this! And it had only just begun, Victoria's eyes filling with tears as the others rained down humiliation upon her. Humiliation it now felt like she deserved.

"Oh my God, she loves it." AJ murmured in disbelief.

"Yeah she does." Kaitlyn grinned.

"I always thought Victoria was a secret ass whore." Alisha chimed in.

Maryse was of course the loudest, "Oh oui Victoria, moan for me. Mmmmmm oui, moan like an anal whore for me as I fuck you up the ass. Ooooooooh, accept you are just my anal whore, just like Natalya and all the rest. Ohhhhhhh, just like Beth very, very soon."

"Dream on bitch!" Beth snapped, having enough of this insolent woman, "I'm the Alpha female around here, and next week I'm going to humiliate you in the ring, and then in the back!"

"Non, it will be you who is humiliated." Maryse promised with a wicked grin, "Ohhhhhhhhh oui, it will be you who is humiliated when I tear open your ass hole and make your big fat ass mine! Oh oui Beth, it is just a matter of time before your fat ass is mine."

For a moment it looked like Beth was about to destroy Maryse, which she could have done easily. Instead she turned her back on the worthless model and announced, "I don't have to stay here and listen to this. Come on bitches, we're going back to my hotel so I can fuck you all in private."

Maryse laughed wickedly as the stronger blonde once again stormed out as she was butt fucking one of Beth's loyal cronies into submission, especially loving the opportunity to stare lustfully at Beth's big fat ass as The Glamazon turned her back to her. It was very tempting for Maryse to just jump up, run over to Beth, pull the stronger blonde's pants down and shove her strap-on straight up that big booty. But there was no guarantee that even with the lubricant still on her dick, combined with Victoria's anal cream, that she could get her dildo up Beth's butt so quickly, and even if she did she was no match for The Glamazon's strength and would be easily thrown off. No, Maryse would defeat Beth, and then that big fat ass would be hers.

Besides, going after Beth now was a little to rapey for Maryse's liking, and more importantly Maryse had one incredibly sweet piece of ass right here to enjoy. One she continued to neglect as Beth disappeared from view and instead of returning her attention to her new bitch Maryse admired the fuck-able asses of Beth's bitches. Once she conquered The Glamazon they would be all hers, and while only a few had the kind of big butts Maryse crave she had become so lost in her anal lust lately that she planned on at least sampling every single one of them. Then of course there were her own bitches, and even though only Natalya was currently present she obediently stayed where she was and continued to present her gaping ass hole, making Maryse almost consider switching holes she suddenly wanted that fat ass so much.

That was when she realised how much she was truly neglecting Victoria's big fat ass. She hadn't got her dick all the way inside that well-rounded rear yet, a mistake that Maryse chose to fix in that moment, tightening her already firm grip on Victoria's waist and making sure each of the following thrusts pushed another inch into the other woman's rectum. Which made her new anal slut cry out extra loudly in mostly pleasure, especially when her thighs smacked against those big meaty cheeks, announcing Maryse had buried the entire length of her cock in Victoria's bowels and thus taken another important step in breaking her latest conquest.

Eager to move to the next stage Maryse moaned, "Mmmmmmmmm, balls deep in your big fat slutty ass! Oh oui, I knew you would be nothing but another anal whore! Ooooooooh oui, now let go of your cheeks. I wish to feel them jiggle against my thighs as I pound your big fat slutty bottom."

In response Victoria just whimpered pathetically and did as she was told, allowing Maryse to feel those big meaty cheeks against her thighs when they're flesh met for the next few thrusts. Then unable to resist getting a better look at the full length of her cock sliding in and out of the stronger woman's back door Maryse pulled apart Victoria's ass cheeks herself to admire the perverted sight. Maryse became completely lost in that sight for quite a while until Victoria could no longer hide her moans of pleasure. Not that she'd been doing a great job of it before, but it was enough for Maryse to cackle in triumph and then smack that big ass with both hands before offering up some more verbal humiliation.

"Oh yes, moan for me Victoria!" Maryse cackled, "Moan for me like the anal whore you are! Ohhhhhhhhhh oui, moan as I fuck you in the ass. Mmmmmmmmmm, moan as I fuck you in your big fat ass and make you my bitch!"

Victoria had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from back talking Maryse, something she knew would only make it worse, but the urge to do so was almost overwhelming. It was almost as overwhelming as the need to cum, Victoria getting closer and closer to the point where she didn't care anymore what actually sent her over the edge as long as she got to cum, Maryse expertly keeping her on the edge of climax until ultimately she just couldn't take it anymore. She just had to cum. She just had too.

So Victoria whimpered, “Please… please just fuck me. Ooooooooh, fuck me harder and make me cum! I need to cum. Please make me cum!"

"You wanna cum?" Maryse laughed cruelly, "Well back that ass up! Mmmmmmmm, oh oui, I'm tired of doing all the work. I want you to get up on your hands and knees and thrust your big ass back at me. Oooooooooooh oui, make that big booty shake. Yes, that's it you whore! Wreck your own ass! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, fucking destroy that big fat ass and accept you are my bitch!"

Without any hesitation Victoria lifted her face from where it had been hiding on the floor and started bouncing back against Maryse. It was slow and awkward at first as Victoria had never done this before, but slowly and surely she got the hang of it. To her horror it even felt kind of natural, not that Victoria dwelt on that humiliating feeling. Honestly she couldn't concentrate on anything except the incredible pleasure coming from her 'fat ass' as Maryse called it, and Victoria did have to admit she could feel her cheeks jiggling like jelly as both wrestler and model work together to make the ass fucking as deep and hard as possible, which of course was something else which would have horrified her if Victoria was able to think coherently.

Fortunately for Victoria she was far beyond that, her mind melting from ecstasy as she frantically added to the speed and force of her own sodomising. And that was before she finally went over the edge of orgasm, the poor wrestler thinking for sure that she had cum several times before her understanding of pleasure was redefined when she receives something far more powerful than the climax that came before. It caused her cum to shoot out of her cunt, her body to shudder and shake, and the most pathetically high pitched screams to come out of her mouth, Victoria screaming like a little bitch as she came.

Because that's what she was now. That was all she was, and all she ever wanted to be. A bitch. Maryse's bitch. Oh yes, the proud wrestler would happily become this model's little bitch. If it meant she could cum like this for the rest of her life. Or just have one more experience like this, because Victoria knew that this superior woman wanted Beth's fat ass most of all, but Victoria hoped that this would not be the last time that Maryse would use her bitch hole. In fact, she would do anything Maryse wanted just for the chance of having her big cock up her dyke ass again, the idea of all the things that her new top might make her do making Victoria smiled dreamily as she got lost in her multiple climaxes.

Maryse could tell Victoria was now hers. More importantly she could tell this fat ass was hers. Oh oui, Maryse could tell this fat ass was all hers, just a piece of meat for her to enjoy, and oh was she going to enjoy it. She was going to lick it, fist it and most importantly fuck it with the biggest strap-on dildos she could find until Victoria couldn't even remember what it was like to sit down without pain. Or shit properly. And most of all she wouldn't remember what was like to be a top. Or a wanna be top, in Victoria's case. And she was going to make that clear. Mostly through a brutal butt pounding, but words were important, and fun, too.

"Your ass is mine!" Maryse announced gleefully, "I own it. And I own you. Ohhhhhhhhh oui, you're my bitch now Victoria! I own every little part of you, especially my favourite part. Mmmmmmm, I own this big fat wrestler ass, and there's nothing you can do about it because your a fucking bottom! Oh oui, you're nothing but a little bottom with a big fat ass, mmmmmmm, made to be fucked by a top like me. Oooooooh oui, you're just ass Victoria! Mmmmmm, just ass for me to fuck."

Through all that abuse Victoria didn't try to defend herself, which would have been further proof of her submission if Maryse wasn't 100% sure that her defeated opponent was just too delirious to say anything coherent given the way she was hysterically screaming and swearing as Maryse continued to introduce her to the joys of being an anal loving bottom. And it wasn't that long before Maryse joined her. Not in the screaming and swearing, or at least not so loudly and hysterically, but specifically in the becoming incoherent part. At first that was because she wanted to reserve all her energy to slamming Victoria's ass hole, but it was also because Maryse was only a matter of time before she came.

She just loved abusing fat asses so much it was inevitable, and Maryse hadn't cum since abusing Natalya before arriving in the arena, and that felt like an eternity ago. Especially given how much had happened in between then, from outsmarting and beating this dumb bitch, to eating her fat ass and then popping her anal cherry. All of which she had done in front of the supposedly mighty Beth Phoenix and her bitches, all of whom would soon belong to Maryse, that fact of course only made it harder not to cum.

Honestly Maryse was only holding back so she could deliver the longest and hardest rectum wrecking possible to Victoria so she would be well and truly broken. Mostly because Maryse didn't want to go through the hassle again, but also because she wanted to move on to Beth and completely make the WWE her own personal anal paradise where all the fat ass wrestlers bent over for her like the bitches they were always supposed to be. That wonderful thought was of course the thing finally sent her over the edge, naturally Maryse continuing to destroy Victoria's bitch hole, even as she experienced multiple climaxes.

They weren't quite as frequent and powerful as the climaxes she was giving Victoria, but Maryse found them more than satisfying. Perhaps a little too satisfying, because while she wished she could spend eternity pounding the big bottoms of the stuck up female wrestlers her impressive stamina did have its limits and eventually she was left with a choice, quit while she was ahead or risk passing out and possibly receiving retribution from Victoria, or more likely Beth herself. As Maryse didn't want to take the risk, and wanted to remain strong at the end of the ass wrecking, she yanked her dildo out of Victoria's ass just as she thought she was about to faint, knowing from experience she would recover when faced with her handiwork.

Sure enough energy, or at least adrenaline, returned to Maryse as she was greeted by the sight of Victoria's gaping ass hole, the evil French Canadian giggling to herself as she admired what she had done to the American's butt hole. God, she loved the sight of an inferior woman's forbidden hole gaped open, and this was as easily as wide as she'd ever seen a hole gape, Maryse able to see deep into Victoria's rectum via whatever was left of her most private orifice, Maryse not even having to enhance the gape by spreading those big fat cheeks. Although she did so anyway for fun, and then smacked it as hard as she could just to make her bitch squirm.

Maryse then ordered, "Get over here and clean my cock bitch!"

Instantly Victoria whirled around and wrapped her lips around the head of the ass flavoured cock. Well, Victoria may have whimpered in shame before she moved, and afterwards, and as she took Maryse's cock into her mouth, but that just made Maryse grin wider and more wickedly, as it just further proved her dominance over this bitch, because even though she found a shameful Victoria was doing it anyway. Perhaps more to the point Victoria moaned as she tasted the deepest part of her own butt and then began bobbing her head up and down on the dick with increasing eagerness until she was desperately trying to deep throat the entire length of the dildo.

Which naturally made Maryse laughed cruelly and taunt her latest conquest, "Yesssssssssss, that's it, become my cock sucker! Oh oui, embrace your inner cock sucking slut in clean every drop of your own ass off that dick you disgusting little whore! Mmmmmmmm yeah, suck it! Take it deep down your throat and accept you are now what you were always meant to be, mmmmmmm, my fat ass bitch!"

Even though Maryse continued to hurl abuse at Victoria she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, or even the BJ itself. No, Maryse was focused on one thing, Beth Phoenix's big fat ass. She mentioned how it would jiggle like jelly for her, and how tight the Glamazon's virgin butt hole would be, and the humiliation and submission that the mighty Beth Phoenix would feel as Maryse finally made the so-called Alpha female of the WWE her bitch. Oh oui, her next conquest was going to be epic, and after that every single diva butt would be hers. Yes, big or small, she would own them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Maryse Ouellet, Melina, Beth Phoenix, or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beth Phoenix was on the edge. At first she hadn't taken Maryse Ouellet as a credible threat, and why would she? The things she was saying was absurd. Especially about Beth having a fat ass. Sure, it wasn't tiny and tight like Maryse's, but it was round and womanly, and honestly, Beth was quite proud of it. Or she would be if she cared about appearances as much as the French-Canadian whore did. Of course, if this was just about appearances Beth wouldn't be worried, but Maryse insisted that wrestlers were inferior to models, and that her fat ass was next. Something which should have been laughable, and yet, the diva's champion had conquered wrestler after wrestler until Beth was the only one left standing.

That point was hammered home when Beth entered the women's locker room that day to find a line of female wrestlers, all bent over and spreading their juicy cheeks to reveal their plug stuffed ass holes. Everyone was there, from her now former friends turned ass whores Natalya Neidhart and Victoria, two admittedly already total butt sluts like Melina Perez and Mickie James. Even the once mighty Trish Stratus was there, nothing but a fat assed bitch for Maryse to use for her pleasure. Something that was crystal clear from this obscene display, but of course Maryse just had to gloat about it, laughing like a cartoonish super villain, before blathering some words in French.

"English, bitch!" Beth snapped, more than having enough of this.

With another chuckle Maryse taunted, "I said, ready to take your rightful place amongst these big fat disgusting pieces of ass?"

It was clear that she had said a lot more than that, but Beth snapped, "Please, as soon as we get in the ring, I'm going to snap you like a twig."

*

Which should have been exactly what happened, but Maryse was just so slippery and quick. Most of all she was infuriating, constantly whispering all the nasty things she was going to do to Beth, or calling her a big fat disgusting piece of ass, or just grinning at her, which caused Beth to make a mistake, and the far stronger woman spent most of the match getting physically dominated, which was unbearably humiliating and frustrating. Thankfully that enraged her enough to finally get a hold of Maryse, Beth able to slam her down to the matt a few times, which was incredibly satisfying. Then she got her up for her finisher, the Glam-Slam, only to be distracted by the sight of the broken wrestlers coming out on stage, and turning around.

For a horrifying moment Beth thought they were going to expose their plugged asses on Live TV, which Maryse was clearly counting on, as she took the opportunity to roll Beth up. To Beth's credit she was able to kick out, but when she tried to get up Maryse immediately hit her with her finisher, a DDT, albeit without the usual posing. Maybe Beth could have kicked out of that, but clearly wanting to make a statement Maryse picked her up and gave her another DDT, this time with her normal cocky posing, including crawling on top of Beth erotically, making a mockery of the sport The Glamazon loved. At that point the ref could've counted to 10 and it wouldn't have mattered, Beth was out of it until she heard a three count, and which point it was too late. To make matters worse, Maryse somehow found a way to squeeze her butt during the three count to emphasize her next words.

"You're mine now." Maryse whispered with a wicked chuckle into Beth's ear, before she got up and proudly posed over the defeated body of The Glamazon.

Meanwhile, poor Beth could only gaze up at the light with disbelief, unable to believe what just happened, and more importantly what was going to happen, the only words out of her mouth being a soft whimper, "Oh God."

*

Beth very nearly didn't return to the locker room, as she was afraid what would happen when she did. God, she was actually afraid of fucking Maryse Ouellet. That fact alone was shameful, but what was far worse was that she couldn't stop thinking about the humiliation she would have to endure, which really, really didn't seem worth it. However, if she wanted to get her revenge on the bitch her only chance was to somehow survive this indignity with her personality intact. So she slowly made her way to the backstage area and eventually into the locker room, although she did have to take a deep and calming breath as she could vividly imagine the horror that was waiting for her.

It turned out to be even worse than she thought. Because as she predicted Maryse was waiting for her, already completely naked except for a big strap-on, which she was menacingly stroking lube into, which would've been bad enough, but what was even worse was that her fellow wrestlers were defiling themselves in front of her. Bouncing up and down on dildos, which were suctioned to the floor of the locker room, their big butts all facing Beth so she could get the best look at those meaty cheeks jiggling, and more importantly those big sex toys sliding in and out of those fat asses. Something the other wrestlers were inflicting upon themselves because of how badly they had been broken by Maryse, who now had a shot of making her that broken. Luckily that wouldn't happen, as it couldn't. It just couldn't. It wouldn't. She wouldn't allow it.

"Vous êtes enfin à moi Beth. Je vous possède. Mmmmmmm, oh oui, je vous possède et votre gros cul gros et dégoûtant! Ooooooooooh oui, et je veux que vous me le montriez. Oh oui, enlevez votre vilaine couronne et montrez-moi ce que je possède, perdant. Montrez-moi ces gros muscles qui ne vous ont pas sauvés, et ce gros cul gros et dégoûtant que je vais bailler! " Maryse interrupted Beth's attempt to give herself a pep talk by blathering in French before translating, "You are finally mine Beth. I own you. Mmmmmmm, oh oui, I own you and your big, fat, disgusting ass! Ooooooooooh oui, and I want you to show it to me. Oh oui, take off your ugly ring gear and show me what I own, loser. Show me those big muscles which didn't save you, and that big, fat, disgusting ass I am going to gape!"

Which caused Beth to glare angrily, but there was no response she could give. She was screwed and had to just stand there and take it, even as Maryse slowly moved towards her she was talking, and then emphasized the last word by smacking Beth's big butt hard enough to make those meaty cheeks jiggle. Automatically The Glamazon saw red, and got nose to nose with the annoying French bitch, her whole body screaming at her just to smacked the obnoxious woman. Especially as Maryse just grin smugly at her. But again, Beth couldn't retaliate, so she was forced to just slump her shoulders and do as she was told. Or try to, at least.

"No, wait... I have a better idea." Maryse grinned wickedly, "I'll do it."

Given the choice Beth would have much rather done it herself, something Maryse could clearly tell, which was why she was doing this as punishment for not immediately obeying. Well that, and it gave her a chance to grope The Glamazon, which was exactly why Beth hadn't wanted her to do it. Oh God, it was so humiliating to have this physically weaker woman grope her like a piece of meat, starting with Beth's huge tits before making her way down to her favourite body part after untying the straps and pulling down Beth's one-piece ring gear. Beth's bra quickly followed, leaving her upper body exposed, but Maryse was barely paying attention to her boobs at that point before latching onto the other blonde's big booty and going to town on it, especially after she pulled the ring gear all the way down her body.

"Mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk, so big! So fat! So disgusting!" Maryse moaned as she inspected her prize, "You obviously have no respect for your body. But that's okay, because neither do I. Non, you are nothing but a fat assed bitch, oooooooooooh, and now, I shall break this big piece of butt in, and show you your true purpose in life. Mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk, si gros! Tellement gros! Tellement dégoûtant! Tu n'as évidemment aucun respect pour ton corps. Mais ça va, parce que moi non. Non, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une chienne au gros cul, oooooooooooh, et maintenant, je vais me briser ce gros morceau de cul et vous montrer votre véritable but dans la vie. "

Maryse said a lot more, mostly in French, but honestly she wasn't really paying attention to it. No, she was too busy literally drooling over Beth's big fat booty, especially after she slowly lowered that ring gear, and the underwear, down far enough to slowly reveal those giant cheeks in all their glory. Then once the clothing was down around Beth's ankles Maryse could no longer hold back, and she just buried her face in between those enormous cheeks. She didn't even lick the back hole at first, choosing instead to suffocate herself in that ridiculously big ass. Something she was ashamed of herself for sure, but it was no less shameful than her obsession with these fat asses, and the stupid little fuck holes around her certainly couldn't taunt her about it, given what they were doing, or about to do.

Choosing to indulge herself further Maryse came up for a quick breath of air, only to bury her face back into those cheeks and this time motorboat them like they were a big pair of tits. Something she normally waited until the 'second date' to do, but right now she just couldn't help herself, Maryse cackling with delight as she used Beth's big booty for her own amusement. Then finally she grabbed two big handfuls of butt cheeks, pulled them as widely apart as possible and started attacking Beth's bitch hole with her tongue. Well, she pulled back to spit on it a few times, but that was just to make this whole experience nastier, Maryse was gleefully rubbing in the saliva with her tongue.

The initial lick caused Beth to gasp and moan with surprise and pleasure, which quickly turned to just pure pleasurable sounds as Maryse settled into giving her a long, thorough rim job, pretty much confirming that this would be another easy conquest, which was actually disappointing. Maryse had been hoping for a challenge. Oh well, this would still be a lot of fun, the French-Canadian beginning to slid her tongue all over that forbidden hole, and not just up and down, but sliding it all around. She even tried pushing it inside, but unlike her other sluts she didn't get very far. At least for now, as that was about to change. Of course, there was another way to get inside. Well, a couple actually, the first of which was Maryse's still lubricated finger, which she replaced with her tongue without warning.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Beth, ooooooooooh FUCK!" Maryse moaned as she slowly penetrated Beth's most private hole, "You really are an anal virgin. Not that I doubted it, mmmmmmmmm, but it is so good to confirm that I was right, as always. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh ouuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii, we are going to have so much fun together. You, cumming like the anal whore you are. Me, conquering your big fat ass and taking my rightful place on top of the food chain around here. Oh oui, I shall be, what is it now? What silly little title do you call yourself? Oh oui, Alpha female. Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, I shall be the Alpha female of the entire WWE, and you will be nothing but my fat assed bitch. Oh oui, Je vais te faire jouir comme la pute anale que tu es. Moi, en conquérant ton gros cul et en prenant ma place légitime au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ici. Oh oui, je serai, qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant? Quel petit titre stupide vous appelez-vous? Oh oui, Alpha femelle. Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, je serai la femelle Alpha de toute la WWE, et vous ne serez que ma grosse garce."

Disappointingly Beth had nothing to say in return, but that was probably because she was too busy trying not to moan in pleasure from getting her virgin ass violated, and thus further exposing herself as the anal whore she was always meant to be. At first she even succeeded, even though Maryse was sure they were both overwhelmed with ecstasy as the far more beautiful blonde slowly buried her finger all the way into the other blonde's bottom. Then of course Beth's defences fell apart as Maryse began pumping that finger in and out, and eventually adding a second one, causing obvious whimpers and cries to escape from The Glamazon's mouth. Maryse was sure she could get the bitch to moan if she just waited a little bit longer, but she just couldn't. No, she needed to fuck that fat ass, so that was exactly what she did.

"It is time, bitch." Maryse announced, pulling her fingers out of Beth's ass and smacking it hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, "Get down on your hands and knees, and spread your cheeks. Mmmmmmmmm, give me that big fat ass you worthless bitch! Oh oui, donne moi ce gros cul! Donne moi ce gros cul dégueulasse! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh oui!"

Beth again didn't dignify that with a come back. Partly because she had nothing to say, and partly because she wasn't sure what the bitch was saying anymore as she was blathering in French. Not that it mattered. No, the only thing that really mattered was this was it, the moment Beth had been dreading ever since she took control of the women's locker room. She had convinced herself she was too much of a top to ever let it happen, that she would retire with her anal virginity intact. But unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Instead she found herself getting down onto her knees, pressing her face to the dirty floor and then reaching back to pull apart her butt cheeks.

She wasn't sure what made her do it. Maybe she just wanted to do it right, or she was just hesitant. She told herself it was the latter, but there was definitely a chance it was the former, and she was even worried that part of her wanted to please her new top. Not that Maryse was. No, she was her temporary top, at best. But whatever the explanation, the mighty Beth Phoenix slowly reached back and pulled apart her ass cheeks as slowly as possible, just like she had made her total bottoms do for her countless times. Which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Maryse who chuckled wickedly and clearly taunted her some more in French, but for better or for worse she was too busy pressing the head of her cock against her target to translate.

That big hard cock, which somehow seemed even bigger knocking on Beth's virgin back door. And it only got worse when it started to knock it down, the once mighty Glamazon desperately trying to grit her teeth and dig her fingernails into her butt cheeks to stop herself from letting out anymore pathetic sounds as she began being anally violated for the very first time. But it was no use, she couldn't stop a whimper of humiliation escaped her lips as her most private hole slowly began stretching for another woman's strap-on dildo. Especially as it didn't belong to another woman's wrestler, who would be someone she could at least respect for defeating her, but a puny model.

Just the reminder of who was doing this to her caused Beth to whimper even louder, and then cry out in pain and agony, of both the physical and mental variety, as her most intimate hole stretched wide enough for the head of the dildo to slide through it and into her virgin ass. Oh God, the bitch had actually done it. Maryse Ouellet of all people had taken The Glamazon's anal cherry, making Beth feel like she was going to die of embarrassment. Which might actually be preferable to having to live with it, or have to deal with Maryse's gleeful gloating. Which of course started out in French, but this time the bitch took the time to translate it to maximize the humiliation. 

"Oh fuck! Oh God, mmmmmmmm, J? ai compris. J'ai ta cerise. MOI! J'ai pris la cerise anale de Beth Phoenix! Ooooooooooooh oui, la virginité anale du Glamazon est à moi, et le sera toujours. Mmmmmmmm, ton cul est à moi Beth, et maintenant?" Maryse moaned happily in French, before chuckling, "Oh oui, I got it. I got your cherry. ME! I took Beth Phoenix's anal cherry! Ooooooooooooh oui, The Glamazon's anal virginity is mine, and now always will be. Mmmmmmmm, your ass is mine Beth, and now? Now it always will be. You hear me? Your ass hole is mine! All mine! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, take it Beth! Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, take it like the bitch you are! Oh oui, prends-le! Ohhhhhhhhhh, putain ouais, prends comme la garce que tu es! Oh oui! Oh oui!"

Maryse continued taunting her new fuck hole as she slowly began sliding into it, inch after inch of big hard strap-on dildo disappearing into that big fat disgusting ass. At this point she was used to the likes of Melina, Mickie and Trish moaning in pure pleasure as they were anally stuffed, their gigantic bottoms now so slutty all they felt was pleasure, even at this stage. It was the same for the likes of Natalya and Victoria, as while they still definitely seem to feel pain those skanky little butt sluts actually got off on it. Not Beth though. No, the mighty Glamazon whimpered and squirmed the entire time she was getting her fat ass filled with dick, suggesting that maybe finally someone would put up a decent challenge.

Further prove of that came when Beth didn't beg for mercy. Maryse would've probably done whatever it took to stop her perfect ass from being violated, but the former Alpha female took her own medicine like the anal bitch she was. And sure, that's only because she was having delusions about taking her revenge, but Maryse wanted to believe that on some level Beth understood this was her true place. In reality, she probably wasn't smart enough for that. Not that it really mattered. Of course it didn't, oh no, all that really mattered was the mighty Beth Phoenix was being a good little fuck hole and not whining and complaining while Maryse violated her virgin ass.

It would have probably been a different story if Maryse had brutally slammed the entire length into the incredibly tight little butt hole like part of her very much wanted too. After all, this super tough wrestler had done the same to other models, showing them absolutely no mercy as they weeped in pain. Something that Beth might have done to Maryse, if she had got lucky and beaten her. But of course Maryse wasn't doing that. Naturally, not for Beth's benefit, but her own, because this way she could watch inch after inch of that long, thick strap-on cock disappearing into that virgin ass hole. Something the diva's champion would have loved to watch forever, but for better or for worse eventually she ran out of dildo to shove up Beth's big butt.

Which was something which was announced when her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, Maryse then gleefully bragging about what that meant, "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh ouuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii, every inch! Every fucking inch! Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, that's every, single fucking inch of this big dick of mine up your big fat disgusting ass! Oh oui, how does it feel Beth? Huh? How does it feel knowing you went from the so-called Alpha female, to a total bottom? To an anal whore? To a little bitch with a dick in her ass? Huh? Ohhhhhhhhh, I bet you like it. Ooooooooooh oui, I bet you love being my fat assed bitch with my entire length in your big booty. Oh oui, take it Beth! Fucking take it! Oh oui chaque centimètre! Chaque putain de pouce! Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, c'est chaque, putain de pouce de cette grosse bite à moi dans ton gros cul dégoûtant! Oh oui, comment tu te sens Beth? Hein? Que ressentez-vous en sachant que vous êtes passée de la soi-disant femelle Alpha à un fond total? Pour une pute anale? Pour une petite garce avec une bite dans le cul? Hein? Ohhhhhhhhh, je parie que vous l'aimez. Ooooooooooh oui, je parie que vous aimez être ma chienne à gros cul avec toute ma longueur dans votre gros cul. Oh oui, prends ça Beth! Putain, prends-le!"

While it was disappointing Beth didn't offer up a response Maryse was far too happy to really care. Especially as Beth had been crying out and then whimpering even more loudly as she slowly pulled about half of the cock out of that big fat booty. She then got a similar sound, only louder, when she roughly slammed the strap-on all the way back into her new anal slut's shit-pipe. Maryse then repeated the process, albeit with shorter thrusts, really establishing a rhythm, as she officially started sodomizing the stronger woman. Something which she got lost in for quite a while, before using one of her favourite ways to tease a bitch, while rewarding her other bitches.

Melina was so jealous of Beth in that moment, but that was far from a new experience for her. In fact, she was almost constantly jealous, as for a brief shining moment she had been Maryse's one and only fat assed bitch, only for Maryse to dramatically increase her collection, until all the wrestlers in the WWE belong to the Sexiest of the Sexy. Worse, it looked like now Maryse would be the Alpha female of the WWE, meaning that she could have any ass she wanted. Which had made Melina almost wished that Maryse would lose to Beth, if she was worried about her Mistress becoming a bottom because of it. No, it was better this way, as while it would mean getting her owner's dick would be come a rare treat, it would mean that she was the property of the Alpha female, meaning that she'd no longer have anything to be ashamed of. Not really.

It clearly made Maryse happy, and in the end, that was all that really mattered. And Melina shouldn't complain too much, as she usually just had to watch with her greedy ass hole quivering around a butt-plug, or even nothing at all. Instead she was bouncing her fat ass up and down a rather large dildo with her fellow anal bitches, not only providing her the pleasure of being butt fucked, but please her Mistress in the process. Admittedly Maryse didn't spend a lot of time looking at them, but that was okay. Anything was better than nothing, and again, it felt really good. Oh yes, this was far from nothing. This was amazing, and if Melina was lucky she would even be allowed to cum like this. And maybe, just maybe she would receive another treat.

Just as Melina was hoping for Maryse abruptly pulled out of Beth's butt hole, strolled over to her, and ordered, "Suck my cock, you disgusting anal bitch! Oooooooooooh oui, prove just what a nasty little ATM bitch you really are. Ooooooooooooh oui, fucking suck it, suck every drop off of my dick! Oooooooooooh oui!"

Unsurprisingly Maryse said a lot more, mostly in French, but Melina chose to interpret it as mostly as encouragement so she could concentrate on wrapping her mouth around that nice big cock and tasting the deepest part of Beth's butt. Oh God, she was tasting the deepest part of the mighty Beth Phoenix's big booty on this dildo strapped around the waist of a fucking model. Something Melina would've never ever imagined happening, but she was so glad it was happening now, because Beth's ass tasted wonderful. So much so that she became truly lost in it, to the point she became completely still so that she could savour that wonderful flavour. Which was of course completely unacceptable to her Mistress.

"What's wrong with you whore? Keep bouncing!" Maryse yelled angrily, slapping Melina around the head to make sure she got back to work, although even when she did, the French-Canadian made sure not to stop the abuse, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's better, fucking bounce for me. Bounce that big fat ass on the dildo I graciously gave you to use on that slutty little bitch hole of yours! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, amuse me as you suck my cock. Oh oui, suck it clean of every drop of Beth's ass cream. Oh oui! Oooooooooooh oui, get every drop of those anal juices, but don't you dare slow down your bouncing, even for a second. Oh oui, not a God damn second. Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh oui!"

Poor Melina felt so ashamed of herself. She had embarrassed herself, and more importantly embarrassed her Mistress, in front of the entire locker room. Something she tried to make up for by bouncing her fat ass even more enthusiastically on one dildo, while taking the other deeper into her mouth and sucking on it ravenously. Which was ironically also embarrassing herself, but she was doing it for the pleasure of the mighty and beautiful Maryse, and that was all that mattered in that moment. Oh yes, she was pleasing her owner by taking it in both ends, which put a smile on that beautiful face, which in turn made Melina's heart flutter. Then even more so when she started pushing the dildo into her throat, which of course earned her even more encouragement.

Beth was admittedly a little impressed, but mostly revolted by this display of utter dominance from Maryse, and submission from the wrestlers of the WWE. Because Melina was only the beginning, Maryse going down the line of formally dominant women, and each of them gleefully humiliated themselves, proving they never belonged by Beth's side in the first place. Each of them, from her former friends Natalya and Victoria, to even the mighty Trish Stratus, greedily sucked Maryse's strap-on, while bouncing their asses on dildos, meaning they were gleefully double stuffing themselves. And the entire time Maryse was saying the most awful and degrading things to them, which then seem to make them suck cock more enthusiastically.

The worst part was in between each cock sucking session Maryse would return her weapon of ass destruction to Beth's poor little butt hole, and thus re-flavouring it for the broken bitches. Which wasn't the worst part, but it didn't give Beth's poor little butt hole time to recover, and as a result she was left continuously gaping wide open. Oh God, her poor little butt hole was gaping as if it belonged to a butt slut, Beth now terrified she was going to become one. That she was going to be like her fellow wrestlers, a mindless ATM loving sex slave for a fucking model. Because to her horror, she felt a growing urge for more. For a harder butt fucking. To cum like a little bitch with a dick in her ass.

Then all of a sudden Maryse ordered, "Melina, strap on a dick. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, I wish to see The Glamazon riding you with her big fat ass."

"Yes Mistress." Melina whimpered again, quickly doing as she was told.

It also caused Beth to whimper pathetically, because while admittedly it was better being butt fucked by another wrestler than a model, it would still be incredibly humiliating. Especially as she had lost all respect for Melina, as surely everyone had, given that she had been Maryse's first victim, and had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was nothing but a shameless butt slut. And Beth was going to have to anally ride her. Sodomize herself! Oh God, she couldn't really do this, could she? No, she couldn't, she wouldn't! That's what Beth told herself over and over again as she watched Melina retrieving a strap-on, attaching it to herself and then covering it with lube while laying down on the hard floor of the locker room.

At which point Maryse once again pulled her dick out of Beth's butt hole, then slapped her meaty cheeks as hard as she could and ordered, "Well, get to it bitch! Ooooooooooh oui, ride that dick! Ride it with your fat ass you stupid little anal whore. Oh yes, do it. DO IT! Don't make me ask you again you worthless fuck hole!"

While Maryse's words were playful at first, they soon became aggressive and angry as Beth hesitated to obey, leading to several hard strikes to her big booty, hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, and the sound to echo through out the room. Beth also cried out pathetically, but that was just because her ass was sore after being used like never before. Like it never should've been used. The way which should have had Beth finally knocking Maryse the fuck out, regardless of the rules. Hell, she still should be the Alpha female right now, therefore she should be able to make the rules, and take whatever she wanted, like she always had. And she would, but now she knew she had to obey, so she lowered her head, whimpered pathetically, and again, did as she was told.

Melina had known this was her Mistress's plan, but she didn't exactly expect Beth to do it. She thought for sure that The Glamazon would insist on only being butt banged by The Sexiest Of The Sexy, but instead Beth stumbled over to her after only a few long seconds of hesitation, crawled on top of her and lined herself up with Melina's dick. Lined up her butt hole with Melina's dick! Oh God, Melina was about to butt fuck the mighty Beth Phoenix! Which once would have been her crowning achievement in the WWE for her, but now it was just another display of power from the super butt fucker known as Maryse Ouellet, and honestly in that moment Melina had never been more proud of her Dom.

Of course, for a few long seconds she forgot all about her Mistress, as Melina's entire world became consumed by the look on Beth Phoenix's face as the once mighty Glamazon anally penetrated herself. And unlike their Mistress, who would have taken her time and savoured the twisted act, Beth slammed herself down to try and get it over with, probably shoving about a third of the dildo up her ass in the first hard thrust. Which was probably easier than it would have been earlier after their top graciously stretched out Beth's bottom, but it still clearly hurt, given the look on the other wrestler's face, and the little cry she let out, followed by a whimper. Something which caused the goddess known as Maryse Ouellet to cackle with delight, and offer up some more encouragement.

"Ha ha ha, si mignon. Oh oui, c'est trop mignon. Oh oui, tu es si mignonne avec une grosse bite dans ton gros cul Beth. Oh oui, fourre ce gros cul dégueulasse grosse pute anale! Oh oui, farce-le." Maryse moaned in French before translating, "Oui, so cute. Ohhhhhhhh oui, that's so cute. Mmmmmmm oui, you look so cute with a big dick in your fat ass Beth. Oh oui, stuff that big fat disgusting ass you anal whore! Oh oui, stuff it." 

Initially Beth glared at her new top, but when that only amused The Sexiest Of The Sexy the once mighty Glamazon was left whimpering pathetically, and desperately trying to ignore that encouragement in favour of doing what she was supposed too. Namely impale her ass hole on Melina's dick, probably the most physically powerful woman in their division began to push herself all the way down that dildo until she was sitting on Melina's lap. She did this part as slowly as possible, which was probably to minimize the pain, but it also allowed her to savour the humiliation of it, which was probably worse. At least for her. Melina got quite a kick out of it, although nowhere near as much as their Mistress, who cackled with delight at this development.

"Ohhhhhhhhh oui, mmmmmmmm, that's it Beth, nice and slow. Stuff that big fat disgusting ass of yours nice and slow. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, put on a show for me. Put on a show for your Mistress." Maryse cackled with evil delight, "Show your new owner you can be a good little anal whore. Just like your little wrestler friends. Oh oui, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, every inch! That's every single inch in your gigantic butt, Beth. Ooooooooooh, God yes, now bounce for me. Bounce for me you whore. Fucking bounce! Oh oui, rebondir pour moi. Rebondissez pour moi, putain. Putain de rebond! Faites rebondir ce gros cul dégueulasse, putain anale" Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh oui, oh oui!"

Unable to do anything but obey Beth started bouncing her ass up and down Melina's dick, continuing to provide quite the amazing facial expressions in the process. Especially because Beth had been anally stretched so much and so skillfully it was clear that she was feeling almost pure pleasure, so much so it was a struggle for her not to moan with obvious delight. Then she was caught off guard with a hard slap to her meaty cheeks, initially causing her to let out a cry which drowned out the sound of the slap, but it was quickly followed by not another whimper, but a moan. It wasn't the first of the night, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but again, it caused the Mistress to cackle with delight, especially as Beth didn't hesitate continuing to defile her own ass hole on Melina's strap-on.

"Oh oui, moan Beth! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, oh oui, I just love it when a big tough wrestler starts moaning in pleasure from getting her ass fucked. Especially when she has a big fat ass like that of yours Beth. Oh oui, mmmmmmmmm fuck!" Maryse moaned, before once again chuckling evilly, "Oh oui, you're loving it, aren't you? N'est-ce pas? Aren't you? Oh oui, la puissante Beth Phoenix adore ça jusqu'au bout. Oh oui, the mighty Beth Phoenix loves it up the butt. Yesssssssssss, she loves it up her big fat disgusting ass, like all good little anal whores. But does she love two? Huh, aime-t-elle deux? Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, does she love two big dicks up her big fat disgusting ass? Let's find out."

"No, please." Beth whimpered pathetically, "Anything but that."

"You will do anything I want. Those are the rules." Maryse reminded her new bitch sternly, before smirking, "Unless you want to give up the right to challenge me? To fight me? To get your revenge? Oh oui, how about it Beth, want to admit to everyone here that you can't take your own medicine? That you're nothing but a weak, pathetic bitch? That you don't want to play anymore? Huh? Answer me!"

There was a long pause, then Beth lowered her head and cursed, "God damn you."

"Ha ha ha, that's it Beth, mmmmmmmmm, slow down and give me that ass." Maryse laughed out loud with delight, and then gleefully taunted, "Ohhhhhhhhh oui, ce gros cul dégueulasse. Donnez-moi votre gros cul dégueulasse. Oh oui, le Glamazon n'est rien d'autre que ma chienne. Ma chienne anale! Oooooooooooh oui, ma chienne à gros cul aimant l'anal. Give me that big fat disgusting ass. Give me your big fat disgusting ass. Oh oui, The Glamazon is nothing but my bitch. My anal bitch! Oh oui, mmmmmmmm, my anal loving fat assed bitch. Oui, spread those cheeks Melina. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, spread those big fat disgusting ass cheeks, and together we'll take The Glamazon's double anal cherry."

"Yes Mistress." Melina answered and obeyed eagerly.

Maryse practically drooled as Melina spread those giant, fat filled cheeks, giving her the best possible look of the most private hole of the once mighty Beth Phoenix stretching around a strap-on already, and just waiting for another to be added into it. Oh oui, she was going to add her own cock into that bitch hole and truly break The Glamazon once and for all. Which was a thought Maryse savored as she pressed the tip of her strap-on against her target, causing her new bitch to whimper pathetically. Then the muscular woman cried out and whimpered just as pathetically as Maryse began slowly pushing forwards, causing Beth's butt hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider, to the point it looked like it would be torn apart, only for the head of that second dick to slide in alongside the first, unsurprisingly causing Beth to let out a deafening cry.

Which meant of course Maryse had achieved her goal, something she had to brag about, "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh oui, there goes your double anal cherry! Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, I got The Glamazon's double anal cherry. Oh oui, ooooooooooh oui, I popped your cherries Beth. Both of them! Ohhhhhhhhhh, the only ones that really matter. Oh oui, you're single and double ass cherries are mine you stupid little fuck hole! All mine! Oh oui, oh oui, ooooooooooh oui, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, voilà ta double cerise anale! Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, j'ai eu la double cerise anale du Glamazon. Oh oui, ooooooooooh oui, j'ai sauté tes cerises Beth. Les deux! Ohhhhhhhhhh, les seuls qui comptent vraiment. Oh oui, vous êtes des cerises à cul simple et double sont à moi, vous nouveau petit trou de baise stupide! Tout à moi!"

Perhaps in a sign of just how far gone she was the former Alpha female offered up no response, other than more pathetic whimpers and cries, especially when Maryse started stuffing more of that strap-on into Beth's already stuffed shit-pipe. Something she did nice and slowly, not for the benefit of her new bitch, but simply because she was savouring the moment. And perhaps more importantly, allowing her broken bitches to savour it. Oh oui, everyone was here, from Beth's former allies Victoria and Natalya, to Trish Stratus herself, and they were all watching as Maryse double stuffed The Glamazon's big fat booty, beyond a shadow of a doubt making Maryse the new Alpha female.

As she continued stuffing that big fat disgusting ass, and later fucking it, Maryse pulled her gaze away from it and looked around at her trophies. Oh oui, each one of these pathetic little wrestlers had thought they stood a chance against her, and now they were bent over and displaying their gaping ass holes to her like the trophies they were, while desperately trying to get the best look at their former leader, becoming just another piece of fat ass Maryse could use for her pleasure whenever she wanted. Which was the only thing worth looking away from the sight in front of her, as it was easily her favourite. Especially when the double butt pounding truly got started.

Because don't get her wrong, there was something so satisfying about watching a big dildo sliding into another woman's most private hole, especially when it was already being stretched by another big dildo, making the pathetic bitch one of the biggest anal whores around. But it was even better watching her big dick slide in and out of a fat ass. Although, there was definitely something to be said for the moment her thighs came to rest against those obscenely enormous ass cheeks, announcing the entire length of two strap-on dicks were buried deep within her bitch's bowels. Something she savored for a few long minutes, as she rotated her hips clockwise, and thus churned Beth's insides. She then pushed Melina's hands away, so she could smack that big booty, and of course, start talking trash to the allegedly intimidating woman.

"You like that, huh? Ooooooooooh oui, feeling every single inch of my big dick inside you? Mine and Melina's? Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, you do, don't you? Oh oui, Beth Phoenix loves two big dicks up her butt, mmmmmmmmmm, her big fat disgusting butt!" Maryse moaned with delight, before chuckling, "Oh oui, oh oui, The Glamazon loves taking two big dicks up her big fat disgusting butt! Oh fuck Beth, you're such a whore! Mmmmmmmmmm, such a shameless little anal whore. Oh oui, a nasty little ass slut, mmmmmmmmmm, a dirty little butt bitch, oh oui, take it Beth! Take your first ever double butt fucking. Tu aimes ça, hein? Ooooooooooh oui, sentir chaque centimètre de ma grosse bite à l'intérieur de toi? La mienne et celle de Melina? Yessssssssss, tu le fais, n'est-ce pas? Oh oui, Beth Phoenix aime deux grosses bites dans ses fesses, oh putain, son gros cul dégoûtant et gras! Oh oui, oh oui, le Glamazon aime prendre deux grosses bites dans son gros cul dégoûtant et gras! Oh putain Beth, tu es une putain! Mmmmmmmmmm, une petite putain anale sans vergogne. Oh oui, une méchante petite salope de cul, mmmmmmmmmm, une sale petite salope de cul, oh oui, prends-la Beth! Prends ta toute première baise double cul."

Beth again could only whimper and cry pathetically as her rectum was truly rearranged from a tiny passageway to a wide open tunnel. Which was pretty much an bearable throughout the butt stuffing, both the agonizingly painful stretching, and the overwhelming emotional humiliation. Admittedly if it had just been the physical pain Beth could have probably survived with her personality intact, as even though it was the weirdest pain she'd ever received she'd had worse. If only barely. But the mental agony of being publicly double ass stuffed, oh God, that was just too much. Too much for her to take, without officially beginning to cry, the muscular woman bawling her eyes out, which was thankfully barely audible over Maryse's relentless trash talk.

The only silver lining was the fact that she wasn't feeling pleasure from it, and even that was fleeting. After all, she didn't really deserve points for not enjoying being double butt fucked, because it just reminded her that she'd started to enjoy getting her ass fucked with a single dildo, so that silver lining was extremely tiny. Then it quickly went away once the double sodomy truly began. God, pretty much as soon as Maryse started shoving that big strap-on of hers in and out of Beth's butt hole the once mighty Glamazon felt a tiny tingle of pleasure, causing her to completely lose it again, because if this was how it felt now, what would it feel like in a few minutes from now? Or even in a few seconds?

Of course, the answer to that was increasingly pleasurable, Maryse's sinfully skillful thrusts causing Beth's back passage to slowly relax until she could take a double fucking without any pain. No, actually there was still pain, but somehow that added to the horribly overwhelming pleasure which bombarded Beth until finally she would do anything to cum, including beg for it. However, she broke long before she actually spoke a coherent sentence, because she lost every ounce of dignity and self-respect from actually feeling pleasure from such an obscene act. And not only was it clear that it was going to get worse, but Beth actually wanted it to get worse, if it meant she could cum.

"Make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, please make me cum!" Beth started desperately begging, once she no longer had an ounce of shame, "Please... Mistress, make me cum. Make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass. My big fat disgusting ass! Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, my big fat disgusting ass, I want it fucked! I want to be fucked up my bitch ass! I want to be fucked in my big fat disgusting ass! Ass fuck me my Mistress, pound that big fat disgusting ass until I can't walk, sit or shit right! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! I WANNA BE YOUR BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, FUCK MY BIG FAT DISGUSTING ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

For a few agonizingly long minutes Maryse just laughed hysterically and allowed Beth to complete her utter and total humiliation. Then mercifully the pace was increased, until the other woman had to be using every ounce of her strength to brutalize Beth's butt, given the way that Maryse's thighs were smacking off her ass cheeks, and it felt like there was a little jack-hammer stuffed up her shit hole. Especially as every little movement Maryse made caused Melina's dick to move along with hers, meaning that she was literally getting her poor ass fucked by two dicks at the same time. Which somehow gave Beth the most powerful climax of her life, which was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, completely robbing her of the ability to think coherently.

Maryse laughed extra loudly as she made the mighty Alpha female Beth Phoenix cum so wonderfully hard while being double ass fucked. So hard in fact that her cum violently squirted out of her cunt, and her screams of ecstasy were almost deafening. Hell, they almost drowned out the sound of Maryse's beautiful thighs smacking against those big fat disgusting ass cheeks, making those meaty globes jiggle like jelly in an earthquake. Almost. And it especially almost drowned out the constant verbal abuse Maryse dished out on her conquered foe, as soon as Beth lost the ability to talk coherently. Admittedly her words were all in French at first, but it really didn't matter, as the message was crystal clear.

After all, there she was, looking like the goddess she was, with her statuettes physique effortlessly dominating the far more muscular and yet mentally weaker woman. Oui, Melina was also there, but she was nothing more than a tool Maryse was using to prove her superiority. Oh oui, one so-called wrestler was now nothing more than a human dildo, and the other might just be the biggest anal whore in the whole locker room. After all, most of her fat assed bitches at least needed some training before they could take a double ass fucking. But Beth? Oh fuck, the mighty Beth Phoenix was not only taking it, she was loving it. Something that Maryse gleefully gloated about pretty much the entire time, but eventually switched to English so her dumb sluts would know exactly what she was saying.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT, FUCKING TAKE IT YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" Maryse screeched at the top of her lungs, roughly smacking Beth's big booty, "TAKE IT IN YOUR BIG FAT DISGUSTING ASS! TAKE IT LIKE A BITCH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOH OUI, WHILE YOU WHIMPER AND CRY LIKE A BITCH! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE BETH! OH OUI, THE MIGHTY BETH PHOENIX IS NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC LITTLE BITCH, LITERALLY CRYING BECAUSE IT FEEL SO GOOD, SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, IN HER ASS! GOD, YOU'RE SO PATHETIC BETH! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC LITTLE ANAL WHORES, AND NOW YOU'RE MINE! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOO EASY TO BREAK YOU ALL AND TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS ALPHA FEMALE! IT WAS INEVITABLE, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL JUST PATHETIC LITTLE BUTT BITCHES, AND NOW YOU'RE MINE! I OWN YOU! I OWN ALL YOUR BIG FAT DISGUSTING ASSES! YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROPERTY! PRENDS-LE! PRENEZ-LE, PUTAIN PRENEZ-LE VOUS SALOPE SANS VALEUR! PRENEZ-LE DANS VOTRE GROS CUL DÉGUSTANT DE GRAISSE! PRENEZ-LE COMME UNE SALOPE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOH OUI, PENDANT QUE VOUS Gémissez ET CRIEZ COMME UNE SALOPE! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS ÊTES BETH! OH OUI, LE PUISSANT BETH PHOENIX N'EST RIEN MAIS UNE PETITE SALOPE PATHÉTIQUE, PLIANT LITTÉRALEMENT PARCE QU'IL SENT SI BON, SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, DANS SON CUL! DIEU, VOUS ÊTES SI PATHÉTIQUE BETH! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, VOUS ÊTES TOUS DE PETITES Putes ANALES PATHÉTIQUES, ET MAINTENANT VOUS ÊTES À MOI! C'ÉTAIT SOOOOOOOOO FACILE DE VOUS BRISER TOUS ET DE PRENDRE MA PLACE JUSTE COMME ALPHA FEMALE! C'ÉTAIT INÉVITABLE, PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES TOUS JUSTE PETITES MAILLES PATHÉTIQUES ET MAINTENANT, VOUS ÊTES À MOI! JE TE POSSÈDE! JE POSSÈDE TOUS VOS GRANDS CULS DÉGUSTANTS! VOUS ÊTES MA PROPRIÉTÉ PUTAIN! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH OUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Of course, being The Sexiest Of The Sexy, Maryse was able to speak the truth without initially pushing herself over the edge of orgasm, and even when she did, she was effortlessly able to push herself through that climax and onto several more without missing a beat. Hell, if anything she brutalized Beth's bowels even more roughly. After all, she may be the best top in the wrestling business, and maybe the entire world, but even she had her limits. Oh oui, the sad fact was that this was the beginning of the end, and all that was left to do was go out in style, and make sure she got as much pleasure out of this as possible, without embarrassing herself, unlike the poor excuse for women around her.

An inferior top would also be trying to make sure they broke their latest victim, whereas Maryse knew for a fact that The Glamazon was already well and truly broken. Oh oui, actually feeling pleasure from double anal was just too much for the diluted bottom, hence why she was crying her eyes out. Something which hadn't gone unnoticed, but Maryse was having too much fun pounding fat ass to make a big deal out of it. At least until the end, when she let Beth have every ounce of disdain she had for her, and the weak and pathetic wrestlers around them, using almost every ounce of her strength to destroy Beth's shit-pipe in the process. Then just as she felt like she was going to embarrass herself by collapsing Maryse abruptly pulled out of her new fuck hole and admired her handiwork, hers and Melina's cocks coming out together with an obscene sound.

She admittedly came close to collapsing, but being able to see deep into the bowels of the mighty Beth Phoenix was enough to reinvigorate Maryse, and then after a few long seconds of staring, she smacked that fat ass as hard as she could, more than enough to make those meaty cheeks jiggle, and ordered loudly, "Écartez vos joues putain! Come on, spread your cheeks you stupid whore! Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, spread them wide open. Let me see what I've done to the mighty Beth Phoenix. Better yet, show everyone. Oh oui, gather around you worthless fuck holes. Oooooooooooh oui, see what I've done to your precious leader. Oh oui, ce que j'ai fait à son gros cul dégueulasse! Oh oui, ce gros cul dégueulasse! Oh oui! Oh oui!"

Maryse laughed evilly and hysterically as the bigger, stronger woman whimpered pathetically and then without hesitation grabbed onto her big meaty cheeks and pull them wide apart, providing the best possible view of her gaping open ass hole. She then continued laughing as there was a chorus of 'yes Mistress', and then the rest of her broken bitches quickly gathered around her, including Melina who crawled out from underneath Beth. Of course Maryse barely noticed the others as she was too consumed with the beautiful sight of her conquest. Although thankfully not enough to forget about taking some photos, when one of her so-called well-trained bitches finally handed her phone to her, proving that all her fuck toys needed a good spanking. But, later, as for now she was too busy immortalizing her work.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, that's disgusting. Mmmmmmmm, tellement dégoûtant, so disgusting. You truly have no shame left, do you Beth? No, you're just a worthless anal whore, like the rest of these pathetic wrestlers." Maryse taunted gleefully as she continue taking shot after shot of Beth's gaping butt hole, including both close up shots in which only the hole could be seen, and ones where the other blonde's face was visible, "Oh God, it was so easy to beat you. It was so easy to beat you all. Mmmmmmmm, Je pensais que l'un de vous pourrait me combattre, mais au final, vous étiez tous destinés à être mes fesses! Oh oui, mes grosses salopes aux fesses qui sont faites pour se faire enculer. N'est-ce pas, salopes? I thought that one of you might give me a fight, especially you Beth, but in the end, you were all just destined to be my butt sluts! Oh oui, my big butt sluts who's asses were made to be fucked. Isn't that right, bitches?"

The reply was instant and delicious, especially as Maryse could just about here Beth admitting along with the rest of them, "Yes Mistress."

"Oh oui, and now, I shall give you the honour of further proving it Beth." Maryse announced, "Ohhhhhhhhhh oui, further prove that you finally know your place by getting down onto your knees in front of me and sucking my cock! Oooooooooooooh oui, suck my big dick, which is covered in your ass cream. Become just like the rest of these sluts, nothing but a dirty little ass to mouth bitch! My dirty little ass to mouth bitch! Oh yes, suck it! Suck it good you nasty cock sucker! Oh oui, oh oui, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck it! Yesssssssssss, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, tu es comme le reste de ces salopes, rien qu'un sale petit cul à la bouche de garce! Mon sale petit cul à la bouche de garce! Oh oui, suce-le! Oh oui, suck it good!"

When Maryse finally paused Beth whimpered, "Yes Mistress."

Which of course led to more laughter and trash talk from Maryse, although even she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying anymore as the former Alpha female slowly turned around and got down onto her knees in front of her. Annoyingly there was a little hesitation, Beth either disgusted that she had been reduced to this, or more likely she was just savouring the moment. Either way The Glamazon wrapped her lips around the head of Maryse's cock and then let out a loud, pleasure filled moan. Oh oui, in that moment it was clear that the mighty Beth Phoenix was just like all the other wrestlers surrounding them, a shameless ATM whore. Something which Beth continued to prove as she started bobbing her head up and down the shaft, continuing to moan the entire time.

This made for such wonderful pictures, although it did make Maryse regret not filming this special occasion. Oh well, there would be plenty of time for that later. Although she might have to find smarter bitches, because the dumb anal whores probably couldn't operate a camera. Beth certainly proved incompetent when it came to properly sucking cock, and despite some generous encouragement from her new Dom she continued to fail, until Maryse just had to give up on her taking every inch down her throat. Unlike Melina, who without needing to be asked, had already shoved the strap-on, she had been wearing all the way down her own throat. Of course because she didn't have permission to do that Maryse would punish her later, but that wasn't important right now.

What was important was shaming her new pet, Maryse finally pushing the bigger blonde away and cursing at her, "God damn it Beth, why are you so worthless at sucking cock, huh? Have you ever had a boyfriend before? Huh? Are they scared of you because you're a muscular freak? Yeah, that's it, isn't it, huh? You're just a muscular freak no one wants to suck their dick. Ha ha ha, mmmmmmmm, vous êtes juste un monstre musclé que personne ne veut sucer leur bite. Oh oui, vous êtes un monstre musclé qui suce la bite à sucer! Huh? Salope sans valeur! Monstre uscular! Oh God, why are you so worthless? Huh? Pourquoi êtes-vous si inutile?"

"I'm sorry." Beth whimpered pathetically.

"You're damn right you're sorry. You should be ashamed of yourself. Ashamed of yourself for being a bad bitch, and not pleasing your owner." Maryse spat angrily, staring down at the muscular woman literally weeping on her knees before her, before softening her tone and offering her a lifeline, "But I'm a good, loving Dom, who trains her bitches to be better. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, and I'm looking forward to training you Beth. Oh oui, when I'm done with you, the mighty Glamazon is going to be the most well-trained bitch, and the biggest bottom, in the WWE! Oh oui, the Glamazon va être la chienne bien entraînée et le plus gros cul de la WWE!"

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress." Beth said.

"Starting right now." Maryse continued, ignoring her new bitch's words, "Oh oui, line up for me against the wall and bend over bitch! That means all of you! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, all of you show me your ruined and well owned ass holes. Oh oui, show me those holes! Penche-toi salope! Montrez-moi votre trou du cul ruiné et bien possédé Oh oui, montrez-moi ces trous! Oh oui! Oh Oui!"

Again, as soon as they got the chance there was a chorus of 'yes Mistress' and together the female wrestlers of the WWE, both past and present, lined up against the nearest wall, pushed out their big fat disgusting asses, and then reached back to spread their cheeks wide. Oh oui, they spread those cheeks wide to expose the butt holes Maryse had gleefully destroyed, and would make sure those bitch holes never closed properly again. Just like the wrestlers would never sit right again, or even shit right. Maryse chuckled at the thought, grabbed her title belt and held it over her shoulder as she savored the moment, and the beautiful sight in front of her. The beautiful sight of big fat disgusting asses all lined up and completely conquered. Completely hers. All hers forever. God, she loved fat ass.

The End.


End file.
